The King of Fighters XIV: The Arrival of Heaven
by M.M.Richter-XIII
Summary: The fourteenth King of Fighters Tournament approaches, and two former competitors are set to make their return with a newcomer at their side. Who is this newcomer and what does the competition have for him? Please R&R.
1. Where it all began

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters_

_**A/N: **_**Hello, fellow writers and readers. This is my first multi-chapter in The King of Fighters. It's OC centered, but I did my best to stay true to canon and make this storyline believable. I hope you like my character and my story. I also hope that I can convey the ideas well enough, and the story is compelling enough. If nothing else, I promise to do my best, and give you all I got. And here … we … go: **

The King of Fighters XIV: The Arrival of Heaven

_**Back to 1996**_

"_You mean, the legendary 'Riot of the Blood'?"_

"_Don't worry about us, loser…"_

… … …

"_Hey, did he … die?"_

"_Perhaps. He's just that kinda guy."_

"_But that Yagami is one scary dude!"_

"_Are you shaking?"_

"_Yeah, he ain't normal. But, that guy … I mean … he's really tough."_

"_W-what? I can't see! YAAAH! UNNHHH! GYA ... GWAAAAH!"_

"_Hey, Yagami, take it easy!"_

"_Oh my God… I-It's the … 'Riot of the Blood'!"_

_ The sounds of flesh being slashed fill the area…_

"_GAH! You mean there's nothing we can do?"_

"_OOOWAAAAAH! Ya-Yagami!"_

"_GOOOWAAAAAH!"_

_------------ _

A pair of young legs churned and a pair of small arms pumped as an eight-year-old boy sprinted fervently down a path, his ponytail feverishly swaying side to side in the wind. Suddenly, a man's voice called over a two-way radio mounted on the boy's shoulder.

"Master Hiroshi! Master Hiroshi! Please stop!"

Hiroshi replied into the radio mid-stride, his voice breaking as he continued, "Maxwell-sama… please follow me. My tracker is on. Are you in the helicopter?"

"Yes sir, but why did you run off? What's wrong?"

The youngster explained, starting to run faster as he spoke, "It's the same feeling … the same feeling I had that night… Someone's in trouble, Maxwell-sama!"

At that moment, the sound of a helicopter could be heard overhead. Riding inside was a middle-aged with thin moustache wearing a tuxedo, Maxwell. Suddenly, Maxwell picked up a signal on the copter's radar, a unique reading that signified Hiroshi, but that's when he saw something else: a huge heat signature coming right at the young boy!

Maxwell quickly exclaimed, "Master Hiroshi! There's something very large coming towards you, even bigger than an animal. Get out of sight!"

Following the order, Hiroshi quickly ducked in a nearby bush. Iori, still trapped in Riot of the Blood, ran by with blood drenching and falling from his clothes and hands. After a moment, Hiroshi finally climbed out of the bush, only for his eyes to land on the puddles of blood in the path. The stabbing pain over the boy's heart instantly became more severe, causing him to grip his chest.

"What was that, sir?" Maxwell asked in concern.

"I don't know…" Hiroshi replied with difficulty, "but it hurt someone very bad… There's … a lot of blood… Can you see anything ahead?"

Maxwell briefly scanned the radar, and replied, "Let's see… I'm picking up two very faint heat signatures just ahead of you."

"Okay… That must be them."

Hiroshi dug himself out of the brush, and continued on. Soon, Hiroshi came to the path's end at the ruins of a stadium, and saw immediately what he was running toward: two women, one with short brown hair and one with blonde hair, barely clinging to life. Their bodies, their clothes and bodies torn, were vigorously slashed and actively bleeding!

His eyes wide in shock, Hiroshi could only yell out, "Maxwell-sama!! Hurry!!"

Affected by Hiroshi's panic, Maxwell urged the pilot forward, and they quickly landed at the ruins.

Maxwell eyed the scene and could only let a stunned, "Oh my…"

Not wasting any time, Maxwell and Hiroshi rushed to help…

-------------------

Vice and Mature were swiftly rushed and treated at a nearby hospital, requiring heavy bandaging and stitching. They were soon hooked up to numerous machines with oxygen masks over their faces. Finally, they ended up lying in beds, perfectly still and comatose. Just outside the room, Maxwell pensively leaned his back against a wall while Hiroshi stared at the two women through the door's window. At that moment, a lady in her mid-thirties named Almeida hurried to them. In truth, she was really a cherub of a woman in appearance with fair skin, blue eyes, and small stature.

"I hurried here as soon as I heard…" Almeida offered as she looked through the door's window, "Are those the two girls?"

"Yes. Master Hiroshi led me to them… He found them just in time."

Just then, a doctor walked up, and added, "Yes, and it's a good thing he did. Any later and they wouldn't have made it. This young man is a hero."

Almeida asked eventually, "They look terrible, Doctor. How bad was the damage?"

The doctor let out a pensive sigh as he explained, "The damage was … to say the least, massive. They had multiple deep lacerations … extensive blood loss … various tissue, muscle, and organ damage. It's a miracle they're even alive now, especially considering the amount of surgery needed."

Maxwell inquired further, "I'm afraid to ask this question, but … what are their chances for recovery now?"

The doctor took a moment before letting out another pensive sigh and explaining, "It's hard to say. It could be months … or years… They may never even fully recover. But, we know that they will be comatose for potentially a long time."

The mood sank even further within the group after hearing the news. Almeida could only drop her head slightly as the seriousness of the situation was evident on her face. Maxwell let out a grunt, and began rubbing his chin as he clenched his teeth, a habit he did in only the most stressful circumstances. Meanwhile, Hiroshi hadn't stopped looking through the window or even taken his eyes off Vice and Mature.

Almeida went on to ask, "So, when are their families coming?"

The doctor dropped another revelation, replying, "Well, that's a whole other problem… We can't find any family for either of them or any information for that matter. All we have are their names: … Vice and Mature."

"But … what does that mean?" Maxwell said, feeling the things were only going to get worse.

The doctor continued, "Unfortunately … if a caregiver cannot be found, we will have no choice … but to release them."

In disbelief, Almeida exclaimed, "What?! But, they won't survive very long if you just let them go."

"Yes, it is unfortunate…" The doctor explained more, "but with no families, they have no insurance. And without insurance, we cannot consistently care for them. As bad as it sounds, we must make room for loyal patients."

Maxwell insisted, "Those two will die if you release them."

"That can't happen…" Hiroshi finally spoke.

Immediately, all three adults stopped and turned toward the youngest member in the discussion.

Not turning his gaze, Hiroshi continued, "That can't happen. It … just can't happen. Maxwell-sama … Almeida-chan… Can't _we_ take care of them?"

"Master Hiroshi?!" Maxwell explained in shock at the suggestion.

Almeida added, "Hiroshi-dear, what are you saying?"

Hiroshi continued in a pleading tone, "Please. Please, can't we take care of them? We definitely have enough to share, and we have enough room. And if you don't want to … then I promise that I will do it!"

Maxwell replied, "Master Hiroshi … I don't know if we can…"

Hiroshi turned to them, and continued adamantly and sorrowfully, "Maxwell-sama, Almeida-chan, please! The doctor said it; they … they are just like me! We can't leave them! We can't let them die! Please!"

Maxwell and Almeida were left speechless after the young boy's plea. Silently, they mentally deliberated and felt torn over the whole situation. They ultimately, however, agreed with the young boy and knew in their hearts that he was right. Then, they looked in his eyes; one of Hiroshi's telling attributes were his expressive eyes. Anyone who wanted to know how he was feeling simply had to look in his eyes, acting literally as the windows to his soul. And this look was a heartbreaker, one with a myriad of emotions wrapped in it. Ultimately, they couldn't resist and could only relent.

Almeida let out an acceptant sigh and said for them both, "… Okay, Hiroshi-dear. We'll take care of them."

Thunderstruck, the doctor exclaimed, "What?!"

Hiroshi ecstatically hugged his guardians while emoting, "Thank you, Maxwell-sama, Almeida-chan. And I promise! I'll take good care of Mature-chan and Vice-chan!"

The doctor waited until Hiroshi entered the room before questioning, "You two can't be serious! This is two lives we're talking about here… You're willing to risk that on the whim of a child?!"

Almeida defend the decision in a motherly tone, "Trust me when I tell you, doctor… that boy is no run-of-the-mill eight-year-old… That Hiroshi of ours is special.'

Maxwell adamantly added in Hiroshi's defense, "What do you care anyway?! You were going to just put them on the street… The boy is right; we can't just let them die alone."

Now, the doctor was the one speechless. He was simply dumbfounded not only by their actions but also their defense of their decision. They were actually going to take two complete strangers! Oddly enough, he was actually moved by this act of kindness, and he couldn't resist it either.

Maxwell, meanwhile, wrote down an address on a card and handed it to doctor, saying, "Can you have them transferred to this address please?"

After reading and recognizing it, the doctor reacted in utter shock, "Wha-what?! That boy lives her?!?! But … that means that he's…"

Maxwell interrupted, answering, "Yes, he is one of them…"

Almeida then asked, "Maxwell… did you hear how Hiroshi referred to those two?"

"Yes. It seems he's taken a liking to them already."

As the two guardians looked at the young boy sitting next to Mature and Vice, Almeida mused, "That's our Hiroshi for you: always open-hearted…"

And so, with some help from Almeida and Maxwell, Hiroshi took care of Vice and Mature, and made good on his promise. He learned exactly what he needed to do, and attended to them faithfully day in and day out, most of it on his own. Above all else, he nurtured them, and dealt with them as he was taught … with the contents of his heart…

Years pass…

…

…

* * *

_**Revival and Introduction**_

Slowly, her eyes flickered open… everything went from dark to bright… Her vision turned from blurry to clear… Conscious now, Vice slowly began to observe her surroundings. For starters, she was in a dimly-lit room with hospital lighting. Her entire body felt inhumanly sore and stiff, but when she went to move, she was realized that she was strapped to the bed by her arms, legs, and chest. Fortunately, she was lying in a soft bed, and a glance to the side revealed Mature lying in another bed right there.

At that moment, someone entered the room. Vice turned her head and immediately met eyes with the unfamiliar face of a fair-skinned woman. Almeida, merely entering to check on the two women, could only freeze, and stared back in wide-eyed shock and disbelief.

Vice demanded in a very hoarse voice, "Who in the he…"

Her voice gave out at that moment. She wasn't even able to finish the sentence, but it was all Almeida needed to hear as she went running out of the room that instant. Moments later, Mature went through the same experience as Vice, slowly coming to in the strange new situation and promptly started looking around. Vice picked up on the movement beside her, and turned her head to see. That's when Vice and Mature's eyes met.

Her voice still rough, Vice forced out, "Mature?"

"Vice?" Mature replied, her voice just as throaty.

"Are we … dead?" Vice wondered aloud.

Mature offered her take, saying, "I don't think being dead would hurt this much."

Vice continued, "Then, if we're not dead … where the h--- are we?!"

Meanwhile, Almeida found exactly who she was looking for: Hiroshi, just as he was entering the hallway.

"Hiroshi! Hiroshi!" she called.

Stopping and turning, Hiroshi asked out of concern after noticing her hurry, "Almeida-chan? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Coming to a screeching halt in front of him, Almeida exulted, "Yes! They're awake! They're finally awake!"

Hiroshi, shocked and ecstatic at the news at the same time, could manage, "What?! They … They are?!"

Hiroshi and Almeida sprinted back toward the room, no more words needed between them. Back at the room…

"How long do you think we were out?" Mature asked.

Vice quickly replied, "Who knows! But I can't wait to see the guy who …"

Suddenly, Hiroshi burst in the room, and Vice and Mature were met with another unfamiliar face. Standing there was a 14-year-old, his raven-black hair hanging in short bangs down the sides of his forehead and pulled back into a ponytail.

Hiroshi, seeing them looking at him, ecstatically said, "It's true… You're awake! You're both finally awake!"

"Who are you, kid?" Vice asked for the both of them.

"I'm Hiroshi… Hiroshi Amaterasu…"

Recognizing the name, Mature asked, "Amaterasu? You mean as in the 'Amaterasu Financial Conglomerate'."

"The one and only…" Hiroshi offered with a smile.

Vice harshly pushed forward, "Well, now that we know each other… What's going on?! Where are we?! And … Why the h--- are we strapped down?!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hiroshi apologized as he ran over and quickly started unbuckling Mature and Vice, and explained, "We had to strap you down so you wouldn't get hurt. You both tend thrash rather violently at night. You're in my home on the outskirts of Osaka."

Not waiting, Vice immediately threw her covers off, sat up, and tried to stand. Also immediately, as soon as her feet touched the ground, her legs gave way, and she began to fall. Hiroshi was at her side in a flash, and caught her in his arms, proving reliable.

Slightly concerned, Hiroshi reacted, "Whoa! Take it easy, Vice-chan."

At that moment, Vice saw an opportunity and took it. She viciously bit down on his upper shoulder right near the base of his neck. Catching him off guard, Vice was able to really dig her teeth in and even drew some blood. Despite all of this, Hiroshi definitely didn't have the … typical reaction to such an attack. Much to Vice's surprise, she didn't hear much from Hiroshi or much of anything for that matter. He didn't yell out in pain, call for help, or show surprise … nothing. Incredibly, the look on his face was little more than a pained wince with no fear in sight. He wasn't struggling; he … was enduring.

Too surprised by the odd behavior, Vice released her bite and pushed Hiroshi back, but the inevitable happened as Vice finished falling and hit the floor. Hiroshi took a moment to survey the damage, but, yet again, he had an unexpected reaction. The teenager ran his hand across the bite marks and wiped away the blood … with a smile!

"Wow! You are getting stronger, Vice-chan." Hiroshi subtly exulted.

Hiroshi walked over, lifted Vice into his arms, and placed her onto the bed. That's when Mature realized. Instantly, she shot up and threw the covers off herself.

Mature exclaimed out as she stared in shocked at her prized possessions, "Our legs! What happened to our legs?!"

Hiroshi calmly explained, "Atrophy… That's what happens when you're in a coma for six years."

Vice and Mature reacted with shock, saying in unison, "Coma?! … Six years?!?!"

Later, Vice, Mature, and Hiroshi walked through his mansion … with help of course. Mature and Vice were stationed in a pair of wheelchairs, and Hiroshi pushed them along.

Mature laid the whole scenario in disbelief, "So let me get this straight… You found us in 1996 and you were eight at the time?"

Hiroshi plainly replied, "That's right."

Mature continued, growing more incredulous as she went on, "And now six years later, it is 2002, you're 14 years old … and you're still taking care of us, two complete strangers???"

Hiroshi offered in a matter-of-fact tone, seemingly proud of the actions, "Guilty as charged…"

Vice callously concluded, "Kid … you're insane."

Hiroshi responded only with an innocent chuckle.

Mature concurred, saying quietly to Vice, "Yep, he's nuts."

Hiroshi explained his amusement, "No, it's just that several directors in my company said the same things when they found out about you."

Vice started, "That's another thing…"

Before she could continue, there was something that was eating away at both her and Mature. Though Hiroshi was trying to be helpful, his pushing them around was not going well with them, making them feel somewhat helpless. Just the thought of relying on him or anyone else was disgusting to them, and they wouldn't stand for it if they could. Immediately, they both simultaneously shoved Hiroshi away and started rolling themselves around. Hiroshi, in order to keep up, then walking backward in an odd fashion: more sliding than walking, he looked like he was being pulled backward but was attempting to walk forward; he was moon-walking, rather well in truth.

Unfazed by Hiroshi's unique way of keeping up, Vice continued, "You have one of the richest fortunes in history. You own and operate one of the most powerful companies in the world. You're a friggin' teenager! And you decide to spend all that time and money on two lifeless people you don't know?!?!"

Calmly speaking as if he were walking normally, Hiroshi replied without doubt, hesitation, or regret, "Absolutely…"

Frustrated and almost indignant over how mind-numbing she found the idea, Vice said almost livid, "Man, you're not just insane… You need to be shot!"

Mature, also in utter mistrust, added, "Besides, what made you think we would make any progress?! What made you keep it up?!"

"Well … I didn't…" Hiroshi explained with surprising conviction, "But, in 1998, you both made huge strides: you started breathing on your own; you started eating; and you even started moving around in bed. You came so far, and I thought that if I continued, you would possibly wake up … and it worked!! You're both awake … and alert …and aware. You're even moving yourselves around! The fact that I'm even talking to you right now makes the past six years all worthwhile."

With that, Vice and Mature stopped, and, though out of habit, Hiroshi stopped with small spin, almost as if putting an exclamation on his statement. Nevertheless, the two women were understandably speechless, a lot of different questions left in their minds. They just couldn't fathom what Hiroshi had told them, and even then they didn't know where in their minds to put it. It was just too fantastical and too ridiculous for them. Why would he do such a thing? How could he be so kind? Of all people, why would he choose them? Was he even serious?

They only could look at each other, but then they looked in Hiroshi's face. The look in his eyes was … indescribable. In it was an evident genuineness, an open honesty. There was truth in his eyes. Not only that, the look on his face was joyous; he was genuinely happy to see them up and about.

Vice and Mature at once thought the same thing, "Who is this kid???"

Seeing the conversation going nowhere, Hiroshi explained further, "Listen, please. I know you don't understand; most people don't. But, I wasn't going to let you die. I wasn't going to abandon you. And I would never apologize for helping you or for looking after you … because I don't regret either, and I would do both again. I'll keep doing to if you let me."

Mature crossly retorted, "We don't need your help! We don't want your help!"

Mature braced herself, grabbing the chair's arm rests. She then strained with everything she had, and tried to will her legs to move or show any sign of life. Soon, she was gripping the chair so hard that her arms were started to quake. Despite everything, there was no movement at all.

Frustrated, Mature muttered, "Come on! Move!"

Hiroshi kneeled in front of her out of concern, saying, "Mature-chan, hold on. Please, you just came out of your coma. I don't want you to strain yourself, especially so early."

Mature viciously gripped Hiroshi's throat, and angrily fumed, "Shut up! Stop talking like that. Just shut up!"

Mature intensified her hold, increasing to a vice-like grip (in more ways than one). Hiroshi again didn't struggle, scream, fight back, or even raise his hands. He simply took it. Frustrated all around, Mature released him and slumped back in her chair.

Hiroshi, though a little hoarse at first, continued to entreat them, "Mature-chan, Vice-chan, I know this is all a little much, and I realize you may think I want something from you, but that's not true. I just want you to get better. I also know you probably want to leave, and I understand that, but … please allow me to help you one last time. At least, let me help you walk out of here on your own two feet…"

The two women could only look at each other. In truth, they had no real alternative, and they had no real choice. They finally agreed to the offer for help … through silence.

Hiroshi accepted, "Great! We'll start right away."

That was where it began, and the next day, Hiroshi helped them start the long process of muscle training and rebuilding. The physical rehab consisted mostly of tedious and repetitive exercises to shake off years of atrophy and deterioration. It was bitter work full of frustration and slow progress. Through it all, Hiroshi remained a devoted and faithful supporter. Meanwhile, Vice and Mature had other plans…

For them, Hiroshi's benevolence and kindness were just plain unnatural, and his amiable nature was near abominable. Therefore, them accepting it just couldn't be countenanced. So, they hatched a plan: they decided that after they had the ability, they would kill Hiroshi. Ultimately, Vice and Mature became mobile once again after a year's time…

* * *

_**Unlikely test of will **_

Vice struggled to put her crimson vest back on, moving very slowly and really stiff. Just then, someone noticed her effort, and stopped to help her.

"Let me help you with that, Onee-chan." The now 15-year-old Hiroshi said as he came into the room.

Vice irritably snapped at him as he slipped the rest of her vest onto her, "How many times do I have to tell you… Stop calling me that!!"

Hiroshi replied with an innocent smile, "Sorry. I guess I can't help myself."

Vice shot him a threat as she buttoned up her vest, "Well, you better start … before I help you!"

Hiroshi paused for a moment but pushed the comment aside and said, "Food will be ready shortly. I made something just for you."

Vice didn't respond as Hiroshi departed. Moments later in the kitchen, Mature sat at the table, the nearby stove literally bubbling with activity from active pots, when Hiroshi entered.

Hiroshi quickly visited the food he had cooking, acknowledging Mature's presence, "Ah, there's my other onee-chan."

"Again with that name? You're really assuming a lot, kid."

His back turned to her, Hiroshi replied as he tended to the boiling pot he had on the stove, "I don't mean to assume. I guess I just really enjoy your company after all this time."

Vice finally made her way into the kitchen, and sat at the table. Mature, at once, gave a nod, a gesture that Vice picked up on immediately. Hiroshi was preoccupied with his back turned; now was the time, the perfect time to strike. Mature slowly crept up behind him, and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiroshi smiled as he thought it was a simple show of affection, and let it go… a mistake to say the least. Slowly, she applied pressure like a python around prey until she had him with full strength, applying a chokehold. As he normally did, Hiroshi didn't protest, but this time was different. Soon, he began losing consciousness. Mature could feel him slipping away … but something truly unexpected happened next.

Mature actually started to lose her nerve! She began to find it harder and harder to go through with the deed, and her body soon followed as her power and will slowly slipped. Her grip loosened. Her arms started to recede. Her body began to shake. Finally and incredibly, she released her hold! Hiroshi fell to his knees in front of the stove as he gasped for air, coughing and clutching his neck. Needless to say, both women were at a loss.

They could only look at each other in bewilderment. They couldn't figure it out. Mature couldn't remember backing off a victim before. Was it the atrophy? Could it be something else?

"What was that?!" Hiroshi said in as incredibly hoarse voice, clutching his throat as he rose to his feet.

Thinking quickly, Mature replied, "Uh, sorry, kid. I got … carried away."

The teenager looked up at her and tried to gauge her, unsure of what to think. Ultimately…

"Don't worry about it, Mature-chan." Hiroshi offered.

With that, Hiroshi wiped his hands on a nearby cloth, and resumed cooking. Mature took her seat as Vice silently wondered what happened, and she could only shrug. Hiroshi quickly grabbed their attention as he started plating. He took a dish out of the oven, place one item on a plate and spooned some content of a nearby pot over it; he took a portion out of another pot, plated it, spooned a portion from a third pot and placed it on the second plate. He finally scooped up both plates and placed them in front of Vice and Mature.

After a moment, Vice exclaimed, "What is this crap?!"

Hiroshi promptly described what he prepared, "Oh, Vice-chan, you have a roasted sirloin steak with Japanese Plum sauce, and Mature-chan, you have Chicken Tikka Masala with Curry Rice… I hope you like it."

The two women slowly looked over the meal placed in front of them. It did look good, and it did smell good, but they weren't about to tell the kid that. They didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Slowly, they tasted it … and it tasted good too, excellent in fact! It didn't hurt that he made from their favorite foods either. Again, they had no intention of letting Hiroshi know, but they did keep eating.

"How is it, shimai? Do you like it?" Hiroshi eagerly asked.

Vice and Mature didn't respond, not wanting him to think he did something they liked. Hiroshi smiled anyway. They didn't have to say anything; he could tell simply by the fact that kept eating without pause. He knew they liked it, and was just glad he made something they enjoyed. As he started cleaning up, Hiroshi turned his attention to something else, a lingering concern of his.

"I know you're probably tired of me asking, but … can you remember anything new? Anything like … what happened to you?"

Vice and Mature paused momentarily as they scoured their minds. This was another effect of the coma: they had lost the majority of their memory. They remembered they were a team and they were assassins, but not much else. They didn't know who they worked for, why they took that path, or even if they were working towards something. They hadn't told Hiroshi anything. Their most vibrant memory … was of how they ended up where they did. They weren't sure if it was the food or not, but … they were going to let Hiroshi in on that bit of their memory.

Mature nonchalantly started, "What happened to us…?"

Vice and Mature said in unison with evident malice, "… Iori Yagami."

Suddenly, a shot of electricity rushed through Hiroshi's body. The first thing to hit him was surprise, the surprise that what he hid from that night was actually a person, not an animal. Then, he felt himself agitated by the whole thought; the viciousness, the betrayal, the general disregard for life… Subconsciously, Hiroshi's fist tightened the more he thought about it.

"Your old teammate, Iori Yagami…" Hiroshi finally said, "Something needs to be done about him."

That sentence made both Mature and Vice stop. Slowly, they turned to him, noticing the hint of anger in his voice.

Abruptly remembering something, Hiroshi quickened his pace and said, "Oh, speaking of Iori… This year's tournament finale is in a few minutes. I better hurry!"

"Hey!" Vice called out, causing Hiroshi to recognize her, "Leave the food."

Pleased by the reminder, Hiroshi said with a smile, "Thanks… I'll see you guys later."

Hiroshi ran out of the room, just as Almeida was coming in.

Mature asked more out of annoyance than curiosity, "What's with him?"

Almeida simply replied, "Oh, just the King of Fighters Tournament. Hiroshi has been an avid fan ever since seeing the first when he was six; he's never missed one."

The final match over, Hiroshi walked through the mansion toward his room when suddenly something stopped him… He was having that feeling again, only this one much different and much worse. An intense, crippling pain shot through and grasped his heart. An agonizing migraine soon followed, clutching his head. Hiroshi soon fell against a nearby wall, clutching his chest and clenching his eyes shut in utter torment. At that moment, Vice and Mature happened to pass by, and stopped when they noticed the teenager's plight.

Vice asked, though not really caring, "Hey, kid, what's wrong with you?" Are you feeling alright?"

Obviously struggling, Hiroshi could only muster, "N-No…"

Hiroshi's vision soon became blurry. His body gradually became weaker and even started to tremble slightly. Unable to stand it anymore, Hiroshi finally collapsed to the floor. Unsurprisingly, Vice and Mature offered him no help; they just watched him writhe in pain, actually enjoying his suffering. Fortunately, Maxwell happened by, and came upon the scene.

"Master Hiroshi! Master Hiroshi!" Maxwell fearfully exclaimed as he ran to the teenager's side before he asked, "What happened to him?"

Mature callously replied, "Nothing. We were just walking by, when he just passed out."

Taking out a radio, Maxwell said, "Almeida, I need you here quick! Master Hiroshi is in trouble!"

Some time and a large rush of others later, Vice and Mature waited outside of Hiroshi's room, leaning against the adjacent wall. Finally, Maxwell emerged.

"So, what happened? Is the kid alive?" Mature asked.

Maxwell replied with concern evident all over his face, "Fortunately, yes … but he's still violently ill. Usually, master Hiroshi rarely gets sick, but he's had this illness before … once."

With that, Maxwell departed. That's when Vice turned to Mature…

"My turn…" Vice quietly announced.

Slowly, Vice slid through the door in Hiroshi's cool, dark room. At the far end sat a large bed, and there laid an uneasily sleeping Hiroshi, his hair matted against his head and strewn every which way, sweat evident on his forehead. Vice quietly made her way over, and slinked onto the bed until she sat astride his waist. Despite being ill, Hiroshi's body was oddly giving off pleasant, comfortable warmth, enough that even Vice had to make note of it. In position now, Vice wrapped her hands around Hiroshi's neck and gradually tightened her grip. She focused in on the moment, the feeling of his throat relenting under her pressure and slowly collapsing. She was enjoying the stranglehold until…

Just like Mature earlier, Vice suddenly found it harder and harder to finish Hiroshi off! Incredibly, she even started to lose it. Her grip loosened. Her hands started to recede. Out of frustration, she gripped even tighter only for it to loosen again. Finally, she can to the same result as Mature. She released her hold, and promptly started seething. She grit her teeth, clenched her teeth, and let a low groan…

As Vice exited the room, Mature inquired, "So … is he?"

Vice responded by angrily punching a hole in the wall.

Vice raged, "This is … impossible!"

Vice and Mature were really at a loss. Not just one but both of them losing their nerve? This whole situation was even more unreal than before. It was a bewildering series of events for the two women. Of all the questions they had, one question stuck out for both of them… Who is this kid?!?!

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_**There you have it. Some notes: the entire first part is taken from the Yagami Team's 1996 ending, 'onee-chan' means 'older sister', and 'shimai' means 'sisters'. The second chapter will be coming soon. I hope you liked it, and that you come back for me. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	2. Sisters

_Disclaimer: I don't own King of Fighters_

_**A/N:**_** Greetings. I'm glad you came to read my story, and I hope you like it. Well, this is the second chapter. Even more details about our newcomer are set to be revealed. So, let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XIV: The Arrival of Heaven

Sisters

_**At Full Strength**_

In a dark exercise room, a young man in his late teens trained. He performed and honed his techniques and Kata. He strived to perfect his discipline. He endeavored to craft his martial art in motion. He punched and kicked with power and precision. He jumped, flipped, and somersaulted with speed and enthusiasm. The results were evidenced in his physical payment: His breath was quick and heavy; every muscle in his body was taut and stressed; His hair clung to his head and the little amount of light reflected off of him as he taxed his body, mind, and spirit through sweat.

Finally, he ventured into higher skills. He tapped into his life energy, focused it, and channeled it into his arm. Steam formed around his hand as his fingertips rose incredibly. The young man thrust his arm forward … and an intense white light flooded the room…

…

--------

Vice and Mature arrived at a gym in Osaka. After another four years of training and rehabbing themselves, the two women were fully charged and wanted to prove something. In addition, Vice cleverly concealed his arms under a pair of red athletic sleeves. The women came to this gym not to actually exercise; the gym at Hiroshi's mansion was much more advanced than this one. No, their aim was to get people talking, show off a little, and, most of all, to intimidate. Going through the door, Mature headed right for the leg press, and Vice went straight to her specialty, the bench press. Then, as Vice started putting weight on the bar, two men approached…

The more muscular of the two smugly said, "Hey, there. You sure you can handle all that weight, little lady?"

The toned second arrogantly added, "You should be careful. We wouldn't want that, uh…" The man paused to lustfully look Vice up and down before finishing his thought, "…pretty body to get hurt."

Vice gripped the bar tightly and gnashed her teeth, struggling to hold back. She desperately resisted the urge to literally tear them both me in half! Finally, she proceeded with great difficulty.

As cordially as she could muster, Vice wrenched out of herself, "I'll be fine. Why don't you spot me just to make sure?"

"With pleasure…" The toned man said with emphasis.

Vice sat down on the bench as she put on a pair of weightlifting gloves, laid down, and reached up to grasp the bar… Meanwhile, across the floor, Mature was having a much more enjoyable time (for herself). With no effort at all, she was drawing attention … male attention. Mostly, it was a small group of men gawking at her from a distance, and admiring her (and the deliberately form-fitting workout tights covering her lower half).

Mature mentally laughed to herself, "They come so easily… New toys…"

Mature, ready to string them along, turned to the men, gave a tempting smile, and waved for one of them to come over. The dumbfounded guy couldn't believe it, but a head nod from Mature confirmed it.

As the man came over, Mature alluringly requested, "Could you be a dear, and spot me?"

The man agreed … eagerly. He quickly nodded in the positive, practically drooling on himself. Mature positioned herself on the bench, and placed her feet on the press. With that, the two women began their show. They started lifting slowly at first, but they soon picked up the pace with the speed of their reps…

"Put on more weight." Vice commanded half-barking, as she stopped.

The muscled man replied, "I don't think that's …"

Vice snapped at him, "Do it!!!"

The man fearfully complied. Across the floor…

Mature stopped, and asked coyly, "Do me a favor, and add some more weight, would you please?"

Like an excited puppy, the man eagerly obliged. The cycles continued: both Vice and Mature would rapidly lift their weights, stop to have more weight put on, and do it over again. Eventually, they didn't even build up and went right to rapid reps. On top of that, they weren't even breaking a sweat or breathing heavily. People started to come around to witness the spectacle, and soon the entire gym had crowded. Many of them were amazed, a lot of them were scared, but all were in awe. It wasn't long before the gym staff took notice of everyone gathered around just two machines. This was a problem due to safety concerns and the overall commotion it was causing. Some staff then pushed close . At this point, Vice was up to 600 pounds and she was still pumping like mad! Mature had reached 500 pounds and was lifting with ease as well.

The staff members delivered the same message to them both, "Ma'am … we're going to have to ask you to stop."

Without skipping a beat, Vice snapped at her staffer, "Bite me, bug!!"

Mature essentially gave the same answer, the staff persisted, "Ma'am, if you don't stop, we're going to have to ask you to leave."

Mature only gave a shrug, and took her legs off the press. Since she was holding it up, all the weight slammed down, shaking the floor and even cracking it! Vice Gave the staff member a brief death glare before bringing the bar down one more time and tossed it up … heaving it a lot higher than expected. The bar flew up and planted in the ceiling! Dust fell to ground like snow and the lights began flicker from the intense impact. The two women got up, Vice brushing her hands as she does. The entire crowd in the gym stared as they left … with the bar dislodging and crashing to the floor…

Later, Vice and Mature arrived back at Hiroshi's manor…

"Hey, kid!" Vice called out as they came in the door.

Hiroshi quickly emerged on the upstairs balcony, the towel around his neck and his wet hair indicating he'd just taken a shower. While time had no effect on Vice and Mature, it had groomed Hiroshi, and his growth was evident. The thin, sort of lanky 14-year-old the two had met when they woke up had grown into a very toned and very trimmed 19-year-old. The sharp bangs on either side of his face had grown to cover his cheeks. The pulled, once-stubby ponytail on the back of his head was now combed back, long, and wavy. In truth, he was really quite handsome, but, of course, Vice and Mature didn't see that, and even if they did, they wouldn't tell him.

Hiroshi cordially responded, "There's my shimai. I take it you enjoyed your trip into the city?"

Mature explained, "It was fun for a while, but ultimately it was a bore…"

Vice added, "That's why we called you… We both need to see you in the training room … now!"

Hiroshi nervously rubbed the back of his head, and hesitantly offered, "Actually … I can't … I'm pretty run down right now, and I'd be no fun sparring against a tired opponent."

Vice instantly whispered to Mature, "Wanna bet?"

Mature persevered, "It doesn't matter if you're tired or not. Besides, it's not like it's going to be close anyway; definitely not more of an actual fight than it usually is…"

Almost repentant, Hiroshi offered, "I'm very sorry … but I'll make it up to you. How about I take you both out; anywhere you want on my dime."

Mature and Vice stopped to think it over. Usually, they didn't take these offers; they were much more content to pummel their young host. Somehow, the two women were compelled to accept this one. If for no other reason, they knew they could pick a 'fun' place.

Mature begrudgingly answered for them both, "Fine. You got a deal."

Vice promptly added, "But only after it's dark."

* * *

_**The White Fire Incident **_

Thinking nothing of the extra stipulation, Hiroshi said with a smile, "Very well then, I'll see you at nightfall."

In the darkness of night, a limousine cruised through the city. In the far backseat sat Hiroshi with his eyes closed and a pair of earphones on his head, the music pumping through the ear buds cranked all the way up. Vice and Mature sat across from him right behind the driver. Mature looked out the window and gave directions while Vice drank a bottle of plum juice, made foe her by Hiroshi. After a moment, Vice tapped Mature and pointed out her window. Just outside was the perfect place…

"Pull over; we're here." Mature indicated to the driver.

The driver obeyed, and the limousine came to a halt. Feeling the vehicle stop, Hiroshi took out his earphones and turned off his music.

"So, you've picked a destination?"

Vice replied, "Yeah … and we hope you like it. We certainly will…"

As soon as the driver opened the door, Vice and Mature quickly slid out. Hiroshi followed through his door, and … finally saw the place they picked. Up until that point, he hadn't been paying attention, simply content to let Vice and Mature, but he got a major surprise when he saw. They were in a very seedy and dangerous part of town. Many condemned and seemingly abandoned buildings stood over the area. Cracked and jagged concrete covered the ground. Truly, the entire area itself looked like a back alley.

The trio had stopped at a small biker bar. The air reeked of motor oil and alcohol. The deafening sounds of furious motorcycles and metal music roared for miles in the night from just this tiny place. A crowd of motorcycles were parked out front. On top of the bar sat a huge red neon sign shaped like barbed wire that read 'Ripcord'. Vice and Mature casually proceeded, but Hiroshi just stared at the place. When he saw he was falling behind however, he quickly ran up after them.

Hiroshi nervously asked, "Uh, Mature-chan, Vice-chan, are you sure this is the place?"

Vice plainly replied, "Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"No, but … this place seems a little … rough, don't you think?"

Mature reasoned, "You said any place. If it's too 'rough' for you, you can stay in the car."

Hiroshi let out a soft groan, and swallowed hard. Finally, like a normal younger brother, he slowly ran after his 'sisters'. Vice and Mature stopped to read the board out front followed Hiroshi stopping and reading it aloud.

"'Ripcord gladly welcomes the Devil's Hand biker gang'…" Hiroshi read before responding with nervous sarcasm, "I have such a good feeling about this."

Vice responded, "Excellent. This is definitely the perfect place."

Mature and Vice calmly entered with Hiroshi right behind. The bar was filled by about 50 harsh-looking men and women. Many of them had elaborate tattoos and knives, but all of them were clad in leather and bore a symbol of a grotesque skeletal hand covered in fire. Instantly, every last one of them stopped and stared at the three out-of-place attendants. Mostly, they were staring at Hiroshi: he was a young guy; he was obviously prosperous based on the watch on his wrist and the necklace around his neck; he was also very clean from his clothes to his body.

A huge man with a long, scraggly beard promptly yelled out in enmity, "Hey! Who's the rich kid?!"

Mature whispered reassuringly, "Don't worry; I got it…" She then cleared her throat and announced, "The next round of drinks is free! The rich kid is paying!"

The offer was met with some cheers and mostly laughter, but the gang accepted the peace offering and went back to what they were doing.

Hiroshi observed in slight disbelief, "That's got to be fifty people…"

Vice pointed out, "Yeah, but they don't want to kill you anymore."

Hiroshi let out an acceptant sigh, and replied, "… Fair enough."

From there, Mature went off to a table by herself, and again began attracting attention with no effort at all. Upon seeing a group of men arm wrestling, Vice swiftly joined them and got in line. Both of them seemed to fit right in. Hiroshi was not so fortunate; he stuck out incredibly and was terribly uncomfortable. By attrition only, Hiroshi went to the bar to stay out of trouble.

"What'll it be, Richie rich?" the bartender asked.

Hiroshi nervously answered, "Hmm? Oh, uh … um … Rum and coke hold the rum"

The bartender wielded a spigot from his tap, filled a glass with plain cola, and handed it to Hiroshi. The young man took the drink, but didn't drink any of it, simply holding in an attempt to not stand out so much. After a moment, Hiroshi got into trouble much to his chagrin and desperately trying not to: Many women in the gang were looking at Hiroshi with intrigue and interest. Most of them just smile, but ever so often, some would blow him a kiss. Needless to say, this did not go well with the men. Hiroshi kindly and politely acknowledged the attention until he got a rather unhappy visitor.

Suddenly, the biker with the scraggly beard from before stood in front of him. He was a foot and a few inches taller than Hiroshi, not to mention a good deal wider and thicker as well. The word 'Thrash' was written on the flap of his vest. 'Thrash' glared down menacingly at Hiroshi, who could only stare up while trying to conceal his fear. He then let Hiroshi know he was not welcome. With a deep snort, 'Thrash' proceeded to spit a black wad of ooze and sludge into Hiroshi's drink! Taking the hint, Hiroshi tentatively placed the drink onto the bar and scooted past as 'Thrash' continued to glare and growl at him.

It wasn't long before Hiroshi was in trouble again; a group of bikers near the pool tables soon noticed him…

A biker named 'Diablo' called out, "Hey, rich kid, you shoot pool?"

Hiroshi hesitantly offered, "Very little…"

Diablo quickly replied, "That's perfect…"

Hiroshi barely had to time to register the thought as he was quickly shoved by other members toward the table.

"That's a real nice watch you got there." Diablo observed.

Nervous by it, Hiroshi replied, "Thanks. It belonged to my Dad."

"I'll play you for it." Diablo offered.

Hiroshi nervously and politely declined, "Oh no; I can't. This watch has been in my family for generations. I can't risk losing it. Besides, it's worth $2000; I don't think…"

Before Hiroshi could even finish his sentence, Diablo produced a gigantic wad of money, and some members added even more money to that.

"Come on, rich kid. We're even throwing in an extra thousand."

His heart racing and his hands starting to shake, Hiroshi replied, "That's … generous of you, but I really can't."

The young man tried to back way, but was quickly cut off as he backed right into three more bikers named 'Crush', 'Muerto', and 'Grave Digger'. All three of them were also much larger than Hiroshi. They glared threateningly at him before shoving him back to the table."

Diablo persisted, "This is your last chance, kid; take or leave it. What's it gonna be?"

The entire circle of bikers closed in a little as if to drive the point home.

Hiroshi swallowed hard before responding, "Well … since you talked me into it…"

Without delay, one biker racked up the cue balls. Another handed Diablo a cue stick that he began dusting. Hiroshi slowly took off the watch and hesitantly placed it on the table edge next to the money. Diablo then tossed Hiroshi a cue stick.

"Tell you what…" Diablo offered, "Since you're the newbie, why don't you break? You don't have to call."

The young teen nervously got set; he had only practiced one shot. Hiroshi chalked his cue and began surveying the table. He measured the distance with his stick, walked a lap around feeling the table. The grooves, bumps, and material were all consistent, but the shot was still a huge gamble… Finally, Hiroshi postured him by turning sideways to the table and facing the stick. He pumped once, then twice, and a third time… In one shot, he spun the stick while thrusting it like the handle of a foosball game. Hiroshi hit the shot perfectly, and the balls broke into a chaotic mess until every last one landed in a hole! The bikers were dumbfounded to the point that some could only stare at the now-empty table in wide-mouthed shock. Most of them however quickly got over their amazement and looked up growling at Hiroshi somewhat out of feeling cheated but mostly out of dislike.

Seeing this a good time to make a break for it, Hiroshi knew trouble was coming, placed the cue on the table, and explained, "Um… Lucky spin…" He produced an anxious smile, and said as he nervously picked up the watch and put it back on, "You all can keep your money…"

The young man backed away, and this time barely escaped… The night went on, Vice got her chance at arm wrestling, and Hiroshi managed to stay out of the way. Mature then found 'prey' in the form of smaller but still pretty tall man holding a beer. She proceeded to 'baited' him, whistled at him, and gave him a tempting look as he turned. The biker named 'Torque' started over.

Torque started, "Hey, cutie. I couldn't help but notice you were lookin' at me."

Enacting her first step of getting his attention, Mature gave him a coy smile and said, "I'm sorry… Why did you come over here?"

Thinking she's playing, Torque continued, "Just a hunch… I think I got your message loud and clear."

With this success, Mature moved to draw him closer, and said in a flirtatious tone, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You should go back where you came from."

Slightly confused, Torque went along with it, "I don't know about that, but you're not getting' rid of me that easy."

Across the room, Hiroshi suddenly got a reaction. His heart started pounding madly. His chest started aching and burning. His temples throbbed intensely. His eyesight and vision started quaking and narrowing into a funnel. His sense was again activating, and, based on the severity of his symptoms, the cause of it was very close. He began looking around for the reason behind this. One sure thing was that it was not Vice in trouble. Vice was arm wrestling and beating large men at that. Her victories were getting her cheers and pats of respect. If nothing, she actually seemed to be enjoying herself. Hiroshi then turned his attention to Mature, and saw the man she was talking to … and the knife on his leg, That was it! Hiroshi hastily started over…

Mature found this too easy, and went for disorientation, "Seriously … go away and leave me alone."

Mature pushed him back and deliberately spilled his entire beer all over him.

Mature continued in a seductive tone, "Oh, so sorry. Well, bye-bye now"

She waved to him, and that sent him over the edge. Torque growled and moved aggressively.

He angrily started, "You bi…"

Torque suddenly got a surprise… Hiroshi tapped him on the shoulder and stopped him in his tracks!

"Excuse me, but I think she asked you to go away."

"Beat it, rich kid! This don't concern you!"

"I'll say it again..."

Hiroshi grabbed Torque, and, with a lightning-quick spin, inverted their positions, placing himself between Torque and Mature.

Hiroshi continued in an oddly serious (for him) tone, "My sister told you to leave her alone, and I suggest you listen to her."

Annoyed by Hiroshi's chivalry, Mature whispered to him, "What are you doing, kid?"

Hiroshi whispered back, "Repaying your favor, onee-chan. Don't worry; I'll take care of this guy."

With his anger now directed at Hiroshi, Torque retorted, "Who's gonna make me, runt? You?!"

"I'd rather avoid violence, but I will use it, should the need arise." Hiroshi calmly replied.

Torque ranted, "Oh, you're so asking for a beat down, kid! And Torque's gonna give it to you."

"Wow. It's been a while since I've heard someone refer to themselves in the third-person."

Vice, who had made her way to Mature by this time, asked, "What's gotten into the kid?"

"He's defending me or something…"

A smile crossed Vice's face as she said, "He'll be killed for sure."

Mature also grew a smile and replied, "I know; I figured we'll enjoy that."

Vice added, "It should be fun to watch!"

Torque roared, "I'm gonna gut you, kid!"

The angered biker charged hard at Hiroshi and started furiously punching and kicking at the young man. Surprisingly, Hiroshi evaded the fury with evident ease! The first tirade ended when Hiroshi easily ducked behind Torque and gave him a hard shove in the back. The biker stumbled for a moment, but came back with another flurry. Again, Hiroshi dodged all the attacks. This time, he knocked a punch aside, and countered with a fist right to Torque's chest. The biker was knocked back and halted for a moment, but he ultimately shook it off and came dashing again. The very first strike saw the first retaliation from Hiroshi: the young man immediately ducked under the hooking fist and buried his fist right in Torque's ribs. Adding a second attack, as Torque jackknifed forward, Hiroshi rose up with a knee right to the biker's chin. Torque was rocked backward with every single member of the gang watching the fight now.

Hiroshi, his voice still rooted in seriousness, offered, "Sir, I think you should quit while you're ahead. I merely ask you respect my sister's request that you leave her alone."

Torque venomously snapped back, "You think you're real tough, huh? Well, after I'm done with you, I'm gonna slit both those b-----s' throats!"

Hiroshi reacted swiftly and violently to the comment, and lashed out with a lightning-quick snap kick to Torque's face. It was so fast that Torque couldn't block, so he caught the strike right in the nose and fell to the floor holding his face. Vice was barely able to clench her fist before the response. Vice and Mature, maybe more than the biker gang, was thoroughly surprised by this recent turn in behavior. In all the time they'd spent with him, Hiroshi never showed this attitude and he was never this strong. What had gotten into him? He actually almost looked … good."

Hiroshi simply stated, "Now, now; there's no need for nasty names…"

Torque angrily exclaimed as he rose to his feet, "You broke my nose, you little f---!"

The livid biker then pulled out his knife, a rather ghastly nine-inch hunting blade. Immediately, he went straight for the kill, and aimed for Hiroshi's vitals. The young man instantly caught Torque's arm, and let loose of a stiff barrage: he delivered fist to the gut, followed by a forearm to the face, then a rebound backhand, a twist of the wrist to gain possession of the knife, a knee to the ribs, and finally a front kick that sent Torque to the floor! Hiroshi calmly handed the knife to Mature as Torque slid back holding his chest.

Vice then complemented, "Nice work … little brother."

Not recognizing the name she gave, Hiroshi simply replied, "Thanks."

Immediately, a loud whistle filled the bar; this argument wasn't over. Hiroshi turned back to see Thrash flipping over a pool table out of the way.

Thrash irritatedly proclaimed, "You wanna start somethin', rich kid?! You fight one of us, you fight all of us!!!"

Upon the rallying cry, the five largest members came forward, Crush, Grave Digger, Diablo, Muerto, and Thrash himself, and one-by-one they prepared to kill: Diablo grabbed a pool cue and started twirling it like a kendo stick; Muerto took the thick bike chain from around his neck and began spinning one end; Digger smashed an empty beer bottle for a makeshift weapon; Crush pulled out his knife; and Thrash put on a pair of brass knuckles.

Hiroshi calmly turned to Vice and Mature, saying, "Excuse me, shimai; I have to finish something."

Mature said with a smile as Hiroshi stepped forward in hostile territory, "This should be a bloodbath."

Practically licking her lips at the thought, Vice added, "Let's pray…"

The bar was now a lion's den with all the other members of the gang jumping, shouting, and screaming for Hiroshi's blood. At that moment, Hiroshi revealed something that even Vice and Mature hadn't seen: Faced with a flood of adversity, the young man assumed a 'new' stance. He began rhythmically 'bouncing' on the fronts of his feet. He loosely held his hands up as they bobbed in step with his feet. Every few feet, he would reset by lifting a leg and flicking his wrists. It was a vast departure from the stance he used when he sparred with them. It was just another reason for Mature and Vice to be caught off-guard by this new side to the kid. The bikers really did not know what to make of the stance or just who would go first.

After a brief standoff, Thrash angrily commanded, "Well, are you gonna stand around and watch him dance all day?! Kill him!!!"

Digger came first, slashing and stabbing with the jagged end of the bottle. Hiroshi spun behind and delivered a stiff kick to his back, pushing him a ways forward. The young man proceeded to jump surprisingly high into the air, and seemed to descend right toward Digger right before catching the large biker just as he turned, landing a crossing double forearm that sent Digger skidding backward across the floor. Muerto wasted no time swinging and throwing the end of the chain. Eventually, Hiroshi managed to kick the chain hard enough to send it right in the biker's face. The surprise and impact sent Muerto onto and nearby pool table, and Hiroshi swiftly capitalized on the opportunity. The young man jumped in an arc toward the facedown Muerto, spun in mid-air, and used the momentum from the jump and the spin to give a tremendous heel drop right to the biker's kidneys.

The very next moment, Hiroshi ducked as he spun around to avoid Crush's slash, and used the motion to take Crush off his feet with a wide-arcing hand swipe to the knees. With uncanny speed, Hiroshi uncoiled forward, catching Crush by the waist, sped forward with the biker in hand, and one-handedly slammed him into the wall so hard that the bar shook. Diablo let out an angry scream and got into the action next by vaulting off a pool table with the cue stick raised and ready to crash down. Hiroshi, upon seeing him, spiraled up diagonally toward him, and delivered two strong kicks: the first one snapped the cue in two, and the second impacted Diablo's chest, and propelled him back ward. The biker smashed a light with the back of his head, and hit the ground with a sick thump. Four down and one to go, Hiroshi calmly reassumed his stance and slowly turned to Thrash.

Hiroshi offered with strange politeness, "Sir, this has gone way too far, and I would prefer it not go any further. I'm asking we stop this."

Only more incensed by the display and subsequent request, Thrash shot back, "You think it's that easy, you f----r?! Naw, you're gonna die tonight, fool!"

Thrash started punching swiftly and fiercely, staying true to his moniker and thrashing about. Hiroshi calmly avoided the mad fury, and countered with stiff shots to the ribs and legs in attempt to shake the biker. Eventually, Thrash managed to catch the young man by the arm, threw Hiroshi onto his shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around his mid-section. He savagely began squeezing in an attempt to snap the young man's back. Acting quickly, Hiroshi used the added height to let loose a fierce volley of punches, chops, forearms, and elbows directly onto and all over the biker's head. The barrage caused enough pain to make Thrash drop Hiroshi and hold his own now throbbing and aching head. Upon landing, the young man dropped to his knees holding his ribs.

Despite being in pain, Thrash's rage and pride wouldn't allow him to let up; he just couldn't let the 'rich kid' win in his own house. Because of that, Thrash came forward again, but there was one thing in his way: he couldn't really see because his head was still foggy. As the groggy biker came for him, Hiroshi reacted in impressive fashion; he turned his heel out ward, and sprang up in a somersault, landing a rising heel to Thrash's chin. The biker flew up and back before landing on his upper shoulders, folding like an accordion.

Hiroshi stayed n his stance while he surveyed the situation, and it looked good. His attacked were either unconscious or writhing in pain, and the rest of the gang was just staring in slack-jawed amazement and disbelief. The young man slowly relaxed and gave a slight martial artist's bow before turning and starting back to Vice and Mature. Suddenly, he froze at the distinctive click … of a gun's hammer! Hiroshi turned slightly to see Torque standing and pointing a .44 Magnum Revolver.

Hiroshi responded in an oddly calm, almost insouciant tone, "Mr. Torque … think about this for a moment; Consider what you're doing…"

Livid, Torque roared, "Shut up! Shut the f--- up!!! You're not gonna come in here and make fools of us! You think you'll walk out of here that easy?!"

At that point, Mature and Vice saw Hiroshi preparing … something. They looked down as he slowly clawed his hand. The scene only turned more interesting as smoke started rising off his hand and emanating a white light…

Torque yelled out as he pressed the trigger, "Die, you piece of crap!!!"

BANG! FOOSH!! Torque fired just the beaten five sat up. Hiroshi reflexively thrust his smoking hand forward, and blasted out … a large, beach ball-sized sphere of pure white fire!!! The flare illuminated the entire bar and raised the temperature at least 20 degrees. The fireball absorbed the impact of the bullet and still slammed into Torque's forward stretched arm and chest. The biker fell to the floor screaming bloody murder as he dropped the now volcanically hot gun. The young man calmly kept his hand stretched forward with it entirely covered in white flames, and the fact that he was not in pain acted out what everyone else was figuring out: he himself was generating, maintaining, and feeding the ember. The gang continued staring, but this one was filled with horror and terror! Each of the floored bikers quickly backpedaled; he might throw a fireball at them next, they feared. Even Vice and Mature stared disbelievingly at their 19-year-old associate at another detail about himself they didn't know about him.

With Hiroshi's back to him, the bartender prepared to strike, grabbing a shotgun from under the bar. He quickly loaded it, and pointed it at the Hiroshi's head.

"No, you don't!" Mature said as she saw it.

KA-SHING!!! With a single swipe, Mature sliced the gun in half. Vice followed right behind and lashed her arm out at super speed, grabbing the handle right out of his hands. The two women actually were surprised by their own actions. The response was mostly out of instinct and without thought; the reason they actually protected Hiroshi was lost to them however. The bikers actually flinched at Vice and Mature's reveal of their abilities.

The bartender put up a brave front but was still trembling from fear as he demanded, "I don't let no freaks in my bar. I want all three of you out now!"

Vice couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the statement. Hiroshi maintained as he turned his head slightly to them.

Hiroshi calmly asked his 'sisters', "Mature-chan, Vice-chan, what do you want to do?"

As she dropped the gun fragment, Vice replied, "I think we're done here. Let's give the man what he wants."

Mature added, "Agreed. It's no fun playing with them any more anyway."

Hiroshi slowly reached into his shirt pocket, a motion that caused everyone beside the trio to step backward, pulled out something he looked over in his hands, and threw on to the bar … a roll of six 10,000 yen bills!

"That should cover everyone." Hiroshi calmly explained.

The young man clenched his fist, and the flames rose upward off his arm and evaporated, extinguished. With that, the trio left the same way they came in: with the entire crowd at the bar staring at them; this time, however, relief was the feeling of the gang. On the curb, Hiroshi pulled out his phone and hits a number on speed dial, calling for the limo. Meanwhile, Mature and Vice continued to stare at him in disbelief of what just transpired. They just couldn't add it up. To them, he was just wet clay, but suddenly he was a war machine? They couldn't understand it. It wasn't long before Hiroshi could 'feel' them staring at him…

"Is … something wrong?" Hiroshi asked with slight confusion.

"Yeah…" Vice replied, "Never in a thousand years did you expect anything like that to come out of you. Who knew you were actually hiding a spine in there!"

"Thanks … I think." Hiroshi said as he remembered, "By the way, Vice-chan, did you actually call me … little brother?"

----------------

_**Mature Conversation**_

Hiroshi got back to his study and sat on his couch. He promptly buried his head in his hands; it had been a long night, and he was taxed mentally, physically, and emotionally. Not long after, Mature let herself in as she did when he was in his office, and sat next to him on the couch. Mature made herself even more comfortable as she kicked off her shoes, and placed her legs across Hiroshi's lap.

Mature requested as Hiroshi looked to her, "Could you give me a hand, preferably two?"

Mature had gone through this routine once when she wanted to talk; Hiroshi knew what she wanted. So, with a brief rub of his hands, Hiroshi began massaging her feet and ankles.

Mature began speaking in what was really a subtle interrogation, "That was some show you put on tonight, one I didn't think you had in you. You've been holding back on us…"

Hiroshi replied with some regret, "Honestly … I'd hoped I'd never have to show you that side. I never meant for things to get out of hand like that."

"You still managed to make a save just in time. What made you think I needed your help anyway?"

Hiroshi explained, "It's a special … 'sense' I have. It comes on whenever a woman I feel close to or is in close proximity to me is in danger or injured. If I ignore it or something bad happens, I get very sick like that time a few years back. It's how I found you and Vice-chan in the first place."

"Interesting. However, you managed to beat five armed opponents that were a lot larger than you. What was that fighting style you used; I can't remember ever seeing one like it."

"Officially, it's the 'Amaterasu Fighting Arts'. I come from an extensive lineage, and, as you probably know, if you come from a long family line, your family has some style of self-defense especially in this country and even this world we live in…" Hiroshi chuckled before continuing, "You know, the funny part of it is that I don't even use the real style; true 'Amaterasu Fighting Arts' are only taught to the women in our family."

"Just the women?"

"That's one of the rules in a matriarchal family. I actually use an off-shoot style that my dad taught me."

"So, your father taught you. Did he also teach you to make that pretty fire of yours?"

Hiroshi chuckled again before answering, "I sort of discovered that on my own. I saw this girl I liked one day, and I accidently set my hair on fire. That's when my dad started training me…" He created a small flame in his hand as he finished, "That's also when I found out that he could do it, and my mom and sister could do it too. Just like the style, this flame runs in the family too."

Mature continued as Hiroshi extinguished the flame and went back to the massage, "Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you? Tell me one last thing: do these talented hands of yours run in the family too?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so. I read that people suffering from atrophy experience extreme stiffness and soreness in their muscles and joints, so … I took a course in muscle therapy and massaging."

"It helps that your hands are always warm, but … you're very good at it."

"Thank you… What?!"

"Yes, that was a compliment, but don't ask me to repeat it and don't get used to it."

Happy to have earned it, Hiroshi said with a smile, "Of course, onee-chan."

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** And there you have it. News of the 'white fire incident' is going to hit some very intrigued ears, and a certain someone pays a visit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and that you come back to see what happens next. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	3. The Sneering Blaze and Heaven's Flame

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters_

_**A/N: **_** Hello and welcome. I really glad you decided to give my story a read, and I hope you enjoy it. As I said last time, the 'incident' in the last chapter has caught the attention of interesting people, and it brings a special visitor along. Also, this chapter gives a guess (although not maybe not the best one) for the outcome for the next tournament, so let's get started. And here … we … go: **

The King of Fighters XIV: The Arrival of Heaven

The Sneering Blaze and The Flames of Heaven

_**A Smoldering Interest**_

In an unremarkable alley at night, a young man was standing quietly, while standing out in his drab surroundings. Meanwhile, he was growing impatient. He slowly tapped his feet against the pavement, the clicking the only sound that could be heard. Eventually, he turned to playing with the lock of silver hair that hung in his face, and every now and then, would admire his elaborately painted nails as he checked the time for the umpteenth time. Ash Crimson just hated to be kept waiting.

Mentally, he cursed this bothersome practice he had to adopt. Shen Woo and Oswald had been missing ever since the eleventh tournament. Duo Lon had been against him for some time now. With another tournament looming, Ash found himself without any one to turn to. Single entry had worked the last time, but that was no longer an option. Ash's recent conquest and failure made it all too clear that he needed back up…

------------

"_It's mine!!!" Ash elatedly exclaimed, "Finally! The Kusanagi sword! Now, all three treasures will help me…"_

_ Ash abruptly halted his celebration to somersault over an incoming attack. A brief glimpse reveals it to be a rather familiar, ghoulish ball of gray energy: Duo Lon's Ju-on Shikon!_

"_A nice, predictable try; Better luck next time, mon ami."_ _Ash said as he sailed over his one-time ally._

"_You're not going anywhere…" Benimaru Nikaido proclaimed as Ash fell into his grasp, "Elec-Trigger!!!"_

_ Benimaru pushed all the voltage he could muster into Ash's body. The young Frenchman kicked out of the hold just before he was fried to a crisp. _

"_What a pack of nuisances…" Ash said under his breath, his head still foggy from the major jolt._

_An enraged voice called out, "Play time's over. Time to die!"_

_ Ash turned just in time to see. Iori released all his pent-up rage to bombard and slash with his 'Rage of the 8 maidens'…_

_His voice crazed, Iori shouted, "Cry! Yell! Scream! … And die!"_

_ Again, Ash evaded just in time to save himself, teleporting away before Iori could deliver 'Bloom of the Wolf'…_

"_Time to go; I can't lose now."_

_Before Ash could go, a slightly exhausted Kyo grabbed him, proclaiming, "You won't get away. We're … not done yet."_

_Despite the fact his mind was still cloudy, Ash managed a sneer, "You should rest now, Kyo. You're embarrassing yourself."_

_Kyo began preparing an attack as he said, "I'll show you … the true power of the Kusanagi fist!"_

_Ash let escape a snide giggle as he responded, "Don't make me laugh. Your flame is mine; just what do you expect to do?"_

_ Ash hadn't seen the whole thing… Before the young Frenchman could clear his head, Kyo blasted him with a raw 910 Dragon Slayer, and followed up with an uncovered 182 Shiki. Despite losing his flame, Kyo's punches and power hadn't waned at all. Ash flew backward right into a waiting and ready Elisabeth Blanctorche. As soon as she could, she plunged her hand into Ash's back, and extracted the Kusanagi sword from his body! The rushing loss of power took its toll on Ash as he immediately fell to his knees, coughing profusely and convulsing uncontrollably. With a flick of her wrist, Elisabeth tossed the sword back to its rightful owner, and the sword immediately reentered Kyo's body, rejoining him in a burst of red flames._

"_One down, two to go…" Elisabeth stated. _

_Ash almost frantically said, "No! Stay away from me…"_

_ No other choice and too exhausted to continue, Ash teleported to safety…_

------------

"So close… I was so close, I was there… Ah, c'est la vie. As soon as I form a team, obtaining Kyo's treasure again will be easy, maybe too easy. Now… if only finding new partners weren't so boring…"

Finally, Ash's wait was over. A rather skinny, nondescript man arrived, staying in the shadows.

"It's about time. Do we have any new leads?"

His voice one could imagine coming from a snake, the contact replied, "Afraid not. I found several prospects, but they all were busts."

"Please explain."

The contact continued, "I tracked down a Chinese martial artist in the USA, but she hadn't been in the ranks in years and seemed out of practice. Then, there was a Spanish girl who had promising talent but wasn't anywhere near tournament skill yet. Finally, I came across a wild character from London who was definitely competition caliber, but he was quickly snatched into employ of a Japanese Yakuza."

"Tsk tsk. Such a shame. Are you sure you don't have anything else?"

"Well, there was one thing, but it seemed too ridiculous to pursue."

His interest peaked, Ash insisted, "Ooh, do tell…"

"Alright. There's been a rumor going around and gaining speed for that matter about a guy who allegedly took on a whole gang of armed bikers by himself. His age varies but most say he's pretty young. The outrageous part, though, is that the fight ended … when he supposedly shot white flames out of his bare hands."

Ash, barely able to contain himself, inquired further, "My, my, now that's interesting… Pray tell, where do they say this took place?"

"Some aren't sure, but all said Japan and most said Osaka."

Ash said to himself, "Well then, that's more like it. I guess my next step is Osaka, Japan…"

* * *

_**The Real Style**_

As Mature watched on from the side, Vice and Hiroshi were engaged in a training spar, but truthfully it wasn't going very well. The problem was that Hiroshi was holding back. For one, his stance was not the dynamic and potent one he used during the incident, but instead took one that was static and defensive. That wasn't the only inconsistency however. He wasn't reacting as quickly as he did. He wasn't as aggressive or opportunistic. He simply wasn't fighting to his potential in general.

Vice was holding back as well, but for a much different reason. She was subduing her desire to simply tear him apart in an attempt to get Hiroshi to fight honestly, but it wasn't working. In fact, it seemed like the Amaterasu scion was actually refusing the bait.

Eventually, Vice knocked him down with a shoulder charge, 'Mayhem', and, before he could make a move, immediately sat on his waist. She proceeded to wrap her hands around his neck at just the right pressure, hard enough to control his air but still allowing him to speak.

Vice said in a serious tone, "I hate figuring things out. You know that, right?"

"Yeah…" Hiroshi choked out.

Vice continued, "I can't figure you out, kid. First, you're weak, and then you suddenly turn into a deadly weapon. Now, you're back to being pathetic. It's really starting to piss me off! I want to see how you really fight, the way you did to those punks at the bar. If you have trouble remembering, fight like I'm trying to kill you … because now I will be. Got it?!"

Hiroshi paused before reluctantly replying, "Got it…"

Vice finally released her grasp, and the two rose to their feet. At that moment, Hiroshi closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as he composed himself and readied for what he was about to do. Finally, Vice got into her stance, and Hiroshi assumed his … the real one this time. The two went back at it again, this time with more competitive results: The Amaterasu scion actually fought back this time, and more than holds his own, keeping Vice on her toes and even rocking her a few times. It didn't take long before Vice lost herself in the fight and began fighting to kill as she said; she was almost impressed he managed to bring it out of her.

The match went back-and-forth. Hiroshi was a tough opponent due to his ability to switch from a defensive approach to an offensive one instantly and on-the-fly, and a counter throw of his was particularly challenging for Vice to deal with. At last, Hiroshi blocked another 'Mayhem' charge, and dashed forward into a motion that looked just like the motion for his fireball. The result … was only a palm thrust to her stomach. Vice rolled through, but caught him in the end of her legs and drove him with a leg slam. She continued to back-flip while keeping hold of Hiroshi, slamming him over and over in her 'Withering Surface'. After a moment of punishment, Hiroshi lurched upward after being slammed for the last time, but fell supine shortly after.

Still hyped up from the fight, Vice stalked up to him, breathing still heavy half from the fight and half from the craving. Slowly, she moved toward him, her hand clawed and ready… Her heart raced in anticipation… The strength teemed in her arms, fingers, and even nails. She could practically feel his heart beating in her hand already. Then, something rang out next…

"Master Hiroshi! Master Hiroshi!" Maxwell called out as he stuck his head in the door.

Opening his eyes and turning his head to the door, Hiroshi replied, "Yes, Maxwell-sama. What is it?"

"Young master, you have a call from … a Ms. Chizuru Kagura."

Without delay, Mature had an adverse reaction to the name. Her eyes widened as her pupils dilated. She began shaking while she clenched her fist so hard that she almost cut her hand. The very name enraged her.

"Thank you, Maxwell-sama." Hiroshi replied, "If you both don't mind, I really must take this call."

The Amaterasu scion then kipped up effortlessly, seemingly showing no ill effects from the match, and motioned for the door.

Hiding her ire, Mature asked before he made his exit, "You … know of the Kagura family?"

"Oh yes." Hiroshi explained, "Kagura Enterprises and Amaterasu Industries have been notable business partners for many years. Presently, I am closely partnered with Chizuru-sama. You can even say we're … friends in a way. I'm actually surprised you know of her, Mature-chan. So, you see I really need to take this call. I'll see you later, shimai."

With that, Hiroshi exited the room right behind Maxwell…

Vice ignored Mature's still-present anger and asked, "So, what do you think of the kid?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about his style. He's got fighting and strategy down, but I still don't know about him. He definitely doesn't seem that impressive."

Cooling herself to respond, Mature pointed out, "Don't be so sure. Of what I can remember, he fights as well, maybe better, than most we've gone up against. Not to mention we're forgetting one thing: he didn't shoot fire at you once."

Vice stopped to run the fight through her mind, and realized, "You know… you're right. Man, he's good at hiding himself. Who knows what other tricks that kid can do! Hmph… If he actually uses that flame of his effectively … he might even be able to give that bastard Iori a few tantrums."

* * *

_**Invitation Confrontation**_

After a long and far-reaching search, Ash came to his destination: a large, western-style mansion on the outcomes of Osaka, the home of his target. His search through all corners of the city was given the name of one of the most powerful and most enigmatic people in the world. A small investigation of young man's company yielded the address of the 'Firmament Mansion', the home of one Hiroshi Amaterasu. Ash took a moment to admire the residence before nonchalantly approaching its front door and ringing its door bell.

Quickly stepping outside and blocking the door, Maxwell answered, "How may I help you, sir?"

Ash cordially asked, "I'm looking for the owner of this residence."

Maxwell inquired while trying to mask his extreme suspicion, "And what might I ask is your business with my employer?"

Ash gave a smile and genially explained, "Not much really. I just have a small proposition for him."

Trying to do so kindly, Maxwell retorted, "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid that is out of the question…"

Hiroshi suddenly said over the outdoor intercom unit, "It's okay, Maxwell-sama. He can come in."

Maxwell hesitated a moment before reluctantly leading Ash, who was still smiling, inside… Meanwhile Vice and Mature were walking down a hall when Hiroshi approached them.

"Vice-chan, Mature-chan, would accompany me please? I might need your help."

"What do you need us for?" Mature replied rather hostilely.

"If things go the way I think they will … I'll need your backup."

Confused by the situation as they were, Vice and Mature nevertheless followed him anyway… Ash admired all the inner trappings of the mansion as he walked, from the majestically high ceiling to the beautiful marble floor to the exquisite furniture perfectly arranged. Finally, Hiroshi, flanked by Vice and Mature, emerged and approached.

Ash respectfully extended his hand and kindly said, "Ah, Monsieur Amaterasu. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Hiroshi bowed slightly out of respect, and returned the handshake as he replied, "Hello and welcome to my home. Let's move to my office, so we can speak more."

The four started further into the house, but almost from the start, Vice and Mature noticed something was off. First, Hiroshi's introduction to Ash was flat and lifeless. He wasn't walking backward while making small talk, a custom of his when entertaining company. In fact, he rarely looked back at Ash. He usually didn't take others to his home office nor had he ever asked the two of them to back him up before then. He just wasn't acting how he would around guests or visitors to the house.

Finally, they arrived at Hiroshi's study. On the far end of the room sat a desk littered with papers and chair under it, behind it a massive collection of books in a wall-length case. Mounted on the opposite wall with a couch under it was a large portrait of four smiling people: a man and woman were standing, a girl of about ten sat in a chair in front of the woman, and a boy of about six sat in a chair in front of the man in the lower left of the painting, the boy resembling a much younger Hiroshi. In the middle of the room was a chair with its back to the door, and across from it were three side-by-side, somewhat lavish armchairs with their back to a wall-length window facing the city.

Hiroshi pointed to the away facing chair, and said as he moved for the three opposite chairs, "Please, have a seat."

As requested, Ash took his seat in the away-facing chair, and Hiroshi sat in the middle chair of the set of three … but stood back up when he saw Vice and Mature in a position familiar to them: standing at the door.

"Uh … Mature-chan, Vice-chan, are you alright, standing up over there I mean?" Hiroshi asked out of slight confusion.

Mature responded, "What are you talking about? We usually stand like this, like we're supposed to."

Hiroshi chuckled slightly and said with a smile, "My own employees don't stand when I come into a room… You're family, so you definitely don't need to stand."

Vice offered with confusion and slight resistance, "You want us … to sit next to you?"

"Well, yes, if you want to. I bought these chairs for you both after all."

During the whole interaction, Ash observed carefully and intently, hoping to get a possible soft spot, exploitation or leverage point. More obvious than anything, Hiroshi at least felt a connection to these two, and at most, had feelings toward them. Meanwhile, Vice and Mature didn't quite know how to react. Even in the most vivid of their scattered memories, they didn't recall ever having such treatment. At last, Mature and Vice slowly started over. Hiroshi continued to stand courteously as they took their seats before sitting himself, the trio filling the three almost throne-like chairs.

"So, to what do I owe this visit?" Hiroshi asked, wasting no time getting down to business.

Ash started with civility, "Several things, but I must say you are quite a handful to get in touch with. Still, from what I've heard, you're a really interesting individual. You're generally well-liked by your colleagues and employees, yet very few have actually been around you for very long or seen you in person for that matter."

"Well, I try to maintain an optimal and stable work environment, and I'm happy my employees enjoy working for my company. As for the meetings, I simply enjoy a … certain amount of anonymity."

"Don't we all? Well, I read up on your family, and it seems the Amaterasu house has its own fighting style. Word is that you're rather skilled in it yourself."

Hiroshi responded with a polite smile, "I'm, uh … well-versed in all of my family's traditions; well enough anyway."

Ash modestly continued, "I'm sure. About you personally, I hear you're quite an adamant admirer of the King of Fighters Tournaments. Apparently, you know many participants' teams and stats by heart. In some cases, that's all some people in your employ knew about you."

Hiroshi let out a slight chuckle, and replied, "You sure have done a lot of digging on me; you must be serious about this business proposition. Speaking of which … just what is it you're proposing to me?"

Ash cordially expressed, "I'm just proposing a small, limited-time partnership … between you and me."

The young Frenchman proceeded to pull out something and handed it to the Amaterasu scion; it was a small white envelope with a large red seal on the back. Hiroshi opened it up to find papers on … what else but the latest and upcoming KOF. Inside was a blank information card, a site map with directions, and an official tournament invitation…

Ash explained further, "You see, monsieur, I have three invitations but not one team member … and I believe you would be the perfect teammate. In fact, it's a wonder no one's ever asked you already. After all, you are a knowledgeable, smart, and powerful person. You're a rather talented fighter, possibly tournament-level from what I hear. Then, of course, you're a fan of the tournament itself. This would be the optimum chance for you to meet many of the fighters you've admired for so long. Add all of it together, and the choice is all too obvious… So, what do you think?"

Hiroshi fell silent as he pondered the opportunity. Meticulously, he stared at the invitation and looked over the whole package as he ran the whole proposition forwards, backwards, and forwards again through his mind. The very delay itself was what surprised the two women; they would have thought the Amaterasu scion would jump through the roof at the opportunity.

Finally, Hiroshi gave his answer, "You make a very good argument. I must admit it's very tempting … but …" He tucked everything neatly back into the envelope and handed it back to Ash as he finished, "I'm afraid I must decline."

Both Vice and Mature immediately looked at Hiroshi in utter shock.

"Um … I'm sorry?" Ash replied in utter disbelief as he slowly took the envelope.

Hiroshi politely explained, "I'm sorry, but I'm just not the right person. Now, if there's nothing else…"

Going for plan B, Ash quickly offered, "Now, hold on a moment before you make up your mind… Perhaps I can make things worth your while. I'm sure there's something I can do for you."

"I'm … not so sure."

Ash insisted as kindly and persuasively as he could, "Come now; there's no need to fear. There must be something your heart desires. Just give the word and I'll make it happen."

"You're correct, and that's kind of you ... but trust me. The thing I desire most … is something you can never give me." Then, the tone in Hiroshi's voice took a sudden turn into a much more serious one, "Furthermore, I know personally that nothing good can come from aligning with you … Ash Crimson."

It was like a bomb dropped in the room. Vice and Mature darted their eyes back forth between the two young men. Ash cautiously concealed his surprise as he was sure he didn't give his name … and he didn't. All of a sudden, the tension had gotten really thick really fast.

Trying not to sound thunderstruck, Ash inquired, "You … know my name?"

Hiroshi went to explain, a subtle hostility steaming from his mouth, "Yes. You see, there are some things you know about me, but many things you don't. One, apparently, is my company is closely partnered with Kagura Enterprises, meaning that its owner is a close acquaintance of mine. One day I'll never forget, I found out she had been hospitalized, almost near death … because of an attack. When I went to see her, Chizuru-sama said her attacker was a young Frenchman with painted nails, blue eyes, and platinum blond hair…"

Mature and Vice were practically on the edges of their seats now. They watched intently, noticed the slight tension in Hiroshi's jaw and the small bead of sweat on Ash's temple. If it wasn't before, the situation was definitely a powder keg now.

Hiroshi continued, "There's one more thing you should know about me: I don't take it well when the few I consider friends are threatened. But, even more than that … I have no respect, no sympathy, no mercy, and no patience for someone who (indicating with his fingers): 1. Attacks a defenseless and weakened opponent; 2. Someone who attacks a weakened and defenseless woman; and 3. Someone who attacks a weakened and defenseless woman from behind… According to my math, Ash Crimson, you've scored the trifecta. You had no chance before you even knocked on my door…"

Ash snidely replied, "Well … you certainly are a righteous one, aren't you? Still, I think you're making a dire mistake, Mon ami."

Hiroshi ignored the remark continued on with smoldering verve, "If you have nothing else to discuss, you know my reasons for wanting nothing to do with you, so this is the part where I tell you (and I quote) … to get your yellow, lying, disgraceful, lousy, no-good, low-down, floor-flushing carcass out of my house."

Mature instantly let out an amused snicker. She managed to stifle her laughter, but wasn't sorry to show her delight in the whole situation. Vice continued to look on with a pleased and eager smirk on her face, and soon tightened her fists; Hiroshi might have asked her to remove Ash after all.

Ash paused a moment as he absorbed the circumstances before finally saying, "Actually … there is one last thing…"

"Really? Pray tell?" Hiroshi replied.

"I heard one other rumor … about a young man who can shoot white flames. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

Hiroshi stated in a matter-of-fact way, "Well, you can stop speculating… It's true; I can command white fire."

"Ah, I appreciate your confession … but obviously, I can't accept such a claim without verification. I'll need some sort of demonstration."

Ash stood up and started looking around the room briefly. Finally, he walked over and stood in front of the large portrait.

Ash observed, "This painting… It's a family portrait, I presume. It's very intricate, and quite beautiful, I must say. It's probably even priceless."

Hiroshi moved forward in his seat as he replied, "You're right, and I would prefer you not stand so close to it."

Noting the urgency in Hiroshi's voice, Ash persisted, "You don't say. Then, I guess … it would be a real shame if something were to happen to it…"

Ash started to raise his hand to it, but didn't register where Hiroshi was before doing so. The Amaterasu scion rushed over before the young Frenchman could do anything, grabbed Ash's arm, and pulled him backward.

"What? Did I strike a nerve?" Ash asked with feigned innocence.

Hiroshi replied, still clutching Ash's raised wrist, "I told you once: leave my house… After all, we wouldn't want you to break any of these … 'pretty' little nails you have here."

Ash wasn't expecting that, and the look in Hiroshi's eyes meant business. Needless to say, he hadn't had the tables turned on him like that very often. Also needless to say, he didn't particularly enjoy his prized possessions threatened.

With his arrogant sneer, Ash responded, "So, I guess you do know how to play this game, but you should be careful…"

The young Frenchman's eyes suddenly turned black with red irises for a slight moment. He allowed himself to show a brief but obvious bit of anger. Finally, to drive home his attempt at minor intimidation, he generated some green, melted wax-like flames in his raised, grasped hand.

He continued, "You may be underestimating me just a little bit."

Oddly unfazed by the emerald embers inches from his face, Hiroshi continued, "I'm not selling you short at all, but you come to my home and threaten me…"

The Amaterasu scion tightened his grip on Ash's arm with truly surprising results: the green flames suddenly rose off Ash's hand and evaporated into nothing!

Hiroshi continued, "No, you're the one underestimating and not grasping the severity of this situation! You want to see white flames…?"

Instantly, he engulfed his and Ash's hands in flawless white flames, the light and sound of it filling the room. Again, Ash was thrown off by a display on Hiroshi's part. He could feel the fire was strong but subdued. It was hot enough he can feel it but not enough to burn. For a fleeting moment … a glimmer of fear even crept through Ash's façade.

With the fire's light highlighting his face and the look in his eyes as serious as death itself, "I'm going to make myself clear one last time: remove yourself from the premises, vacate my property, and get out of my home!"

A tense silence grew as the flames continued to burn, with Hiroshi's look and attitude not budging or giving an inch. Finally, Ash sighed and closed his eyes in acquiescence.

"Fine; have it your way. I'll leave in peace." Ash insouciantly said.

With that, Hiroshi released Ash, the flames instantly extinguishing upon the grip's release. The young Frenchman started for the door, but noticed Mature and Vice still looking at him. Then, he remembered the interaction with Hiroshi.

Ash friendly said to them, "Ladies, it was a pleasure meeting you."

He then kindly waved to them, and they waved back. Ash opened the door … to find Maxwell waiting there.

"Maxwell-sama, please escort Ash out, all the way out."

Maxwell nodded, and Ash made his way out. Meanwhile, Vice and Mature continued waving as he exited the room. Once he was gone though, Vice showed her true feelings toward him, giving him the finger through the door. The encounter over, the two women who basically served as witnesses began analyzing what had just taken place. Ash surely was interesting. If nothing else, he was bold. He was evidently strong despite his small frame. He was an intriguing figure indeed. Still, they were just a little bit more impressed by Hiroshi. He turned down a dream opportunity, but he showed (for lack of a better word) fire: There was some genuine 'hate' in his eyes. He had some base, some venom in his voice. He was unforgiving and unrelenting. Through it all, their main thought was that when he wanted to be, this kid really was something.

Commenting on it, Vice said, "First, you fight off an angry mob, then you add on some physical intimidation… You might actually have something worthwhile after all."

Mature added, "Better be careful. I think we're starting to rub off on you."

Staring at the portrait at this point, Hiroshi distractedly replied, "Yeah. I'm sorry you had to see that, by the way. I kind of … lost my head there."

Mature said with a smile, "No need to apologize. We love it when you use your strong hand like that."

They didn't see it. At that moment, Hiroshi's mind was somewhere else. His back was to them as he lightly touched the portrait as a downtrodden look crossed his face…

A ways away by now, Ash recapped his latest confrontation, all while staring at his recently-ignited hand. He was not sure if he planted any seeds in Hiroshi's mind, but he knew pursuing him any further would be a lost cause. While Hiroshi's showcase was impressive, his actual level was still a mystery; he could be a non-factor or he could be dangerous. The flame that the Amaterasu scion generated was truly something special indeed. Ash had never experienced anything like it before. Nevertheless, Ash had little to no new info and no chance to recruit his find. He still had no teammates, no new leads, and no one to call on. Still, there was one good thing that came out of the whole thing: it was pretty exciting.

Then, Ash found one last surprise from Hiroshi. The young Frenchman turned his arm over … to see something burned into his sleeve where the Amaterasu scion's palm had been: It had to be the family's seal as the same four character configuration was written throughout the house, Me-Gami Ama-Terasu…

* * *

_**Two-sided Reprieve**_

The Sneering Blaze continued on his way when suddenly he became suspicious. The area was too quiet. The shadows began shifting in odd ways all around. A foreboding sense started closing in. Ash started getting a feeling he was being followed or worse, hunted. Instead of the normal reaction to such a sense, Ash began to laugh at the set up. He loved the audacity and thrill of it. So, he acted ignorant to who or what was causing this, and continued on.

After a certain point, he stopped, and set up his own trap by kneeling down as if he were tying his shoe and waited. Sure enough, a person landed behind him, and Ash sprung into action. Without delay, the Sneering Blaze let out a 'Pulviose', but the person deftly back-flipped to avoid his strikes. Ash immediately followed with a 'Thermidor' that looked dead-on…

"Royal Flush!"

Suddenly, the 'Thermidor' was dispersed in a shower of green sparks. His stalker was actually a pair, and the second one had protected the one Ash attacked by deflecting the projectile. What's more was that these were two women. The first one was a younger woman in about her late teens with ruby-red eyes and platinum silver hair in an immensely long braid that resembled a scorpion's tail. She wore green aristocratic clothes and abnormally long sleeves that hung down to her knees. The second one was slightly older in her early twenties, rather tall with long legs, blue eyes, and black hair with red streaks throughout it. She wore a black suit with red pinstripes, her lips adorned in red lipstick, and a black fedora with a red band, a single poker card stuck underneath the band.

Amused by this surprise, Ash said, "Well, well. And what would you two ladies want with me?"

The 'red' woman answered with her smooth-as-silk, sultry voice, "You are Ash Crimson, correct? We simply want to talk."

The younger of the two added in a formal tone, "We apologize for our approach. It's obvious you misinterpreted our intentions."

"No harm done, mon Amie. Now, you both know who I am. Would you mind introducing yourselves?"

The younger one offered first, "Of course. I am Xiao Lon, from the Hebei province of China."

The name striking him immediately, Ash asked, "You don't say. Tell me; you wouldn't happen to be a Flying Brigand, would you?"

"Yes. Indeed, I am."

"Splendid. And what about …"

Ash paused because the red woman … was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she emerged behind Ash and gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

She then replied to his assumed question, "I go by many names, but you can call me Sharon." With a flick of her wrist, she used her sleight to produce a card, and handed it to Ash saying, "Here's my card."

Ash eyed the card: in the middle was a stylized drawing of Sharon herself, and a 'Q' and heart were in the upper-felt and lower-right corners of it.

"Interesting. The Queen of Hearts…"

Sharon confirmed as she reappeared next to Xiao Lon, "The one and only…"

Connecting another dot, Ash asked, "That attack you used earlier? You wouldn't happen to practice Karnoffel?"

"For the most part, though I'm not a master as of yet. But…" Sharon produced a card and used sleight to switch with a kunai, saying, "What I lack in Karnoffel, my ninjutsu fills in the rest…"

Ash tried to read his two lovely visitors. He wasn't sure if they were trustworthy or not … but this was nevertheless too tantalizing to pass up.

Feigning courtesy, Ash inquired, "Alright, then, Xiao Lon and Sharon … What would you like to talk about?"

Xiao Lon formally explained, "We heard you were having great difficulty finding suitable partners, and we would like to offer our assistance."

Explaining further, Sharon said, "More specifically, we want to be your teammates for the next King of Fighters tournament."

Ash responded with interest, "Oh? And, why so interested in the competition, Ms. Xiao Lon?"

Xiao Lon clearly stated, "Curiosity. Several members of my family have entered the competition, and I wish to know why this competition is so attractive."

For some reason, Ash found that he didn't like her answer. It seemed forced and contrived. He took note of this as he went on.

"And, what calls the 'Queen of Hearts' to the KOF?"

Sharon, who seemed very open moments before, replied with slight reluctance, "Honestly, I only have one real motive: there's … someone I'd like to meet."

Ash noticed that as well, as this reveal was more from slight embarrassment than secrecy. It was still hiding nonetheless.

Making his decision, Ash voiced, "Well, here's what I see, ladies: it's pretty fortunate you both should arrive here. I do have my suspicions, but Xiao Lon, your family ties and the skills of your group speak for themselves; I'd more than happy to team with you. As for you, Sharon, I know far too little about you, and there are just too many questions; I'm afraid I'm going to need more convincing…"

Sharon took it in stride and said, "If you say so. If you want to know more about me…"

Sharon reached behind her back, causing Ash to subtly prepare himself, and … revealed a metal briefcase.

Sharon continued, "We're gonna have to play a little game. Winner does as they please?"

With another confirmation in his mind, Ash agreed, "Fair enough. What's the game?"

The Queen of Hearts reached inside, and pulled out a ceramic figurine, answering, "Chess…"

------

On a nearby park table, Ash and Sharon played with an interesting mind game occurring between the two. Sharon had an edge, and Ash was not well-versed but he was still holding his own. While Sharon was moving along easily, Ash had to focus and think. Ash looked at the board concentrating, and Sharon just smiled coyly and occasionally waved at him every time he looked up. On top of that, Sharon would move instantly after Ash made his. All too familiar with this, Ash knew the Queen of Hearts was playing mind games, but he was actually giggling internally to be put in a situation like this. Truly, he liked Sharon's style.

Suddenly, the game took a drastic swerve. Ash seemed to break through, and Sharon seemed to be on the run. She started taking her time. She began tapping the table nervously, and rubbing her forehead. Ash then took one of her pieces, clearing a path to her king.

"Check." Ash said with a smile.

One quick move later, Sharon responded, "Checkmate."

Ash looked down and saw the fitting end. By taking his checking piece, she had trapped his king with her queen. Ash smirked and started lightly clapping.

"So, did you like that?" Sharon asked with a smile.

"Very much so. The next option is yours."

Sharon extended her hand forward, and said, "I'm sure the three of us will go very far in the King of Fighters Tournament."

"Indeed…" Ash said as he returned the handshake before switching gears, "So, who is this 'someone' you're hoping to meet?"

Sharon looked away as she tentatively offered, "Elisabeth Blanctorche…"

Ash giggled saying, "You want to meet 'Betty'?"

Sharon said out of confusion, "'Betty'? You know her?"

"Fortunately. She's … a former 'associate' of mine."

* * *

_**A Team Decision**_

Vice and Mature sat at dinner, eating what Hiroshi had cooked for them. Meanwhile, Hiroshi was deep in thought and taciturn, distractedly eating a very-dark-red, segmented fruit, a blood orange. Besides the fact that he wasn't eating his favorite food, Hiroshi had been this way ever since Ash's visit.

Tiring of silence, Vice spoke up, "What's eating you, kid? You've barely said anything in days … not that I'm complaining."

Hiroshi openly offered, "Oh, I've just been … thinking about something…"

Mature prodded further, "About what?"

Hiroshi explained, "I've been thinking about … the idea Ash Crimson presented to me. I was skeptical at first, but the more and more I wonder … the more and more I start to see his point…"

Mature responded, "Well, he wasn't way off in what he said. It's funny you haven't tried it earlier especially since your … 'business partner' has hosted the event three times already."

"Kagura Enterprises hosted in '95, '96, and 2003. Now, you both may not age, but I do. I was only 7, 8, and 15 when those events took place; I was nowhere near as skilled or disciplined at those ages."

"And now?" Vice asked.

"I'm still not so certain about now, but the idea is already running around my mind, and now … desire is starting to creep in too. I think… I think I want to enter the King of Fighters Tournament."

Mature, not surprised at all, reacted, "Oh, really?"

Hiroshi continued, "Yes… and if I do… I'd be honored if you both would be my teammates."

Mature and Vice stopped eating and immediately laughed at the idea.

Incredulous, Vice asked, "Us? Team with you? Why would we ever do that?"

"That actually has its own benefits as well. Since you both have competed in it before, entering again may help you regain some of your memory. You also would probably enjoy fighting someone else besides me for a change."

Vice retorted, "You know, you're really not making much of a point."

Mature added, "What else do you have?"

Hiroshi, anticipating this, went to his last resort, "At the very least … I thought you'd want a shot at the person who tried to kill you both. It's a sure thing Iori Yagami will be there after all."

That one struck a chord. That very thing was a real motivation and desire of theirs. They didn't like the idea of teaming with Hiroshi, but more than anything else, they wanted the chance to rip Iori to shreds.

"D---" Vice finally said, "He's got us on that one."

Mature resolutely replied, "Looks like we don't have choice; we'll be your teammates, kid."

Hiroshi happily reacted, "Excellent! So … what should we name ourselves?"

Mature started, "Well, the meaning of your last name speaks for itself, so…"

Vice rapidly suggested, "'Heaven and Hell' sounds about right."

Wincing at the name, Hiroshi proposed, "'Heaven and Hell? Sounds a bit grisly, don't you think? How about … 'Heaven and Earth'?"

Both women shrugged, and Vice said, "Sure, why not…"

Mature brought up the next aspect, "Now, here the hard part: where do we get invitations?"

Hiroshi quickly pulled out a paper and put it on the table, "A tournament qualifier, of course."

Vice and Mature both looked at the sheet: It was a flyer advertising a 'KOF Qualifying Event'. It gave a time, date, and location. The bolded text at the bottom read 'Registration available on-site. All teams welcome'. Then, they saw that it say set for the next week.

Mature commented, "I see you planned ahead, more like jumped the gun for sure."

"Not really. I was just researching and I came across it. I said I'd been thinking about it a lot."

Vice then said with surprising animation, "Whatever. Just a week 'til some fresh pain and suffering. I'm so excited I'm shaking."

"That settles it then." Hiroshi said, "Next week, we'll set out for the USA…"

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_ **And there you have it. To note, for those who don't know, 'Amaterasu' is the name of a Japanese goddess and her name means 'Shining over Heaven'. I know it's long, but thanks for reading it and I really do hope you enjoyed it. Next time, we get down to some real fighting; I hope you'll join me. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	4. Dive Into the Ranks

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters, just the storyline and the original characters…_

_**A/N: **_**Welcome, and thank you for reading. I'm glad you stopped by and I hope you like it. Well, in this chapter, we'll see a special cameo, and finally get to some real fighting. So, for reference and to avoid confusion, I've posted Hiroshi's move list, and Vice and Mature move-list changes. Just give it a look if you get lost during the fights. Now, let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XIV: The Arrival of Heaven

Dive into the ranks

_**The Promise**_

Miles above the ground, the private jet belonging to Amaterasu Industries pealed through the skies toward the USA. Aboard, Maxwell and Almeida had decided to join the journey in order to give support and see Hiroshi through this whole new venture, acting almost as surrogate parents. Meanwhile, the Amaterasu scion was all over the place. He had barely sat still since they took off. The whole trip he was constantly shifting in his chair and tapping on the arm rest. His face however told a different story than what his behavior suggested; it wasn't filled by panic or anxiety but elation and excitement.

Maxwell eventually pondered, "Hmm. It's a rather odd place to host a tournament qualifier. What do you think?"

Mature shrugged, answering, "It's not that odd; stranger places have been picked."

Vice whispered to Mature, "Any idea why those two are even here?"

"I guess to support the kid…" Mature whispered back before noticing Hiroshi's behavior, "And to keep him from jumping off the plane."

Vice barked at Hiroshi as she noticed him as well, "Hey, kid, calm down. Don't tire out before we even get there."

"I'm sorry. It's just this is a really big deal for me, so I'm having a hard time keeping it all in."

Mature replied, "Well, save that enthusiasm and energy for the matches; you'll need it."

Vice added with a hint of experience, "Yeah because all of that goes away the first time you get hit."

"Right…" Hiroshi replied. From there, he went right into a genuine discourse, saying, "By the way, I wanted to thank you both for joining me in this. I'm really glad you found me worthy enough to be your teammate. It … it really means a lot."

Oddly enough, Vice and Mature started to … smile at the Amaterasu scion, but they quickly caught themselves and shook it off.

Vice scoffed at the statement, "It really shouldn't. All we want is a shot at Yagami."

Mature added, "And if we have to be stuck with you to get it, then we'll just have to suffer through."

Unfazed, Hiroshi pushed forward, "Still… I promise that Iori Yagami will get what he deserves for what he did to you, even if I'm the one who has to give it… He's long overdue for his 'visit by karma'"

Interested in the phrase, Mature asked, "'Visit by karma'? Do you mean … revenge?"

"Well … yes. 'Visit by karma' just sounds better though."

"That's pretty clever. I'll have to steal it one day."

----------

_**The Newest KOF star arrives!**_

Finally, Vice, Hiroshi, and Mature arrived at the qualifier near midday and headed for the registration. This qualifier was taking place in Chicago, Illinois' Navy Pier. KOF banners were all over and multiple screens were playing the tournament's promotional videos. A giant Ferris wheel towered high above the area. An IMAX theater served as additional viewing space and as a Titan Tron. Several museums surrounded the area. Right by the lake was a ring that would act as the qualifier's main stage. Meanwhile, taking the scene all in, the Amaterasu scion was just walking and looking at everything in awe, managing to note how many fighters were there for the qualifier. During their walkthrough, Hiroshi had already bought some King of Fighters merchandise including a keychain, a pendant, and a pair of gloves. Eventually, Hiroshi was the first of the trio in line and thus was the first to the front, Mature and Vice taking spots right next to him…

Hiroshi politely started, "Hello, we're here to … "

Without looking up, the female register, who wearing a KOF shirt and lanyard, quickly asked, "What is your team name?"

A little off-guard by the suddenness, Hiroshi stammered, "Uh… The Heaven and Earth team…"

The female register proceeded to hand him a clipboard, and said, "Please fill out all information, and report back as soon as possible…"

Hiroshi looked it over and saw that it was an information card. It asked for his profile stats like his height, weight, hobbies, style, etc. Knowing this as a prominent categorization tool, he turned away and walked a little ways to fill it out…

"And are two ladies with…" The female started to ask before she finally looked up and froze upon seeing Vice and Mature standing there.

Mature answered the assumed question, "Yes, we're with him."

Despite the answer, the staffer remained frozen, and when the two other registers looked over to see what had her so petrified, they froze as well. All three just sat with the same strange look: they went pale with their eyes wide and mouths agape, as if they'd seen ghosts.

Impatient as ever, Vice said, "Um… hello. What are you idiots staring at?"

A manager, seeing the situation, walked over, saying, "Ladies, what seems to be the pro…"

The manager then saw and paused for a moment…

"Are you ladies … really Vice and Mature?" The manager asked.

Mature rolled her eyes and responded, "Can't you tell? Of course, we are."

The manager nodded to the registers, cleared his throat, and said, "Well then … Ms. Mature and Ms. Vice. You don't need to fill out anything; we have all we need about already."

Finally, Hiroshi returned with the info sheet full…

"That should cover everything." The Amaterasu scion said.

Breaking her trance, the first female register replied as she took the clipboard, "Oh, umm… Very good, mister … Amaterasu. Welcome to the King of Fighters Qualifying Contest. Good luck to you and the 'Heaven and Earth' team."

Hiroshi kindly shook the woman's hand, and said with a smile, "Thank you so much."

With that, Mature, Hiroshi, and Vice walked off into the crowd…

"That's … that's really … them, isn't it?" the female register said to the other ones.

"Oh yeah; No doubt about it." The register on the left said.

The staffer on the right thought aloud, "I wonder if that guy with them is any good."

The manager chimed in, "I don't think it matters. Almost all of the entries today are either greenhorns or washouts. All these rookies … are so dead."

Suddenly, as the trio continued on, there was a stir behind them with a bunch of people getting out of the way. Several people yelled, and someone close said that the qualifier's organizers were coming. Neither Vice, Hiroshi, or Mature turned to see, but Vice and Mature hear a sound that made them stop: a very familiar and distinctive wail…

"WOOWOO! WOOWOO! WOOWOO!!!"

Vice let out a groan as if she was punched in the gut, and said as if she were in pain, "Ugh… No! Not those three clowns…"

Confused, Hiroshi reacted, "Clowns? What do you mean cl…? Whoa…"

Hiroshi turned mid-sentence only to stare at a purple #90 on a man's chest. Behind Vice, Mature, and Hiroshi were the unexpected organizers, three large men of 6'10", 7'2", and 7'3" respectively. One of them wore a single shoulder pad, a shirt with a star on the opposite sleeve, and black face paint under both eyes. Another had a mohawk, taped hands, and dark blue casual boxing attire including an open shirt with #55 on the back. The tallest of them wore a backwards-facing cap; a purple, gold, and black cloth hoodie; shorts, and detailed sneakers. The three men, the organizers, were none other than the USA team: Brian Battler, Lucky Glauber, and Heavy D!

"The American Sports Team?!" Hiroshi exclaimed in disbelief.

"In the flesh…" Lucky replied with his trademark smile, "What's up?"

Hiroshi exclaimed, "Wow. This is amazing. I haven't seen you guys in action in years. You look great though."

Heavy D explained, "Well … some problems have come up. But we're better-than-ever now, and ready to get back in that tournament! What's your story?"

Hiroshi initiated, "Well, my name is Hiroshi Amaterasu, and I'm sure you know my sisters, Mature and Vice."

Brian, who hadn't stopped gawking at the pair, rang out, "Do we?! I'll tell you what, you keep some mighty fine-looking company, kid!"

Scoffing at the thought, Vice said, "Ugh. You have to kidding. You're telling me that the three of you set this whole thing up?"

Heavy D responded, "You bet! It cuts out the middle man."

Lucky explained, "You see, we kept getting invites, but they kept getting stolen. Finally, we just decided to put them up for grabs."

Heavy D went on to include, "This way, we don't get jumped from behind, and, most of all, we'll be ready when they come."

Mature snickered to herself and said, "Well, good luck with that. Meanwhile, we have other things to do…"

Hiroshi quickly offered, "Actually … why don't you both go on ahead; I'll catch up with you."

Not protesting or complaining, Vice and Mature walked off, and Hiroshi was left standing in front of a slightly confused USA team…

Hiroshi gingerly and tentatively said as he reached into his shirt, "Gentlemen, at the risk of sounding unprofessional, would you mind … signing something for me?"

Hiroshi extracted his hand and a notebook, and opened it up to a promotional shot of the USA team from 1998. He was asking for … an autograph! The tall trio couldn't help but chuckle at the request.

Brian answered for the three of them, "No prob, kid."

Lucky, Brian, and Heavy D jotted down their signatures on the shot. Hiroshi quickly eyed his newest acquisition, and nodded to them out of thanks and gratitude. The Amaterasu scion then started off as he quickly hid the book back in his shirt…

"Yo, Hiroshi…" Heavy D called out, causing Hiroshi to stop and turn back, "Good luck out there, today."

Lucky called out as well, "Who knows? Maybe we'll see you in the final round."

As he continued on, Hiroshi yelled back, "I hope so. Thanks!"

--------

As the sun began to set, all teams gathered around the ring as the qualifier was about to get underway. Vice and Mature were clad in their usual fighting attire, Mature in her white and black and Vice in her red and dark green. Hiroshi, who had gone missing for a short time before that, finally arrived, this time wearing some new clothes: black gloves, shoes and pants, a white short-sleeved shirt covered by a black zipped-up vest and on the back of the vest in red were the four kanji of his family crest and another line of dialogue encircling it.

Noticing the attire switch, Mature asked, "Dressing for the occasion?"

"I figured I should at least look the part."

With USA team following stoically behind her, the announcer stepped up to the ring with in the microphone in hand.

The announcer proclaimed and explained in her light voice and Japanese-accented English, "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to this King of Fighters Qualifying contest. Now, this qualifier will be contested under this year's tournament rules, and there have been several rule changes: The 'saving-shift' and 'critical counter' laws have been omitted. However, the 'Clash' system, 'Quick-Shift' during combos, and 'Cancels' are all still legal. Now, in a return from earlier tournaments, there will a break between after knockouts, and, during this time, the winning team will also be allowed to switch members in a new system known as the 'Order Switch'… Congratulations to you all, Good luck in your matches, and may the best team win!"

Vice whispered to Hiroshi with odd delight, "All you have to do is sit and look pretty. All these peons are ours…"

The very first match (the very first interaction for that matter) served as evidence of Vice's claim and as a precursor for the competition. With the Heaven and Earth team fighting in the first contest, Mature opted to start against a young woman in a white fighting outfit. Perhaps from enthusiasm or anxiety, the young practitioner went for her strongest move first. She reared a fist back, and dashed forward, ready to strike…

"Beautiful SUPER CRUSH!" she called out.

The young fighter landed a punch right to Mature's midsection … but Mature didn't budge! She didn't even seem to register the hit!

"You call that punch?" Mature said, not sounding the least bit under duress, "Here, try this…"

Mature then delivered a straight punch to the young woman's gut in return. Instantly, the pain shot through the girl's body like a shotgun, and was so insanely intense that it caused her vision to shake and her eyes to widen. To the young practitioner, the punch was world-shattering, but the strike was perfunctory for Mature. The young lady grabbed her ribs and started to fall; she was done … but Mature wasn't, so she caught her and held her up. Slowly, Mature placed her hand over her anguished opponent's face … and with one swift motion, slammed the back of the woman's head into the ring, drawing a collective cringe from everyone in attendance!

"That felt so good." Mature said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Mature wins!" the announcer promptly proclaimed.

The rest of the contest essentially followed that same blueprint, and Vice's words to Hiroshi held true as he never had to get in the ring: Vice and Mature simply had a fun time with the 'competition'. The pair just ran roughshod and squashed all their opponents. The duo used every move in their arsenal to slam, toss, slice, slash, bloody, beat, bludgeon, and pummel everyone who stood against them. At one point, Mature gave one of them a 'Heaven's Gate' right into the lake, and Vice gave another a 'Withering Surface' right off the ring! With 32 teams in the competition, 'Heaven and Earth', in total, had 5 matches against 15 opponents, and Mature and Vice racked up 11 'Perfect's, 7 DM Finishes, 3 'Straight's … and they were loving every last minute of it! It was the most alive they felt in a long time.

USA team looked with concern as Vice put an exclamation point on her team's last adversary. Vice dashed forward and sent her enemy flying with a shoulder charge, 'Mayhem', and instantly lashed her arm upward like a vine, grabbing the enemy, and viciously slammed her helpless opponent back to the ground. The American Sports Team all winced as the guy yelled out in pain and the ring shuttered from the impact.

"Vice wins!" The announcer proclaimed, "Perfect!"

Vice jeeringly prodded the fallen fighter, "I bet that hurt, didn't it? Hah!"

As Vice exited the ring, the announcer decreed, "Another impressive victory for the Heaven and Earth Team! From the outset, this imposing troika of fighters has dominated the competition and now … they will head-to-head against the 'American Sports' Team for the chance to go to The King of Fighters Tournament! That match will take place after we take a short break."

-------

With the break over and the final match set to begin, Vice, Hiroshi, and Mature headed back for the area. That's when Mature and Vice set a plan they had for the Amaterasu scion in motion…

Vice asked, "So, kid, how much do you know about them?"

Hiroshi went to explain with surprising insight, "The American Sports Team? Well… I know their basic strategies. You see, Brian Battler is a power fighter who closes distance well; Lucky Glauber is a long-range fighter with solid close-range options; Then, Heavy D is versatile enough to fight either style but prefers rush-down tactics…"

Cutting in, Mature said, "Perfect. You min starting the match? The two of us are kind of beat."

Expectedly so, Hiroshi said with a smile, "Of course, I don't mind…"

Of course, Vice and Mature weren't really tired; they had other reasons for the request. Mostly, they figured the pressure and anxiety of his first real fight would get to Hiroshi, and throw him off. A gang of bikers in a bard was one thing, but they expected him to cave and get thrashed by seasoned competition. At the very least, the thought it would be a good laugh before they took over…

Finally, the match was ready, and both teams stood in the middle of the ring locked in a standoff. Meanwhile, Hiroshi was not really staring at anyone but instead focusing on the task at hand.

The announcer broke the standoff, speaking, "Alright, teams, select your first member ad let's get started!"

With that that, Lucky Glauber and Heavy D both tapped Brian on his shoulders, and exited the ring…

Mature laid a hand on Hiroshi's shoulder as she whispered in his ear, "Now, don't do anything we wouldn't do okay?"

Vice then whispered in his other ear, "Knock them dead, kid … literally."

Vice and Mature made their exit with those words. Left in the ring with his opponent, Hiroshi looked up at the muscle-bound, 7'2" behemoth known as Brian Battler, and himself was twisted in many directions all at once: The Amaterasu scion was nervous, excited, anxious, humble, and his mind raced a million miles per hour.

"I know I noticed before but this is…" Hiroshi thought, over-enunciating in his mind, "one mammoth human being."

The announcer blasted over the microphone, "Son, in his first action of the day, newcomer Hiroshi Amaterasu will face off against 'The Gridiron Giant' Brian Battler!"

Brian beat his chest as he let out a roar, and said, "WOOWOO!!! I'll try to not break you in half but I'm not making any promises."

Hiroshi gave a short martial artist's bow and respectfully said, "It's an honor … to share the same ring with you. I'll give you my best."

The crowd started to buzz as a remixed an updated version of 'Slum No.5' began playing over the loud speakers, and both fighters got into their fighting stances, Hiroshi taking his real stance.

The announcer finally called out, "Round 1! Ready! Go!"

Brian quickly went on the attack with his 'Brian Hammer chains, and pushed Hiroshi into a corner and guessing games. Eventually, Hiroshi jumped back, but Brian chased him with a 'Rocket Tackle'. The Amaterasu scion cut off the gridiron giant's ascent with a rapid fireball, knocking him back to the ring. Brian rolled through the counterattack and rushed forward, but was cut off again when Hiroshi fired another rapid fireball into his chest.

"Angel Spark!" Hiroshi called out as Brian was blasted back.

Rolling through to his feet, Brian muttered under his breath, "So, you're one of those?!"

Brian catapulted over another 'Angel Spark' and struck from above with a 'Screw Tackle'. Hiroshi quickly countered with his somersault kick, this one however was flame-enhanced and left an arc of white fire behind.

"Heaven's Flare!"

Again, Brian started his onslaught again with his 'Brian Tornado', 'Rocket Tackle', and 'Hyper Tackle'. But, Hiroshi countered with his defensive approach: he baited with 'Angel Spark' countered with a 'Heaven's Flare, and a chain of his own. His best tool, the chain had three parts: 'Sky Scraper', a rising spiral kick; 'Second Ascent', a follow-up spiral kick with the opposite leg; and finishing with a 'Heaven's Reach', a mid-air 'Solar Flare'.

Brian, after a fair amount of aggravation and taking some punishment, suddenly reared back and sent his body spiraling forward. Unable to dodge in time, Hiroshi was hit dead-on with the 'Galaxy Tornado', and was sent spinning high into the air before falling back to the ground. The Amaterasu scion was slow to stand, while Mature and Vice smiled discreetly as Hiroshi struggled to his feet. Closing in, Brian reared back and dashed forward with a 'Hyper Tackle'. Hiroshi crouch-guarded to attacked, but suddenly glowed for a moment…

Hiroshi thought of the move's name as he started to perform it, "Amaterasu special art: Heaven Nova!"

The Amaterasu scion rapidly unleashed a pair of fire-amplified 'Sky Scraper's and 'Second Ascent's, and finished with three consecutive mid-air 'Heaven Reach's. Brian let out a guttural moan as he hit the ground. Vice and Mature's eyes grew wide and Hiroshi stared stunned as Brian didn't get up…

"Did … did I really do it?" Hiroshi said to himself amazed, "Did I just … win?"

The announcer called out, "KO! Hiroshi wins!"

The crowd began to cheer as Lucky and Heavy pulled Brian out of the ring.

The announcer asked, "Heaven and Earth team, would you like to switch members?"

Hiroshi turned to Vice and Mature, who both shook their heads and waved for him to stay in. Agreeing, Hiroshi declined to the announcer…

"Very well. 'American Sports Team', your next combatant, please!"

Lucky Glauber walked into the ring, smiling and dribbling his basketball…

Cheerfully, Lucky complemented, "You're the real deal to have taken out Brian. You've got some real moves, man."

Hiroshi graciously replied, "Thank you; I do my best."

"Now, let's see if you can hit me in the face as hard as that?"

Hiroshi jokingly replied, "I'd have to reach it first."

Lucky had a laugh, and proclaimed as he threw his basketball into the air, "Okay!"

The announcer finally said, "Round 2! Ready! Go!"

Hiroshi ran his strategy through his mind, "Lucky is a long-range fighter… Be aggressive and close space. Right… Easier said than done…"

As expected, Lucky Glauber stayed back, and played keep away as he did with 'Death Bound', 'Death Dunk', and 'Death Shoot'. Hiroshi tried to roll and evade but it was to no avail; his 'Angel Spark' was also nullified by the volley. He soon figured he had one option, not back, forward, or under. That's when he took an offensive approach, revealing the rest of his repertoire of moves. The Amaterasu scion jumped up and got in with a 'Divine Dive', a diving, blazing cross chop. Lucky stumbled and Hiroshi proceeded to jam him with 'Angel Rush', a blitzing palm thrust that left behind a trail of fire, 'Divine Dive', and 'Heaven's Fall', his spinning axe kick that dodged Lucky's projectiles and dealt heavy fire damage.

Finally, Lucky Glauber escaped with his 'Lucky Vision', and knocked Hiroshi away with 'Death Wheel' and 'Cyclone Break'. The Amaterasu scion then unveiled a special throw, 'Divine Press': Hiroshi burst forward with a knee to the gut, dug his hand in Lucky's gut, and paused a moment before igniting a point-blank blazing explosion. Incredibly, the flames exploded in the shape of the kanji for 'Shine'. The throw worked a few times, but it was still difficult to time.

Finally, Hiroshi tried something severe … but it still worked. Hiroshi threw out an 'Angel Spark', causing Lucky to stop in order to block. Quickly, the Amaterasu scion jumped forward, and let loose another special technique, an 'Angel Outburst': he rapidly dived down, unleashed a fierce volley of attacks, and finished with a huge, point-blank fireball to the head. Lucky hit was a THUD, slow to rise and barely standing. Hiroshi closed in for a finish, flying forward, but Lucky countered … with a 'Hell Bound'! In the air, Hiroshi couldn't stop and flew right into it. The Amaterasu scion took the deep, punishing hit and slammed hard into the ground…

"Well, that ends that." Vice said to Mature, "Stick a fork in him; he's done."

Mature replied, "Yeah, he's not getting up from … well … oh my god!"

Vice also seeing commented, "What the … You gotta be kidding…"

Hiroshi forced against his body and slowly rose, showing just what he was made of.

Lucky said with a smile, "I've got more where that came from."

Lucky started glowing, activating his MAX mode. He then began blazing around with numerous 'Lucky Visions' in order to confuse, disorient, and open up Hiroshi for one final shot. As frantically as his opponent moved, the Amaterasu scion quick rolled and evaded, knowing he had to make one more shot count and waiting for something, anything. Suddenly, Lucky went for a MAX 'Hell Bound' … when Hiroshi pulled off some incredible timing. Lucky fired the pillars of energy, and Hiroshi managed some unreal timing to pull off a once-in-a-lifetime counter. The Amaterasu scion glowed for moment as the energy passed over him, phasing through the strike with the grounded version of 'Angel Outburst': Hiroshi sped forward to deliver a ring-shaking series of strikes, built up energy in his hand as Lucky wavered groggily, and finished with a massive fireball to the chest. Let out a whooping cry as he flew back…

Incredulous to what just happened, Vice said under her breath, "No way. You cannot be serious…."

The announcer loudly proclaimed, "KO! Hiroshi wins again!"

Mature reacted in the same way as Vice, "This isn't happening… He can't still be in this … because either those guys really suck … or this kid is really something else…"

After a moment wondering, Vice retorted, "Nah! No way. Besides, he won't last much longer anyway. I mean, it's not like he can actually … win, can he?"

Again, the announcer called out, "Heaven and Earth team… Will you switch members?"

More requesting than asking, Hiroshi turned to Vice and Mature and said, "Are you sure neither of you wants to come in?"

Mature said in a very encouraging tone, "No. It's alright; you're doing great. Just hang in there."

Hiroshi had to pause after that. He wasn't expecting the compliment or vote of confidence, but still, he felt energized by such a gesture. Vice and Mature meanwhile exchanged a devilish grin as Hiroshi signaled the announcer.

The announcer exclaimed, "Incredible! Hiroshi Amaterasu will remain in the contest! 'American Sports Team', your final member please!"

Heavy D walked into the ring, rubbing his wrists and loosening his shoulders as he got ready…

"You know something; I like you, kid. You got heart, and you're a really good fighter…"

"Thank you…"

Heavy D quickly added, "Don't thank me yet. I'm not going to sleep on you, and don't think I'll go easy on you either."

Hiroshi replied openly, "Honestly, I didn't think I would get this far, so I'm actually … happy you would show me such respect."

"I never underestimate an opponent…" Heavy D said as he dropped into fighting stance, "Now that that is out of the way, I was only going to use this in an emergency, but I see I'll need it against you…"

Heavy D closed his eyes as he drew himself in, psyching himself up. Soon, a thick steam started to rise off him as he started to glow. Suddenly, he waxed briefly, did a shoulder weave and threw a few punches so fast and so strong that each movement left an afterimage and made a sonic boom-like sound.

"Can you follow me?!" Heavy D called out with a prominent echo, "Ready or not, here I come!!!"

Mature and Vice both mumbled, "He's so dead."

Hiroshi said quietly to himself before going into stance, "I'm so dead…"

The announcer finally blasted out, "Round 3! Ready! Go!"

Before the match, Heavy D had unveiled his new skill, D Super Shadow. This elevated fighting state powered up all his moves and allowed them to be linked together; it would also last throughout the round, which was good for Heavy D but terrible for Hiroshi. With D Super Shadow in full effect, Heavy D began blitzing with 'Shadow', 'R.S.D', 'Ducking Combination', and 'Dancing Beat'. R.S.D. was used for quick close-in and pressure. Ducking Combination for combo starting and mix-ups. Then, Dancing Beat was used for combo finishing and locking down.

Under siege, Hiroshi was bogged down by Heavy D's onslaught, and placed in strict defensive posture. Incredibly, Hiroshi stayed in the fight with one last move, a parry throw called 'Heaven's Brace': the Amaterasu scion spun behind, and delivered a stiff kick that ignited a fiery explosion on impact; this time, the fire exploded in the shape of the kanji for 'Angel'. Often, this would rubber band Heavy D back, and Hiroshi took advantage by adding extra attacks, often a 'Heaven's Flare' or a 'Sky Scraper' chain.

Hoping to catch his opponent, Heavy D fired out a 'D Magnum'. Hiroshi rolled through it … and right into Heavy D's trap, another new technique called 'Blossoming Burst': he did a huge 'Soul Flower' that erupted a large amount of energy, and sent it all forward in one wave with a strong 'Blast Upper'. Caught in the blast, Hiroshi was propelled almost out of the ring. The Amaterasu scion, with his entire vision spinning, still dragged himself up one more time. Still, the rush didn't stop…

Immediately, Hiroshi had to roll under a R.S.D then back-dashed out of a 'Blast Upper', but fell to his knee holding his chest right after as he was still in great pain. Heavy D approached slowly while Hiroshi was starting to break down after three taxing clashes…

Running through his mind, Hiroshi came to a conclusion, "One more shot and I'm done… There's only one option I've got left; I better make it count… Amaterasu Secret Art: Sign of Heaven…"

Wanting to close, Heavy D back-dashed slightly and glowed briefly…

Heavy D rushed forward, saying, "I'm tired of this."

With that, Heavy D went for a D Super Crazy. Hiroshi immediately went into a special stance with one hand open, his close shoulder turned away, and his open hand in front. It was almost as if … he was welcoming the shot.

With Heavy D not stopping, Hiroshi said softly, "Your heart will be judged…"

Finally, Heavy D made contact, and … Hiroshi triggered something really unbelievable… Suddenly, the vision of everyone watching went black, the only things visible were two vague figures. One of them was obviously a stunned and seemingly frozen Heavy D … but the other one… The second figure was of a woman with long, flowing hair! She stood beyond Heavy D with her back seemingly to everyone; no one could make her face out.

Seemingly from this mystery woman, a transcendent, ethereal voice that seemed to pass through the soul echoed out, "Have no fear. Heaven opens up to greet you…"

As she spoke, the four kanji in Hiroshi's family crest one-by-one appeared around Heavy D. Suddenly, everyone's vision returned with Hiroshi slumped forward where the woman figure stood. Immediately, a huge column of white fire erupted over Heavy D. The boxer released a pained groan as he crumbles to the ground. Everyone especially Mature and Vice stared in silence for a moment, understandably not sure what happened. Eventually, the announcer realized as Hiroshi stood upright…

The announcer declared, "KO! The Heaven and Earth Team wins!!!"

Hiroshi sighed from relief and fatigue. Meanwhile, Vice and Mature remained in stunned silence, their eyes wide and mouths slightly gapped. The crowd burst into loud cheers and applause, and Hiroshi could only slowly look around at the sight, somewhat surprised by the crowd's reaction.

The announcer exulted, "Incredible! The newcomer Hiroshi Amaterasu has just done the unthinkable; he's pulled a 'straight' with three consecutive victories over three of the best of the world!! A new fighting star may have just emerged, and we all just witnessed it firsthand. We have our winners, ladies and gentlemen; The Heaven and Earth Team is going to the King of Fighters Tournament!!!"

As Heavy D began to stir, Hiroshi approached and extended his hand as Heavy D got to his knees.

Hiroshi politely offered, "Please let me help you up. Are you alright?"

Heavy D took the Amaterasu scion's hand, and Hiroshi helped the boxing titan to his feet… That's when Hiroshi noticed Brian and Lucky behind him; he didn't hear them walk up, and now Heavy D was standing for right in front of him now. Now, all three towered over him, and didn't look to happy either. Witnessing this, Vice and Mature found themselves having a strong, odd inclination. They were not sure if it was unrest or actual concern, but their first reaction was … to actually run in and help. Still, they stopped themselves. At last, Heavy D raised his hand, causing Hiroshi to brace himself, …. and laid his hand on his shoulder!

Complimenting the young fighter, Heavy D said, "Good fight…"

With a smile, Lucky added, "Yeah, really good fight, man!"

Brian said (after a nudge from Lucky), "Er, uh, you did good."

Lucky continued, "You know, we figure f you had moves, but we didn't expect that. You really wore us out.""

Heavy D continued the praise, "You got something special; I think you'll go very far in the tournament…" The boxing titan then produced the invitations and extended them forward, "Here, you deserve these."

Hiroshi received them with a smile and humbly replied, "Thank you so much. This is a dream come true. It was an honor to challenge you."

Out of respect, Heavy D raised Hiroshi's arm, recognizing him as the victor. The crowd and all those watching applauded and cheered the display; even Vice and Mature joined in and gave their the Amaterasu scion some light applause. Meanwhile, looking down watching from the roof of a nearby museum … were Sharon, Xiao Lon, and Ash.

"Now, that guy is impressive." Sharon observed aloud, "I know Xiao Lon thinks so, too."

Surprised by the comment, Xiao Lon said, "Wha… Uh, I … I don't understand what you mean…"

Sharon went on, implying with interest, "Well, you never took your eyes off of him the whole time. I think I even spied some concern when he was in trouble. Yes, you seemed very … 'impressed'."

Xiao Lon began to blush and nervously tried to sidestep the inquiry, "Um… No, I was just … admiring his skills. It's obvious he has talent."

Sharon playfully teased, "Oh, come now. I can tell you admire more than just his 'skills'. I'm an expert at this sort of thing, and I know that look you had…"

Caught, Xiao Lon gave a smirk, and admitted, "Very well, I guess I am caught. I am rather captivated by him; many things about him are attractive after all."

Sharon grew a knowing smile and said, "Ah-ha. I knew I wasn't imagining things…" She then noticed something and asked, "Well, you're sure quiet over there. What did you think, Ash?"

Ash remained silent for a moment as he was lost in thought. In truth, neither he nor his team members came to see or expected that kind of show. They were simply scouting possible competition, but what they saw was much more interesting and slightly distressing especially for Ash. Really, the Sneering Blaze had mixed feelings about this series of events. On one hand, he was partially glad that this was the situation because it made much more interesting and exciting. On the other hand, he was irritated by this reveal as it could make things much more complicated and bothersome as well. When it came down to it, he didn't know what to think of it.

Ash finally replied with a sly grin, "Other than the fact that VHM put on a good show … I think the tournament will be sight to behold this year. Now, we should go before we're seen."

Xiao Lon and Sharon agreeing, Xiao Lon disappeared in cloud of green smoke, Sharon leaped up into nothing, and Ash blinked out of sight, the trio disappearing into the night… Down below, Hiroshi was still celebrating as he, Mature, and Vice made their exit. People shouted congratulations from every angle. Some took pictures. Several fighters stopped to give congratulations in person. Interestingly, many women around waved and smiled at him as well…

As more people yelled well wished, Mature said, "You never cease to amaze me, little brother…"

Hiroshi replied with a smirk, "I couldn't let you both, could I? Now, next stop: The King of Fighters tournament…."

Vice chimed in, "Actually, if I remember right, there's one more thing… I wonder if those guys are even around still."

Hiroshi continued as he produced the invitations, "No matter. Our ticket is still punched…"

End Chapter

_**A/N:**_** Finally, there you have it. I know it took a while, but still, I hope you enjoyed it. Next time, we take a trip, and we have another special cameo, this time … a 'sponsor'. Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you come back. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	5. Return and Emergence

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters; I don't own the King of Fighters._

_**A/N:**_** Welcome and thank you for reading. Well, this is probably the shortest chapter in the story, and that's probably a good thing since I've been putting out crazy word amounts lately. So, in this episode, there is a cameo by a certain company as I'll give an explanation on why the KOF fighters never age. Then, we'll see the reaction Heaven and Earth get when they 'report for duty'… Oh, and before I get started, I forgot to say last time that VHM stands for Vice, Hiroshi, and Mature. Let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XIV: The Arrival of Heaven

Return and Emergence

_**Fan to Entrant**_

KNOCK! KNOCK! The morning still very young, VHM were visited at their hotel, mere hours after qualifying for the tournament. Still bruised and sore from his gauntlet run, Hiroshi dragged himself up, and trudged to the door just as Vice and Mature reluctantly poked their heads out of their doors (and both in a decidedly foul mood for being woken up so early). The Amaterasu scion answered the door to find two suited men who literally looked like they stepped out of an espionage film standing there.

"Umm… May I help you?"

The suited man on the left replied, "Yes. We are from SNK."

"SNK…?"

The second suited man explained, "Shin Nihon Kikaku…"

"Ah, New Japan Project'… Well, gentleman, I'm…"

The first suit interrupted, "No need, sir. We know who you are. You must come with us."

"May I ask why?"

The second suit expounded further, "You are a brand-new entry in the King of Fighters Tournament … and that means you come with us."

"Uhh…?" Hiroshi could only muster as he turned back to Mature and Vice, his confusion on his face.

Mature harshly offered as Vice slammed her door, "He's right. Go with them."

Hiroshi hesitantly replied, "Alright…"

With urgency, Hiroshi was grabbed out of the room and hurried away… The Amaterasu scion was taken to a large building with a gigantic blue SNK sign on its side, led into a blank room, and left there. A moment later, a man wearing a lab coat entered the room.

Very confused, Hiroshi said, "Um, I was told I had to come here?"

"Yes. I know all about you, Hiroshi Amaterasu. Please follow me."

As he followed the supposed scientist, Hiroshi asked, "If I may ask, why am I here?"

"Oh, you're just here to undergo a certain 'process'."

"Process…?"

"Yes. Every new participant in the King of Fighters Tournament has gone through it, and you only have to do it once."

The two entered a large room. In its middle sat a raised platform, and around it were four large machines, all at varying heights.

The scientist continued, "Now, please stand on the platform."

"Is this some sort of medical examination? You're not going to experiment on me, are you?"

"Oh, no, sir. It's nothing like that. But, don't worry, we're professionals." The scientist then pointed to the four machines and explained, "Now, this is just high-tech imaging equipment. Please stand as still as possible."

Hiroshi did as he was asked, and stood on the platform as he complied, "Alright."

The machines started up with a hum and whirl, and made four revolutions around Hiroshi.

"Very good, Mr. Amaterasu. Now, please come with me." The scientist said.

With that, Hiroshi jumped down, and they both went next door. In this room sat a medical table and over it hung a very large machine.

"Now, please lie on the table, and we'll take the second part of the process." The scientist said before pointing to the other machine, "This is merely another imaging machine, so please relax."

Again, doing as he was asked despite not sure of what was going on, Hiroshi lied on the table. The machine roared to life, and made four passes, two forward and two back, over his body.

"Very good. There's only one part left, so, if you'll come with me, we'll get started."

Hiroshi again got up, and was led to a room down the hall, this one filled with several other scientists and another medical table.

The scientist instructed once more, "Alright, if you'll lie on the table, we'll go proceed, but we will have to sedate you.

Protesting, Hiroshi said, "Umm, hold on… Can you tell me what you're doing?"

"Sadly, no. But please relax. I know it's all very cryptic, but it will all be explained after we're done. This process happens to all new KOF participants, and we assure you that it will be 100% harmless and painless."

Slowly and reluctantly, Hiroshi lied down on the table and asked, "Uh … okay. Bu, if you don't mind, why are you doing this? What's your connection to KOF?"

"Let's just say… We at SNK have a major stake in the success of the King of Fighters Tournament."

Hiroshi, within moments, slowly faded out. The Amaterasu scion came to in what seemed like second, but of course the real time was lost on him. The interesting part of it all was that … Hiroshi didn't feel any different.

The scientist with several others entered the room saying, "Ah, I see you've awakened."

"Yeah. What did you do to me? I don't feel any different."

"That's a very good sign; that means the process was successful, but ... before we explain, we understand you're an avid fan of the King of Fighters."

With a smile, Hiroshi confirmed, "Yes, I've seen all 13 tournaments."

"Really? How old are you?"

"19…"

Confused, the scientist asked, "19…? Wait… Have you been looking after Vice and Mature since they … 'disappeared'?"

"Yes…"

"But … that was in '96. You would've been … eight years old?! You've been with Mature and Vice for 11 years?!?!"

"I guess so, yes. I guess after caring for them for the seven years they were comatose, I grew … attached to them, almost as they were my own sisters."

"… Vice and Mature…?!"

"Yes… I mean sure, they're … harsh, but … they needed my help, and they had nowhere to go… They're my 'sisters' now I have to make sure they're okay even if I have to find them a different place to stay."

After looking at his colleagues, the scientist said, "… your prerogative. Nevertheless, I'm sure you've noticed that all the common participants look essentially the same as when KOF started, including… your sisters."

"Yes, they do."

"Yes, well that's where we come in. You see, KOF is an extremely popular tournament, garnering lots of acclaim and anticipation, so, in order to ensure the best competition possible and to appease fans of the fighters, all KOF participants go through the same 'process' and now that you've joined the ranks, you, Hiroshi Amaterasu, have been given the same treatment."

"That's all well and good, but…" Hiroshi said with emphasis, becoming unsettled by the drag-out, "What … did you do … to me?!"

"Well, we digitized part of your DNA."

The Amaterasu scion exclaimed, "… What?!?! You altered my DNA?!"

"Yes… Scientifically speaking, we slowed the rate that your cells are dying and increased the rate that your body regenerates new cells until both processes were where they are now: at equilibrium. The result is … plainly speaking, you've stopped aging."

"I … What?!?! Stopped aging?!"

"Oh, by no means does this mean that you are immortal. You can still get sick. You can still be killed. However, we have evened out your natural decline; we've halted your aging process."

"Wow… So… I mean, how does it work? Does it mean I can't leave KOF?"

"Oh no, you can leave; you can decline to compete. You see, over time, the digitizing process overrides itself and you'll start to age again. We've had no failures or setbacks to this point."

"Okay … Nice to know."

"Now, every time you report for a KOF tournament, the process gets … a boost of sorts. Now, like we said, you can get sick or be killed, but, as long as you stay healthy and as long as there is KOF, you will be fine. Also since you're a first-time participant, your actual 'process' will start when you report this year."

Flabbergasted by this new development, Hiroshi said, "Man … unreal."

"With all that said … if you don't have any questions, we can get you out of here."

"I'm alright for the most part, but … I do have one question: exactly what is SNK? I mean, what does this company do?"

The scientist looked at his colleagues and cryptically replied, "We're, uh … not at liberty to discuss that with KOF participants. I do apologize though."

Still suspicious, Hiroshi said, "Oh-kay… I think that'll do it' I 'm all set."

"Excellent…" the scientist said before handing Hiroshi two papers, "Before you go, here is your 'Tournament team Roster', and your 'Tournament Bracket'."

Hiroshi eyed the second sheet with mystification, and asked, "Bracket…?"

"Yes, that's another product of KOF's popularity. We find that many fans like to predict and even bet on how the tournament turns out. There's even a common practice where several people, often co-workers, all bet on their picks and the winner gets an entire pot of money."

"Ohhh… I wish I'd known about this sooner, so I could take part in it. So this is what the buzz around my company around this time every year is about."

"Most likely… I've heard that this is very similar to something that goes on every year in the US IN March."

"Thanks." Hiroshi excitedly said to himself, "I can't believe this… I'm actually going to fight in the King of Fighters Tournament!"

"No, thank you. We do hope you become a mainstay in the KOF, Hiroshi Amaterasu. And welcome to the King of Fighters XIV!"

Hiroshi, now released, eventually found his way out of the huge building, and found himself under a night sky; he had been there all day. Right outside building waiting were Mature and Vice.

"Alright, Shimai, we're ready." Hiroshi proclaimed elatedly.

"Finally…!" Vice exclaimed, "You think you could've taken any longer."

"Sorry, but this is my first time. By the way, you two had to go through that too?"

Mature answered for both of them, "Yeah. That SNK is a pretty creepy place. No one knows what they do, but… we all feel they are important to KOF somehow, almost like it couldn't happen if they weren't around."

"In any case, you may have gotten lucky back there, but that won't happen at the real tournament. We are ready…" Vice said. She then grabbed him by the neck to add emphasis to what she would say next, "But are you, kid?"

Hiroshi allowed himself to be choked until Vice released her grip, and replied, "Believe me, I only have one goal. I made you both a promise after all. I saw what he did to you both, and I can't let get away with that…" Hiroshi shifted back to animation as he continued, "But other than that, it's still a dream come true to actually compete. And it's concrete now; it's real. It's all on this roster:

**Official King of Fighters XIV tournament roster:**

_New Japan Team: Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido, and Shingo Yabuki_

_Rival Team: Elizabeth Blanctorche, Duo Lon, and Iori Yagami_

_Korea Team: Kaphwan Kim, Jhun Hoon, and Jinju 'May' Lee_

_Gorgeous Team: King, Blue Mary, and Mai Shiranui_

_Fatal Fury Team: Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, and Duck King_

_Garou Team: Bonne Jenet, Gato, and Tizoc_

_Kyokugen Team: Ryo Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, and Yuri Sakazaki_

_Anti-Kyokugen Team: Eiji Kisaragi, Malin, and Kasumi Todoh_

_K' Team: K', Maxima, and Kula Diamond_

_Ikari Team: Ralf Jones, Clark Still, and Whip_

_Psycho Soldier Team: Athena Asamiya, Sie Kensou, and Momoko_

_Agents Team: Vanessa, Ramon, and Seth_

_Ash Team: Sharon, Xiao Lon, and Ash Crimson_

_Heaven and Earth Team: Vice, Mature, and Hiroshi Amaterasu _

* * *

_**Soundtrack of Our Lives**_

Months had passed, and the King of Fighters would begin the next day. In a hotel suite walking distance from the site, VHM were preparing for their first run as a team as night set in. Vice and Mature, having been through this already, were ready to sleep; meanwhile, Hiroshi, the newcomer he is, was still wide awake and wired out of his mind. The thing that was different was that Hiroshi was not restless from nervousness or anxiety; all the Amaterasu scion needed to get hyped up was his own excitement. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Hiroshi answered it to find three smaller Japanese people, all wearing KOF merchandise.

Seeing them, Vice snapped at them, "Who the he-- are you the three and what the he-- do you want?!"

Recognizing them, Hiroshi said, "Oh, I know you… You three are Yasufumi Fukuda, Makoto Asai, and Teruo Konishi. I take it you all are doing the music this year."

Yasufumi replied, "Exactly. That's what we need to talk to you about…"

Hiroshi said, "Alright then; come on in."

As the three composers made their way inside, Mature asked, "What's the problem?"

Makoto replied, "The problem is concerning your team's theme music. We have several pieces , but we're having trouble selecting one."

Teruo added, "So, we're here to get your opinions on it, and whichever one you like most is the one we'll pick."

Mature yawned nonchalantly and said, "Don't really care, so I'll pass. Goodnight."

Vice echoed the thought and went into her bedroom as well, "Ditto. See you in the morning, kid."

As Mature and Vice slam their doors behind them, Hiroshi said, "Well… I guess I'll just pick for all three of us."

With that, the three composers produced an MP3 player and played potential themes for him. The first one was similar to Jim Johnston's 'Shooter', just straightforward rock with several minor chords that gave a dark almost sinister feel. The second piece featured guitars and violins in a unique blend of rock and orchestra that sounded very energized and uplifting. The third started with a military-like drum cadence before going into a straight orchestration, causing it to sound a lot like '98's 'Trash Head'. The last one was seemingly a remix of two themes meshed and intertwined with one part being 'King' from KOF XI and XIII and the other part coming from 'Tranquilizer', a tribute theme of the '96 Yagami Team with Mature and Vice.

Hiroshi said rather quickly, "I think number 4 is good."

Teruo, the surprise spread about the three composer's faces, said, "Number 4? Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

Yasufumi replied, "No, not at all. It's just we weren't expecting you to like that one. We really just made and added it for variety's sake."

Makoto asked, "Any particular reason why you chose that one?"

Hiroshi explained, "Well, the third one is really strong, but doesn't really fit. I'm pretty sure Vice-chan and Mature-chan would like the first one, but it sounds really out of place for me. I really like the second one, but I'm sure they would hate it. Meanwhile, number four seems to capture the three of us perfectly."

Satisfied with that, Makoto said, "Alrighty-then. If that's what you want, we'll present it. Thank you very much for your time."

All three of the composers shook hands with Hiroshi, and made their exit…

As they began out of the door, Hiroshi asked, "By the way, what's it called?"

Teruo looked back as the continued on and said, "It's called 'Revitalizer'…"

The trio disappeared into the hall, closing the door behind them. The time for him to sleep as well, Hiroshi mused as he headed for his bed.

"Revitalizer… The name even sounds perfect."

-----------------

_**The New Wave Rolls in**_

Finally, another year had passed, and the tournament had come again. At the tournament headquarters, most of the teams had already reported and were simply waiting for the thing to start. Off to the side stood Sharon, who had located Elisabeth across the room and was now watching the lady Blanctorche. Ash and Xiao Lon, who were checking in, noticed and approached their teammate.

"Enjoying the view, mon amie?" Ash teasingly asked.

Like coming out a daydream, Sharon replied, "Huh… Oh, uh… Yeah, I am/"

"Hmm. You seem very interested in Ms. Blanctorche." Xiao Lon asked, "What is your connection?"

Ash took a step further, "Come to think of it; You never did explain … just why you're the Queen of Hearts."

With a proud smirk, Sharon explained, "I am so named … because, given time, I can cause any one to give their heart to me."

"So, you can gain the affections of any man?" Xiao Lon surmised.

Her smile widening, Sharon expounded further, "I didn't say any man; I said any person."

Ash, who now shared the smile as he connected the dots, said, 'Now, this is interesting. Please go on. For instance, which type do you pursue most often?"

Sharon replied, "Men are simple and satisfying enough; but women are a whole other story… It requires some work, but the rewards are amazing… Yes, women are a beautiful pursuit…"

"That's all well and good." Ash pushed forward, "But how does Betty fit into this?"

Sharon started, "Isn't it obvious? I think she'll be a good …" Suddenly, she stopped and took a long look at Xiao Lon before finishing, "dance partner…"

Xiao Lon could only give a confused look, but Ash took on one of intrigue and said, "Ah, I see. So you want to 'dance' with Betty?"

"I don't … 'dance' very often, but I have a strong feeling about Elisabeth…"

"Well, Betty is pretty special." Ash tried to seize the moment of honesty from Sharon and asked, "Speaking of which, do you find anyone else special?"

Sharon gave a sly smirk and replied, "Only you, Ash-dear."

Ash returned the smirk. Just then, Xiao Lon felt a tremble in her senses. As a trained Hizoku, she was attuned to many things, and this particular sense meant only one thing…

"Someone is here… It's them." Xiao Lon said to her teammates.

The doors to the room slowly came open, and the Heaven and Earth team came striding through. Vice and Mature wore their usual attire, but the scheme of them had changed: their vests were now pure white, Mature now had her dress and undershirt light blue, and Vice's dress and undershirt were dark red. Meanwhile, the Amaterasu scion had switched the color of his undershirt and his waistcoat-style vest, the shirt now black and the vest now white, and his shoes were white. He now sported a wallet chain on his right leg, and his belt buckle now fashioned in the shape of the kanji for 'Divinity'.

VHM started toward registration desk, and immediately started drawing attention. For one, the team had been getting a sizeable push; almost everyone had seen the qualifier including, apparently, the tournament officials. A lot of promotion and quite a bit of advertising had centered on the Heaven and Earth team. Consequently, they were also highly-touted as well. In the official rankings, they were ranked fifth behind the K' team, New Japan team, Fatal Fury team, and Rival team, and just ahead of the Ash team. It was the highest ranking of a new team in King of Fighters history!

Many of the teams took a long look at the triumvirate. The veterans looked in amazement at Vice and Mature because of the last time they were seen. The rest of the competitors saw the qualifier and looked on with interest at Hiroshi

Across the room, as he and Athena looked on slack-jawed, Kensou said, "Whoa. I never thought we'd see them again."

Momoko tapped Athena and asked curiously, "Athena-sama, why is everyone looking at those two?"

"Because the last time we heard of them … they were dead…"

Duo Lon, noticing the trio, tapped Iori on the shoulder, asking, "Aren't those two old friends of yours?"

Iori looked … and immediately froze.

Finally, he responded, "No…"

Iori continued to stare as he wondered how they lived and … if they had come for him. Quickly, however, he dismissed it as he came to one conclusion in his mind…

"It doesn't matter…" Iori thought, "I killed them once; if they get in the way, I'll kill them again."

Meanwhile, the other teams were watching team's third…

Malin asked her teammates, "You should know something, Eiji. Who's that guy?"

Eiji responded, "He bears the name of the Amaterasu, a powerful family in Japan. That's all I know, however."

"That's it? Well, no biggie…" Malin said as she pulled out a handheld device, "I'll just look him up…"

Just across the way, the Agents team was having a similar conversation…

Vanessa said, "I'm telling you. No one knows where he came from and no one saw him coming."

"But come on." Ramon retorted, "I saw that fight, and guys that strong don't just appear from thin air. Seth, I know you know something."

"Usually, I do. In this case and I rarely say this, but … the kid's a wild card. I don't know anything about him."

Vanessa and Ramon looked n in shocked amazement. Back with the Anti-Kyokugen team, they had a similar answer…

"Wha?! No, that's impossible!" Malin suddenly exclaimed in disbelief.

Kasumi asked with concern, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"He's not coming up! I put him in, and the search came up blank. There's no intel on him!"

Meanwhile, VHM passed the K' team, when Kula sensed him…

"Hmm… That guy… I sense a very strong and unique heat signature from him."

Maxima ran a quick analysis and added, "I'm picking it up as well. His stats are also very interesting."

K' gruffly said, "Who cares! As long as he stays out the way, it doesn't matter what he does."

Finally, the Heaven and Earth team reached registration, a round desk with three identical female tellers. Each of them produced an invitation, and handed it to the free teller in the middle.

The teller started typing and relayed, "Thank you very much. This will only take a moment."

Mature and Vice began to let their eyes wander, surveying the competition, until they spotted Iori… They didn't think twice about what they would do next. Vice tightened her fist, Mature started flexing her fingers, and the y both started over. On a whim, Hiroshi noticed Iori, and quickly grabbed the wrists of his sisters.

Quietly, he appealed to them, "Wait just a moment. I know you're eager to get a shot at him, but now is really not the right time. There's too many people around, and too many of them will get in the way. Not to mention, that would draw a lot more attention than we need; everyone's already stared at us. We might even be disqualified. So, please just be patient for now."

Mature and Vice suddenly got a strange feeling. One moment, they were ready to kill, but now, they were suddenly calm after Hiroshi held them back. They both snatched their arms away from the grasp of the Amaterasu scion, and shot him a piercing glare for a moment. Finally, they silently turned back around in nonverbal agreement…

Finishing up, the teller welcomed them, "Very well, Ms. Vice, Ms. Mature, and Mr. Amaterasu. You, the Heaven and Earth team, are officially entered in. Thank you for your participation, and welcome to the King of Fighters Tournament XIV…"

At that moment, Hiroshi's process kicked in, and he received a surge of energy, a renewed sense of well-being. Signed in and ready to go, Hiroshi turned around … right into someone's back, colliding with them.

Hiroshi rapidly apologized, "Oh, man. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to run into you."

A cheerful voice responded, "Don't worry about it. No harm, no foul…"

The young man turned around, but the blue uniform, white headband, Kusanagi gloves, and thick notepad sticking out of his back pockets were a dead giveaway. This was Shingo Yabuki, whose eyes lit up when he saw it was Hiroshi, actually happy to see the newcomer.

Shingo exclaimed with excitement, "Hey, you're the new guy, right? Excellent; I'm…"

Hiroshi graciously gave a smile and offered, "I know; you're Shingo Yabuki, the Amaterasu trainee…" He then extended his hand and continued, "I'm Hiroshi Amaterasu, the new guy. Glad to meet you, Shingo-san."

Shingo eagerly returned the handshake and replied, "Whoa, you've heard of me?! Great. I'm glad to meet you too."

"Thanks. It seems like you're the only one."

"Well, almost everyone saw your qualifier, so you definitely caught a lot of people's attention. I just think you're a really good fighter, and I'm excited to see what you do."

Hiroshi continued, with a smile, "It's my first one, so I'm not sure how I'll do. Still, it's a dream come true just being here, so I'll be happy with anything my best can get."

"That sounds awesome. I know I was a nervous wreck when I first started. You don't even seem nervous."

"I'm not. I can only give my best, and we'll see where that takes me."

"Yo, Shingo!" Kyo Kusanagi yelled across the room, "What are you doing?!"

Shingo jumped slightly and finally said, "Uh, that's Kyo; I better go. Good luck, Hiroshi-san, and maybe we'll face other in the tournament!"

As Shingo started off, Hiroshi expressed gratefully, "Thanks a lot, and good luck to you, Shingo-san!"

With Shingo gone, Hiroshi looked around … and Vice and Mature were nowhere to be found. He eventually joined them, and spotted them.

As the Amaterasu scion came near, Vice said, "You done flirting?"

"I was just being sociable, friendly."

Mature advised, "You know you're going to have to stop that."

A short time later, all of the teams were called to attention: a colossal video monitor rose out of the floor in the far end of the room and roared to life. Snow filled the screen until the wall of noise started steadily blinking and moments later, the screen went black. The logo for the tournament slowly inscribed itself on-screen and the 'XIV' exploded. The opening soon went into a montage of all the teams including their pictures, some of their combos, and some of their special techniques. Hiroshi felt slightly excited and proud when the Heaven and Earth team was pointed out specifically by their 'signature' shot: it was clip with the screen going black. Suddenly, Hiroshi produced a flame in his hand and the illumination revealed the three of them in the darkness. The opening even had a special section for Sharon, Xiao Lon, and Hiroshi right after the words 'Here Comes A New Challenger'. It finally ended with the reappearance of the logo as the female voice of the announcer exclaimed 'The King of Fighters XIV'.

The video then cycled through each team, and came to a screen of a blank bracket. The bracket was then filled as each team's name eventually appeared in a slot.

The announcer's voice in trademark Japanese-accented English, "Do your best and good luck to you all!"

Hiroshi scrolled through with his eyes, and found Heaven and Earth's opponent.

"The Mark of Wolves Team: Tizoc, Gato, and Bonne Jenet…" Mature read aloud.

Realizing something, Hiroshi said, "Wait a second… No, that can't be…"

"What is it?" Vice asked, "What are you thinking?"

Hiroshi explained, "I'm thinking about that name … Jenet. I think I know someone with that name … but this can't be her. It can't be … Jenet of the Behrn family … can it?"

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_** Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it especially the allusion to SNK. Next time, we get to the first round. Again, I hope you liked the story, and I hope you come to see more. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


	6. First Round: Behrn Notice

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters; I don't own The King of Fighters_

_**A/N: **_**Greetings. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you like it. Well, after so much lead up, we finally get into the tournament and some real fighting, as the first round begins. Again, Hiroshi's move-list is on my 'Roster' entry, so please use that as a reference if you get lost. So, let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XIV: The Arrival of Heaven

First Round: Behrn Notice

Jets soared screaming overheard coming toward a titanic ship in the middle of the sea. This military aircraft carrier was set as a stage for the tournament, even as its jets were consistently flying in a taking off. A large electronic video board was erected over a circular ring placed in the middle. On its top three towers, three flags were raised: the tallest one, in the middle, was American; the second tallest one, on the left, was Japanese; and the shortest one, on the right, was emblazoned with a KOF logo. Around the ring, soldiers sat on the landed planes and stood all around, all waiting for the match and cheering.

VHM walked across the deck to their first match, when they saw their opponents already present. Gato, a Chinese man in a yellow kung-fu shirts and black kung-fu pants, stood stoically with his arms crossed, seemingly indifferent to the whole thing. A rather large man wearing a huge red eagle mask on his head, wrestling tights and boots, and a red cape on his shoulders, Tizoc raised his arm and signed autographs as he gained applause and interacted with the soldiers. Finally, there was a young, blonde-haired woman in a purple dress and heels, red gloves and sash, a skull and crossbones emblem on the end of her dress and a rose design on her right shoulder. The lady had her arms crossed and rubbed her chin as she seemed to survey the ship…

Noticing her right away, Hiroshi said, "That's her alright. The lovely Bonne Jenet Behrn of England…"

"Impressive…" B. Jenet mused as she continued to study, "This is a nice ship. The smell is surprisingly minimal considering. It might be worth obtaining."

Gato gravelly told his female teammate, "Our opponents are here… How foolish. They came all this way to be crushed."

Tizoc returned to the ring and B. Jenet turned just as the Heaven and Earth team came to the ring…

The announcer's light voice rang over the ship, "This first round match is about to get underway. Teams please select your order and get ready…"

Gato and Tizoc focused immediately on Vice and Mature, their opinions forming on instant.

Tizoc pointed threateningly at the two as he recognized their motives and proclaimed, "No words are needed; your intentions are all too clear. I cannot allow evil such as yours to prevail."

Mature eagerly said to him, "Mmm… It's not very often you see a chicken your size. I wonder if you'll taste better grilled, fried, or roasted."

Gato coldly spoke, "It doesn't matter what you women do; your skills will be mediocre compared to mine. You should both quit now."

Vice indignantly responded, "That's the perfect attitude I was hoping for… Now, I'll know I'll enjoy making you scream."

Meanwhile, Jenet and Hiroshi were having a much better meeting as they stood to the side…

"I presume you are the newcomer everyone's been talking about…" Jenet said intrigued, before offering her hand, "My name is B. Jenet; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Hiroshi returned the gesture and said gentlemanly, "Well, Ms. Behrn, I'm Hiroshi Amaterasu, and, believe me, the pleasure is all mine… May I?"

"You may."

Hiroshi proceeded to lightly kiss the back of Jenet's hand, a show of admiration…

"You certainly area gentleman, aren't you?"

Hiroshi courteously said, "Naturally. It's required when in the presence of someone as lovely and talented as yourself… and of such high-status as well."

Jenet replied with a smile, "Thank you; I think I'm starting to like you already… Now, you called me Behrn. That means you know of my parents, right?"

"True, I know about your parents' success, but the more interesting news is you are quite the successful businesswoman yourself, Bonne Jenet."

"I do well-enough specializing in… asset seizure. Speaking of which, I hear you own one of the richest fortunes in Japan."

"Yes, one of the richest in the world, last I was told. I lose track of the actual figure, but it's worth … enough."

Intrigued, Jenet asked further as she offered her hand, "Well, in that case, how about a wager? You and I will fight for your entire estate. What do you say?"

Hiroshi took pause as he thought, but he still answered faster than Jenet anticipated, returning the handshake, "Sounds interesting… Okay; you have deal."

B. Jenet was surprised to say the least. Really, the bet was just a façade. She intended to rob him whether he agreed or not. Still, she didn't expect him to answer, let alone agree. Ultimately, she assumed that he thought this was just a game.

The announcer's voice resonated once again, "It's finally time! Mark of the Wolves team, Heaven and Earth team, please send out your first member…"

Gato and B. Jenet exited the ring. Vice did the same, but Hiroshi stayed behind, trying to help.

Whispering to Mature, Hiroshi gave his knowledge, "Listen, Mature-chan, this guy is a wrestler, so if you stay too close, he'll toss you all over the place. With that, his range is limited and he's not that fast. He does have one option to counter, but only one. Be swift, be decisive, be agile, and you should be fine."

Mature scoffed and replied, "Please. You must have forgotten who you're talking to, and what I'm good at."

Hiroshi said with a smile, "I didn't say it would be hard for you… Good luck."

Hiroshi finally took his leave. The mood began to rise with those in attendance stood and began cheering fiercely. The video board roared to life, and cycled through a montage for both teams before announcing the match with a giant 'VS' between a shot of both teams.

"Prepare to be vanquished!" Tizoc proclaimed as he ripped off his cape and tossed it aside.

Mature giggled sinisterly and said, "Tell me… which do you want to be served with: ketchup, honey mustard, or barbecue sauce?"

Tizoc pointed to his own chest and declared, "Tizoc, this wall of muscle, is invincible to the fists of evil."

Mature replied as she stretched her fingers, "Hmph. We'll see about that."

Tizoc and Mature assumed their fighting stances as an updated 'Kiss or Poison' began to play…

The announcer finally exclaimed, "Round 1! Ready! Go!"

Right away, Mature began blitzing Tizoc, rushing with 'Despair' and 'Death Row'. Tizoc, however, knew all about this strategy, and he was made for it. Griffon Mask waited to counter with his throws, 'Justice Hurricane' and 'Hercules Throw into Icarus Crush'. When she rushed in too fast, he would also repel her with 'Grido Super Kick' and 'Poseidon Wave'.

Taking damage, Mature's instincts kicked in, and she quickly figured out what to do. Mature adjusted her game, and began leading with 'Ebony Tears' before rushing in with 'Metal Massacre'. Success came because if Tizoc blocked one then he missed the other. This combo lead into her other moves, and opened it up for her to give more punishment. Suddenly, Tizoc flipped through the air and caught Mature with a ranged Frankensteiner, 'Active Typhon'. This was the one option Hiroshi spoke of, the one that solved his range and distance problem. Mature, however, quickly figured out that a faster flip was the throw while a slower one was a simple jump, and started to counter with 'Sacrilege'.

"I can't stop this!" Mature proclaimed.

She began slashing away at Tizoc with her 'Nocturnal Rites', but stopped after they were repelled by Griffon Mask's guard. As soon as that happened, Tizoc grabbed Mature and soared upward…

"BIG!!!"

At the apex, Tizoc switched their positions so that he stood on her, and stretched out his arms as if on a crucifix as they descended…

"FALL!!!"

Tizoc drove Mature into the ground with impressive force with his signature 'Big Fall Griffon'. With the wind knocked thoroughly out of her, Mature struggled to stand…

"Stupid chicken!" She irritatedly said under her breath.

Tizoc pointed up to the sky and proclaimed, "Daedaelus Attack!"

"No, you don't!"

Quickly, Mature glowed slightly, and glided forward, grabbing Griffon Mask right out of the attack in the process. After building all the momentum she could, she slammed Tizoc into the Boundary in a pillar of red energy, right before Gato and B. Jenet.

"This can't be!!" Tizoc screamed out as he hit the ground.

The announcer's voice rang out over the cheers of soldiers, "KO! Mature wins!"

As Tizoc was helped out of the ring, Mature gave one more sneer, "Have a million sweet dreams…"

Mature then walked back to her teammates, not seeing Gato step up as Jenet tended to Tizoc.

Slightly peeved, Mature spoke to Hiroshi, "Hey, kid, that was way too hard. I thought you said I had the edge."

"I said be swift and decisive. I didn't know you were going to bombard him like that."

"Whatever… So, which one is standing behind me?"

"Gato, 'The Dragon Fang'…"

Vice asked, "Fancy name… What's his deal?"

Hiroshi explained, further showcasing his KOF knowledge, "Gato is about power. He only hits about twice or three times in a row, but he doesn't need many to do serious damage. His offense runs through a maneuver he uses to fly around overhead."

With his arms crossed impatiently, Gato said, "Stop stalling! It doesn't matter which of you goes first. I'll grind you all into the dirt where you belong!"

VHM slowly turned their attention to him as he continued his diatribe…

"I'll tell you again: give in now. It will save you an agonizing and humiliating defeat…" He pointed threateningly at the Amaterasu scion, "especially you, boy! You shouldn't even set your mind to fight me."

Hiroshi replied with exaggerated innocence, "Me? What did I do?"

Gato said with intensity, "Any man who humbles himself is weak and pathetic. I can't even bring myself to destroy you."

With profound tact and poise, Hiroshi replied, "Then … I thank you for your mercy and rejoice you 'letting' me live another day…" He then spoke to his sisters, "He sure is confident."

Vice added, "Yeah … and loud … and ignorant. He does have a good voice though… That'll make it much more fun to make him scream."

"So, it's your turn?" Mature asked.

"Don't worry; I've got him…" She then laid a hand on Hiroshi's shoulder as she started in, "Just be ready when I signal you…"

Hiroshi and Mature looked at each other in confusion as Vice entered the ring. Just then, 'Revitalizer' began to play as Gato and Vice faced off…

"You must crave pain. By facing me…" Gato said before jumping into fighting stance, "you've signed your death sentence!"

Vice showed an evil smirk and said, "You haven't felt real pain yet, but I'll make sure you become familiar soon enough…" Vice stretched out along the ground while letting out a sensuous moan, and said, "Let's do this."

The announcer's voice resonated across the base, "Round 2! Ready! Go!"

As strengths and strategies go, Vice was the perfect match against Gato. Her own strength counteracted his, so she could endure his shots. His lack of long range techniques played right into her advantage as he had to stay in within throwing range. Also, his need to get into the air also played into her hands as well because she is good at anti-air attacks. As Hiroshi said, Gato quickly used 'Shunga', 'Ura Fuuga', and 'Fuuga' to set up his pressure game … and Vice eagerly started to toss him around. Every time he would take to the air, she would snatch him out of the air with 'Deicide Slayer' or rise to catch him with 'Misanthrope' and 'Tranquility'. Finally, when he stayed grounded, she was ready for that as well; Vice blocked and attacked with chain throws like 'Nail Bomb' into 'Misanthrope', 'Mayhem' into 'Deicide Slayer', and 'Gore Fest' into 'Tranquility'.

Vice blocked 'Senga', and hopped forward and sliced him with an 'Outrage'. Gato stumbled backward to one knee...

Frustrated, Gato growled to himself, "This is … impossible!"

Vice leaned forward with her hand on her knees, saying mockingly, "What's the matter? Choking on your own words? Hah! Trash!"

With a roar, Gato let loose a 'Tatsu Kiba', but Vice dashed back just in time. She caught him just as he was coming down with a 'Mayhem' into 'Ravenous'. Suddenly, Vice and Mature switched, and Mature kept it going. She extended the assault with combo of her own around 'Death Row' and a 'Metal Massacre' rebounded Gato off the boundary. Abruptly again, Mature jumped back, and Vice shoved Hiroshi forward. The Amaterasu scion reacted on the fly, and kept the juggle going; he caught Gato with an 'Angel Rush', juggled him with several 'Sky Scrapers', and gave one more 'Angel Rush' to bounce Gato once more.

Hiroshi was yanked back by Mature and Vice jumped back in to finish what she started … and she did emphatically. Vice glowed as she leaped into the air after the still airborne Gato, grabbed him, and slammed him with a 'Misanthrope'. She proceeded to punish him with multiple 'Blackeneds', threw him back into the air when she jumped after him and tossed him to the ground again. Finally, she impacted him with a giant pillar of blood-red energy, a 'Dying Conception'. Gato let out a guttural moan as Vice jumped back…

The announcer's voice reverberated into the sky, "KO! Vice wins!"

Vice draped herself over Gato's prone body, and sneered, "Now, you wanted to kill me, didn't you? Hah!"

She then sent him off, tapping him twice on the cheek … before slapping him hard across the face.

As Gato was helped out of the ring, Vice pointed at B. Jenet and said, "You're next, Princess."

Vice returned to her team just as the Lillien Knights arrived and crowded Jenet…

"That leaves just one, the girl." Mature said.

Vice added, "And she looks like a screamer too. This should be fun."

Hiroshi interjected, "Actually, shimai … I think I'll fight her."

Vice laughed a little and said, "You will? I don't think you should."

Mature added, "Listen, you don't have to break a sweat over this. We've got this round in the bag."

Hiroshi however insisted further, "No, seriously … I want to fight her."

Mature let out a sigh, and relented, "Alright. Just try not to embarrass yourself."

Hiroshi revealed a smile and said, "Of course."

Mature and Vice eagerly took notice as Hiroshi stepped forward. Sure, he was an independent circuit overnight sensation, but they were eager to see how he does in the real King of Fighters Tournament. Meanwhile, the Lillien Knights were counseling B. Jenet.

"Ms. Jenet, this looks very bad. I really don't like this 3-on-1 situation." One knight nervously said.

Another knight reiterated, "That's right. Maybe it would be best to concede this fight…"

Jenet quickly retorted, "Bite your tongue. No real captain ever gives up a conquest…." When she saw Hiroshi come forward, she said, "Besides, there's only one fight I really need to win. Now, stand back; I'm about to pull in the richest haul we've ever had."

B. Jenet went forward as 'Kiss or Poison' played once again…

"Those are some teammates you have there." Jenet commented.

"Well, my sisters are pretty 'excited' to be back."

"They are quite impressive… By the way, I do hope you haven't forgotten our wager from before."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Well, if you remember our agreement, I said 'if I beat you'; I said nothing of my team or my team beating yours. It doesn't matter which team wins… If you loses tom in this battle, your entire estate becomes mine."

Hiroshi incredibly shed a smile, and said, "So, you did take recognize the loophole. How wise of you. In that case, it is as you said; the wager is still on. I am a man of my word, I assure you."

Jenet replied half-sarcastically, "That's good to know. Not many men can say that."

"Thanks. Still, no matter the outcome, I would like you to know that…" Hiroshi gave a gentlemanly bow to her, "I am humbled by your beauty and skill."

Jenet gave him a smile and said, "I'm flattered. And for what it's worth, I like you; you seem like a nice guy, but don't think I'll go easy on you."

"I would expect no less."

Both got into fighting stance…

The announcer's voice resonated to the soldiers aboard and all those watching, "Round 3! Ready! Go!"

At first, Hiroshi and Jenet found themselves in a stalemate. The combatants deadlocked as they felt each other out, seemingly even. The round even started with several 'clash's. Jenet's 'Buffrass', a small tornado, offset Hiroshi's 'Angel Spark'. Hiroshi's 'Heavens Flare' deflected Jenet's 'The Hind', a dashing knee to an upper cutting kick. Jenet's 'Gulf Tomahawk', a wind axe kick, also balanced Hiroshi's 'Sky Scraper'. The two even had a new type of 'clash', a 'Desperation Exchange'. At almost the exact same time, Hiroshi shot out with 'Heavens Nova' and B. Jenet unleashed with 'Aurora'. Their techniques offset, each hit clashing in mid-air, and both landed unscathed before dashing backward. The two even got an energy surge afterward.

B. Jenet gave her usual taunt, "This is so exciting!"

Hiroshi opened his arms wide as if in a greeting, and said, "If you give me your best, I'll give you mine."

It didn't take the crowd long before it became amped for by the early action. Suddenly, Hiroshi took a defensive approach, backing up and shooting fireballs. Going her game, B. Jenet blocked them until she deflected on back with 'Crazy Ivan', and started blitzing. She charged ahead with 'Gulf Tomahawk', 'Crazy Ivan', and 'Harrier Bee'. Sometime, she threw out a 'Buffrass' and chased after it with 'The Hind'. Backed into a corner, Hiroshi simply guarded himself and endured the raid. Then, he gave an answer…

Hiroshi caught B. Jenet right out of the first part of 'The Hind' with a 'Heaven's Brace'. The Lillien Knights captain was surprised by it, but nevertheless kept coming. This was the path into Hiroshi's defensive approach: he would bait with 'Angel Spark' and then counter with 'Heavens Flare' and 'Sky Scraper' chains. Whenever she got too fast, he would slow her down with a 'Heaven's Brace'. B. Jenet's game required that he endure longer than usual but Hiroshi's patience paid off as he didn't need many hits to make an impact.

Soon, B. Jenet found herself in a tough situation. Hiroshi's attacks were taking their toll, and she was starting to burn out. But, there was on last thing to try. She waited for another 'Angel Spark' and let loose a 'Many Many Torpedoes'. Immediately, the fireball was crushed as she kicked furiously while changing her legs into … well, many, many torpedoes. The Amaterasu scion waited for just the right moment, jumped into the air, and fired a mid-air 'Angel Spark' that connected and knocked Jenet right out of the attack. As soon as he landed, Hiroshi let out a 'Heavens Flare', and B. Jenet managed to barely dodge it. Quickly, Hiroshi ran behind with a 'Divine Press': the Amaterasu scion ran up with a knee before burying a hand in her stomach, and released a point-blank fiery explosion, the flames exploding in the shape of the kanji for 'Heaven'. B. Jenet let out an anguished scream as she flew backward…

"KO!" the announcer's voice rang out once again into the crisp air, "The Heaven and Earth Team wins!"

As Jenet tried to clear her head, Hiroshi did something very different in this competition: he walked forward and offered his hand.

"Please allow me to help." The Amaterasu scion offered considerately, "Are you alright?"

Hesitantly, B. Jenet took his hand, and Hiroshi helped her to her feet.

"Thank you."

"No problem. So, is your ship nearby?"

"Of course; I don't go out to sea without it around…" B. Jenet said as she brushed herself off, not realizing what she was saying. When she did seconds later, she asked, "So you know that, do you?"

Hiroshi gave a knowing smile and replied, "The symbol of your dress and the troupe of men calling you Captain gave you away. Also, your fighting style listing of 'Lillien Knight Arts' wasn't too subtle. The fact that you've robbed several of my investors didn't hurt either."

"I suppose our little stake was all for not then."

His smile persisting, Hiroshi revealed, "On the contrary, I was prepared to honor the agreement had the result been different…" As the stunned Jenet turned back to him, Hiroshi continued, "If you were going to take me for everything I got, I had to make you work for it. Besides, I would've sounded better saying you won everything from me instead saying you robbed me."

Looking into his eyes, B. Jenet came to a realization, "You're … you're serious, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh. Well, it's been a pleasure facing you, Ms. Jenet Behrn. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

Hiroshi walked back just as the Lillien Knights ran up to B. Jenet.

"Should we follow him, Captain?" one knight asked.

B. Jenet, who hadn't taken her eyes off of the Amaterasu scion, replied, "No… leave him for now. We'll get him eventually … but for now he's safe."

Hiroshi rejoined Vice and Mature, and the trio started to leave…

Not mincing words, Vice said right away, "Alright, spill it. Why did you want to fight her so badly?"

Hiroshi stated plainly, "A wager. She bet that if she beat me, she would win my entire estate."

Both Vice and Mature laughed at the thought, and Mature said, "She must be crazy. I know you stuck it to her on that one."

"No, I accepted."

Mature and Vice fell silent for moment, incredulous to the agreement. But soon, their disbelief waned momentarily.

Mature scoffed, "Figures. How did you know you were going to win?"

Hiroshi explained, "My father always said if your opponent thinks you're beaten before a single blow is thrown, then you've already won the first battle: the one in the mind. Other than that, I didn't know for sure…"

That one made the two women stop…

In complete disbelief, Vice said, "So, let me get this straight: if she had won just now, she would've gotten everything ?!"

"Pretty much…"

"… Well, at least you beat her…"

Mature added, "Alright, just for the sake of curiosity … just what would she have gotten… What exactly is your estate?"

Hiroshi pulled out a notepad, flipped open to the first page, and revealed, "I never could memorize it all. Let's see; the Amaterasu family estate includes: a chain of four-star luxury hotels, a concert hall, 2 movie studios, 2 record companies, 2 car companies, a soccer team (that just won the superliga championship I might add), a baseball team, a basketball team, and Air and Space Research laboratory, an oil field…"

Mature interrupted, "Just stop… Next, you'll be telling us you own a gold mine too."

Hiroshi confirmed in a matter-of-fact tone, "I do."

Vice exclaimed in disbelief, "No way!"

Mature then said, half-joking, "What, no amusement park?"

Hiroshi went on, "We considered it, but Neo Geo World went up, so we decided against it… Oh, I forgot something: I also own a diamond mine and a platinum mine."

Vice and Mature stopped again with Vice exclaiming, "A platinum mine?! No wonder you won."

Hiroshi said with a smile, "Trust me. I couldn't get rid of it all if I tried."

"Speaking of which…" Mature said, " Just how did you get all of that?"

"I wondered about that myself. When I asked, my mom and dad both gave the same one answer … good karma."

VHM started off again when Hiroshi suddenly stopped and went in a different direction. He saw something on the video board and moved to get a closer look. Mature and Vice, unable to really go anywhere, went after him.

"Hey, kid, what gives?" Vice asked.

Hiroshi replied as he stared up at the video board, " I was just looking at the bracket. Now, we're the scrub team, so we have to fight an extra match. Fortunately, it seems one other match just wrapped… It looks like we'll be facing the Korea team next."

Vice sarcastically said, "Great; we have a date with the 'Justice Freaks'…"

Hiroshi noticed something, "Hmm… now that's odd."

Mature asked, "What is?"

"It seems neither Chang Koehan or Choi Bounge is competing this year. That's odd because usually at least one of them competes every year no matter what. I wonder happened to them…?"

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_**There we have it. As you saw, we'll see the Korea tem, and get a glimpse of the biggest thing to happen to Kim Kaphwan and company in years, maybe ever in KOF. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first fight and I hope you come back again. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


	7. Second Round: Justice's Blurred Line

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters, but I don't own King of Fighters_

_**A/N: **_** Hello, and welcome. I hope you are all well and thank you for reading my story. First and Foremost, I am happy that KOF XIII has been formally announced, but it's early, so things look scant right now. Anyway, we're on with the story, and the second round of the tournament. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XIV: The Arrival of Heaven

Second Round: Justice's Blurred Line

The Korea Team (also referred to as The Justice Team among other competitors) was waiting for their opponents at the site of their next match. The trio was standing atop the 'Midnight Train'. With its top leveled like a platform, this stage was on a train sitting on a high track near a city at night. The city's skyscrapers lit up the night sky, and the entire metropolis was alive with activity. However, Jinju 'May' Lee, Jhun Hoon, and Kaphwan Kim were nearly oblivious to this exquisite view as they had other pressing issues at mind…

Kim stomped the ground with frustration and said, "This is ridiculous… It is just one dead-end after another…"

His glasses on and his arms crossed while he rubbed his chin, Jhun added, "This is out-of-the-ordinary; No one saw or heard anything or anyone. There seems to be no evidence anywhere."

Kim adamantly said, "In that case, we have only one recourse: we'll hunt and punish these evildoers personally!"

"But, Master Kim, where would we start?" May Lee chimed in, "Only you and Mater Jhun are strong enough to beat both Chang and Choi yourselves, and even then, it would be hard to be that unseen and quiet. Who else is that skilled, effective, and strong?" The three grew silent for a moment as they thought when May Lee came up with something, "… Wait?! What about that fighter you defeated a while ago, Master Kim? What was his name … Kang Bae Dal?"

Jhun reacted, "Knag Bae Dal? Well, he certainly qualifies, though this would be random on his part. What do you think, Kaphwan?"

Kim crossed his arms as he wondered, "Hmm… Kang Bae Dal… I'm not sure. He wasn't evil when I fought him. But it's been years since I've seen him last."

Jhun said, "It seems like the only lead we have. I think it's worth a look."

"I agree" May Lee said.

Kim conceded, "Very well, but there's one thing we must do first… I wonder what side our opponents are on?"

Meanwhile, VHM were climbing up an indoor ladder on to the deck, with Hiroshi helping his sisters up at the top…

Reacting to the scene, Mature said, "Well, KOF continues with its strange stages, but this is definitely one of the most dangerous I can remember."

"Why do you say that?" Hiroshi asked.

Vice roughly replied, "Um, hello? Is anyone up there? We're on top of a train. The minute it starts moving, we'll go flying."

"You don't have to worry about that." Hiroshi said as he pointed up at the fluorescent lighting, "See those lights? They're not hovering in mid-air and neither are we. The top of this train is covered in a transparent, specially-strengthened plexiglass dome, made in a similar fashion as the visors on astronaut uniforms."

Mature said incredulously, "Why would someone do that? And even still, the momentum of the train going 60 mph would still flatten us."

Hiroshi explained further, "First, this is a touring train. People pay good money to see the cities from atop these prime vantage points. And just to make sure there are no injuries, the dome utilizes a special anti-gravity field to keep people stabilized. Because of the matches up here and the fact we need to fly around, that field has been adjusted, so we will still be stable but can still use all of our moves."

Vice shook her head and said, "What some people will pay money for. You sure know a lot about this, kid."

Hiroshi replied with a knowing smile, "I should… My research lab came up with the technology."

Mature exclaimed in disbelief, "So, this is your train?"

Hiroshi explained, "Oh, no… but my company does get 40% of the profits from every train company that uses it." Feeling the two women staring, he said, "Like I said … I couldn't get rid of it if I tried…"

Soon, they started down the top when Hiroshi stopped…

"Dang it…" Hiroshi said, "I have to get something first; you both go on ahead."

Hiroshi turned back, but Vice and Mature kept going. Meanwhile, the Korea team eagerly waiting and were starting to get restless. All three of them had slipped into nervous habits. Jhun was hopping on one leg and switching between the two; May Lee was practicing her 'Hero' poses; and Kim was throwing some kicks in the air. Moments later, Mature and Vice walked up, and cringed upon seeing the three standing there. The Korea team turned to see and immediately got into fighting position: May Lee rapidly spun into 'Hero' mode, Jhun switched in his Eagle stance, and Kim jumped into fighting stance.

Kaphwan Kim hostilely addressed them, "You two… It's been years since you lurked around this tournament. I'd thought I'd seen the last of your evil."

Mature replied, "Believe me. If we had a choice, you would have."

Vice added, "Yeah, especially since it looks like you found two more zealots…"

Jhun fervently said, "Say what you what. The fact remains that the evil you give off is so strong you can taste it! You will be defeated here; none of us will let you escape."

Mature scoffed "As if we haven't heard that from a million other losers like you three."

May Lee said 'heroically', "Laugh while you can because it won't be funny to you when we're finished and justice has prevailed!"

Vice ruthlessly retorted, "Give me a break! Do you three clowns share the same lame brain or something?!"

Finally, Hiroshi walked up, and in his hand was a 75% empty glass bottle with a dark-red liquid inside…

Mistaking him for a bystander, Kim warned, "You should stay away, young man. You don't want to get in the way of this."

Taking it in stride, Hiroshi replied, "Now, Master Kim, you know I can't do that. I can't abandon our tournament run. Besides, three-on-two wouldn't be much of a match, don't you think?"

The justice trio were confused and thunderstruck by what they saw…

In disbelief, May Lee asked as confirmation for them, "So… you are their teammate."

"Yes." Hiroshi said simply.

The Justice Team was really confused now. They fell out of their stances, and stared at their three opponents for a moment in shock. Quickly, they huddled around to discuss what was confusing them. Meanwhile, Mature and Vice reacted to what Hiroshi brought…

"A soda…?!" Mature said incredulously, "That's what you went to get?!"

Hiroshi plainly said, "Yeah. This train company is the only one that offers blood orange soda. I always get one when I ride these train."

Vice scoffed, "You've got be kidding."

Hiroshi handed a full bottle to Vice, saying, "Don't worry. I got something for you."

Upon further inspection, Vice noticed the bottle was filled with a dark purple liquid with the words 'plum soda' on the side. Silently, she ripped the cap off with her teeth and spit it aside. Finally, she downed the whole drink in one shot. Meanwhile, the Korea team was having some serious trouble…

Confused, May Lee asked, "Master Jhun, Master Kim, am I … missing something? I don't think I've ever seen something like this before."

Jhun, who was just as confused, replied, "You're not alone, May Lee. This is … rather bizarre."

Kim thought to himself, "I don't understand. I know what my eyes are telling me … but I just can't wrap my head around it. Is he really like that? And if he is, how is he with them?"

Never in their dreams could the Korea team picture VHM. Over time, they had trained their eyes to spot evil, and they could tell Vice and Mature were evil … but they saw no of that in Hiroshi. I f anything, he actually looked like a good person.

Growing impatient, Vice asked aloud to her teammates, "What are those three righteous morons doing over there?!"

Hiroshi, not registering the comment, said aloud, "Well, since they're here, now seems like a good time…"

With that, the Amaterasu scion started over…

May Lee began to grow anxious, "I really don't know what to do about this. This whole thing feels odd to me."

Jhun added, "Well, this is a peculiar situation, one I don't think we can afford to get wrong. Kaphwan..?"

Kim took a moment to wonder and answered, "I guess the three of us are slipping in our judgment. The way I see it, if he is with evil people like those two, then he must be evil as well…"

"Master Jhun…? Master Kim…?" Hiroshi asked, with suddenness to the Korea team, "May I have a moment of your time?"

Unable to subdue their confusion or suspicion, the Korea team slowly turned to Hiroshi as he rifled through his back pockets…

The Amaterasu scion eventually pulled out a pen and a notebook, saying, "Would you mind … signing something for me?"

Hiroshi quickly flipped it open … to a promotional shot from 2000 of Jhun and Kim back-to-back. Very confused now, the Taekwondo masters slowly looked at each other … and then the book … and finally Hiroshi. Tentatively, Jhun signed right onto his picture and handed the notebook to Kim, but Kaphwan was having a much harder time. Kim took a long look at Hiroshi … but eventually signed as well and handed the notebook back to the Amaterasu scion. Hiroshi eyed his two newest acquisitions with satisfaction before sticking the notebook back into his pocket.

Turning to the female Korean, Hiroshi offered his hand and said, "Please forgive my rudeness. It is especially nice to finally meet you, Ms. May Lee."

Taken aback, May Lee asked as she returned the handshake, "You … know of me?"

Hiroshi broke into a smile as he took her hand into his, and said enthusiastically, "Know of you? I've been waiting for your return for some time now. I saw you when you first arrived in 2001, and became a fan of yours instantly. Your courage and spirit are really, truly inspiring… and it doesn't hurt that you are beautiful as well."

May Lee started to blush, and replied while trying to hide how flattered she was, "Really…? Well … thank you."

Mature yelled, "Alright, enough with the pleasantries, kid! You're holding up the fight!"

Taking the hint, Hiroshi said, "Right… On with the match then."

Hiroshi sprinted back to Vice and Mature, and took his place. Meanwhile, the Justice team couldn't be any more perplexed. In fact, if they were any more mystified, their brains would have exploded. The train quickly rumbled alive; it was finally time. The announcer's voice came over the PA system…

"Congratulations on your first win, and welcome to the King of Fighters Tournament second round. This match is the Heaven and Earth Team versus the Korea Team. Teams, please select your order, and send out your first member."

Vice and May Lee both stepped forward as the train started to roll. The Korea team theme started to play. It was a track called 'Troubled Seoul'; it played as a slower 'Seoul Town' with a lower chord, giving it a somber almost sorrowful feel. Hiroshi recognized that its similarity to 'Tears', the Japan team's theme for some time ago. In some ways, this confused Hiroshi as it was a vast departure from the Korea teams other themes.

"You're supposed to be some hero, right?" Vice asked, "So, just who are you anyway?"

Tokusatsu-style, May Lee spun into 'Hero' mode and proclaimed as she cycled through various poses, "I am an envoy of righteousness! I am heaven's wrath! I am Justice!"

Vice said in disgust, "You're one of those?! Man, I hate Tokusatsu! You got no grit or reality; just a bunch of 'Mary-Sues."

May Lee pointed menacingly at Vice and adamantly spoke, "This is no game! I live to destroy evil, and yours is no different. As I live and breathe, evil will not prosper!"

A sinister grin stretched onto Vice's face as she said, "Now, you're talking. I f that's how you feel … then I'll just make you stop living and breathing…" Vice moaned as she stretched her body along the ground and back up, "This should be fun. Let's do it!"

With the city lights streaming by in the background, the announcer's voice echoed through the train, "Round 1! Ready! Go!"

Right from the start, Vice was immediately thrown off by May Lee's unique offense. Her 'Lightning Needle' and the chains that came after it allowed for numerous mix-ups and confusion: her 'Dinosaur's Footprint' and 'Flying Swordfish' were used for overhead and low attacks, and her 'Blazing Intercept' was an effective counter. Then, there was 'Hero' mode. This special stance used several unblockable attacks, her 'May Lee Break' was her grapple, 'Full Swing Chop' served as an anti-air, and 'Shining Thunder Blow' was a dashing punch that clashed with 'Mayhem'. Vice was put on the defensive as she was locked down by the vast and confusing array of moves.

As she flew backward from a blocked move, May Lee suddenly blasted forward toward Vice…

"Here I come!"

Vice quickly rolled forward, managing to dodge just in time … and it was a good thing she did. 'Dynamic May Lee' flew right, and May Lee landed with a shot that shook the entire platform, even leaving a burn mark on the ground…!

Forcefully, May Lee said, "Now, do you understand? As Justice's servant, I yield to no one!"

Vice angrily retorted, "I understand that I'm gonna rip you in half to shut you up!"

Vice found herself again blocking 'Hero' May Lee's assault. Then, she hopped forward and delivered an 'Outrage', and incredibly May Lee took all the slashing kicks! This was odd because the Taekwondo heroine had played good defense up until this point. Vice managed to dodge and deliver some more attacks, all while she reviewed the entire match through her mind. May Lee had only been evading earlier and her absorbing the damage now only meant one thing… May Lee couldn't block while in 'Hero' mode! All Vice had to do was dodge the unblockable attacks and punish with in return.

As Vice fought her way back, a tunnel suddenly appeared in the distant. May Lee, desperate to stop the onslaught, charged forward, but Vice had something in store. Suddenly, Vice incredibly just walked forward! Just as May Lee made contact, Vice threw the Taekwondo heroine down to the ground, the train entered the tunnel, and its lights went pitch black. The darkness filled with an overwhelming sound that resembled crunching and bones breaking. From the brief glimpses given by the emergency lights in the tunnel, it looked as if … Vice was literally tearing the Taekwondo heroine apart! Vice had caught May Lee in 'Cannibal Corpse'. Just as the train exited the tunnel, the lights came back on, and the returned vision was met with May Lee's scream of pain…

The announcer's voice rang out, "KO! Vice wins!"

Vice held her stomach as she wretched. She then wiped a stream of blood from her mouth and said, "You see that; you made me sick."

May Lee weakly said as Vice approached, "How… How could I let myself lose to you?"

Vice stiffly buried a foot into May Lee's abdomen, and replied, "You should read American comic books, you know, about real heroes. Then, you would know. Every hero worth anything … dies at least once."

At once, Jhun and Kim ran over to aid their fallen member, and Vice slowly backed away as they came to her side…

Kim said in a serious tone, "You all will pay for this."

Vice sarcastically replied as she continued to back away, "Ooh, I'm shaking…"

The announcer's voice echoed as the train rumbled on, "Korea Team, your next member please…"

Vice rejoined her team as Jhun and Kim helped May Lee away…

Hiroshi gave a compliment, "Well, that was certainly gruesome, but other than that … nice work, Vice-chan."

Vice jeered in response, "Did you, for one second, really think that little girl would beat me? Please!"

Seeing Jhun step up next, Hiroshi said, "Unfortunately, it doesn't get any easier I'm afraid. Next into the ring is Jhun Hoon, the 'White Tiger'… He uses three different stances, and his kicks can slash and cause explosions…"

Mature abruptly said, "Sounds like my kind of victim… I'll take the pretty boy."

Hiroshi and Vice didn't protest. Mature walked up to Jhun just as 'Revitalizer' began to play through the train…

Jhun pointed his foot at Mature as he flicked his glasses off, "Prepare yourself, villainess."

Mature replied with exaggerated innocence, "Aww, that's not very fair; you barely know me… I would like to get to know you though."

Jhun said with a pause, "I … don't affiliate with evil individuals."

Mature seductively replied as she slowly ran a hand through her hair, "I'm not a bad girl all the time; I can actually be very sweet. I can even show you if you want."

Jhun, taken aback by the advance, said, "I, uh … Alright; that's enough. I suggest you take this seriously; I won't be as east to beat as Kim, over here."

Mature alluringly persisted, "Oh, I think you'll enjoy what I'm about to do next more than him… I know I'll enjoy it more if you're the one playing with me."

Jhun paused once again, not sure how to react. That's when he realized his nose was bleeding…

Jhun quickly wiped his nose and said, "That's enough talk now. Let's begin, shall we?"

Mature replied with a tempting smile, "Whatever you say… I promise to captivate you. Now, come to me."

As both got into fighting stance, the Announcer's voice reverberated, "Round 2! Ready! Go!"

The fight started with a 'Desperation Exchange' bang. Mature immediately glowed for a moment as she started her new super technique, 'Over joy', sending multiple arcs of cutting energy forward with her 'Death Row' motion. Jhun negated it with his flurry of slashing kicks, his 'Phoenix Train Kick'…

Mature temptingly said, "Don't keep me waiting, now…"

Jhun responded with his own taunt, "Show me the best move you got."

Mature had essentially the same struggle as Vice; Jhun quickly got ahead in the fight with his unique and diverse offense. He, from his normal stance, used 'Dragon Step' to attack from the air; his 'Kiriae Kogehi' was a back-flip out of trouble; 'Haiki Jin' was a spinning ground attack and 'Mangetsu Zan' was a somersault kick. As Hiroshi warned, Jhun used two other stances: 'Hawk' and 'Eagle'. From his 'Hawk' stance, he used his 'Mouko Geki' and 'Shuko Geki' sliding kicks, and from his 'Eagle' stance, his best attacks were his 'Joudan' and 'Gedan' slashing kicks. With all of this, Mature was overwhelmed by the sheer volume of attacks and their overall effectiveness as well.

Soon, however, her advanced instincts kicked in, and she started to see Jhun's patterns and attacks … and sees how to counter them. 'Death Row' and 'Metal Massacre' used to negate and bypass Jhun's slash kicks. 'Sacrilege' served as a counter to 'Mangetsu Zan' and 'Dragon Step'. A well-timed 'Despair' took care of his 'Haiki Jin' and his sliding kicks. Now, with an answer to his every move, Mature began to assault Jhun, putting the 'White Tiger' in significant danger. Eventually, she cut him off one last time.

Jhun jumped toward Mature, glowing at the apex, and came down with his 'Phoenix Heaven Kick'. At the right moment, Mature flipped over the kick and attacked with 'Despair', an attack that actually froze the White Tiger in place; he was caught in Mature's 'Ecstasy 816'! A shadow of Mature suddenly appeared on the other side of Jhun, and both violently slashed away at him before the clone disappeared. Mature then paused one moment to blow Jhun a kiss. The next moment, an explosion blasted Jhun back.

Yelling out in pain, Jhun loudly lamented, "How could I make such a stupid mistake!"

"KO!" The announcer's voice echoed, "Mature wins!"

Mature said in a half-mocking tone, "I was right. I did enjoy that a lot. Thanks and a million sweet dreams."

Mature turned back as Kim and May Lee pulled Jhun back.

"Like a dog on a leash…" Mature said proudly.

Vice added in a mocking way, "And then there was one, the King of all honest idiots…"

"The Legendary Kim Kaphwan, the 'Crown Jewel of Taekwondo'…" Hiroshi said, "So, what should we do?"

Mature replied with disgust, "I have had enough grandstanding, patronizing, and evangelizing for one day."

Hiroshi took the hint and said, "I suppose, Vice-chan, that you feel the same way, so … it looks like it's my turn."

"Now, you're catching on," Vice said in an oddly sisterly voice, "Just make sure you hit him in the throat, so he can't talk. And if you can't do that, at least give him a shot for me."

Hiroshi chuckled and said, "Uh, alright, Vice-chan…"

'Troubled Seoul' played once more as the train finally entered the city, flooding it with colored light. Kim and Hiroshi stepped forward, the high rises and sky scrapers rushing by as the train sped forward. As he does, Kaphwan turned away from Hiroshi, and after a moment, he looked back with a gleam in his eyes…

As he started to point at the Amaterasu scion, Kim said, "Evil is …"

Suddenly, Kaphwan's throat seized before the final word could come out; he just couldn't deny what he was seeing. He still couldn't what his eyes were telling him. His mind couldn't comprehend it, and he didn't want to believe it either. It was a contradiction of his beliefs. He searched Hiroshi up and down and every way he could, but it was all too clear. In spite of his company, Hiroshi was not evil, but good.

Confused, Hiroshi said as he was being quizzed, "Unforgivable…?"

"Uh … what?" Kim replied as if waking from a daydream.

"Unforgivable? Your motto… you said 'Evil is…", so naturally I thought you were going to say 'unforgivable' as well."

"Not everyone needs to hear that. I … can't tell if you need to or not yet, but trust me… It's not a good thing if you do."

"Duly noted. I hope I can assist in your decision about me."

"We'll see." Kim said before jumping into fighting stance, "Here I come! Hah!"

Hiroshi gave a martial artist's bow and said, "It's an honor to challenge you."

He then went into fighting stance.

"Round 3…!" The announcer's voice once again resonated through the train, "Ready! Go!"

The Amaterasu scion got the early upper hand in the match. Hiroshi knows the Kim's game is diverse, so he knowingly mixed up his strategy evenly between offense and defense. His 'Heaven's Brace' and 'Divine Press' moves served as useful transitions for this way of thinking. This worked rather well against the master and kept the legend from gaining too much momentum. Kim's mental state, however, definitely was a slight help. With all the things on his mind, his focus was significantly askew, and his execution and decision-making suffered. Because of this, The Crown Jewel of Taekwondo took a pounding.

After a time, Hiroshi started noticing how easy the fight was turning out, too easy in fact. The Amaterasu scion blasted Kim back with a 'Divine Press', but suddenly he stopped and stood upright! Vice and Mature fell over, and the rest of the Korea team were very baffled by the move.

"Oh, he's going to regret this…" Mature said to Vice.

Vice shook her head, and lamented, "Should have crushed him when he had a chance…"

Hiroshi spoke honestly, "Mater Kim… If you don't mind me asking, is everything alright? You seem a bit distracted."

Kim replied as he struggled up, "Wha… What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's either that or you're not taking me seriously."

"I never disrespect my opponents by underestimating them."

"In that case, you must be rather pre-occupied because you're not fighting like yourself…"

Kim looked hard at Hiroshi … and actually saw concern. The Crown Jewel of Taekwondo then replied resolutely, "You're … absolutely right. I have allowed my mind to wander, and for that, I apologize. Now, you get my best! Prepare yourself!"

Hiroshi and Kim went back at it again, but this one was much more competitive as Kim fought back in it. Almost as a sign of this contest's newfound life, the two shared a few 'deadlocked' hits: 'Swooper Kick' and 'Sky Scraper', 'Flying Swallow Slicer' and 'Divine Dive', 'Crescent Moon Slicer' and 'Heaven's Flare'. Then, if there was any doubt remaining, Kim quickly put that to rest in one early exchange. As Hiroshi rushed forward with 'Divine Press', Kim cut him off with a 'Legs of Conquest' stomp, and immediately followed with a 'Phoenix Heaven Kick' that sent Hiroshi flying upward, and crashing to the ground with a sick thud. Kim looked to crush him by following with a 'Crescent Moon Slicer', but Hiroshi rolled out of the way just in time.

Kim ran his defense 'Comet Cruncher', 'Blowing Sand Blaster', and 'Flying Swallow Slicer', and his offense used 'Treble Aerial Attack', 'Swooper kick', and 'Trio Chop'. Kim closed the gap and then some, with Hiroshi fighting to keep up. However, Hiroshi's throws were still an advantage.

Eventually, Kim and Hiroshi traded a shot, but Hiroshi stumbled a little further back. The Crown Jewel of Taekwondo entered a special pose, and went for the kill…

As he glided forward, Kim proclaimed, "PHOENIX … KICK!"

Hiroshi quickly went into his 'Secret Art' stance, and quietly said, "You heart shall be judged…"

The Amaterasu scion countered with 'Sign of Heaven' just in time… Everything went black. The figure of 'Nazo no Onna', the Mysterious Woman, stood just beyond the form of a frozen Kaphwan Kim…

As the Amaterasu seal appeared around Kim, the Mystery Woman seemed to say with her ethereal voice, "Have no Fear. Heaven opens its arms to greet you."

The color comes back… Hiroshi stood slumped forward where the woman stood… A massive column of flame erupted around Kim. Kaphwan mustered everything to keep standing, but the beating he took during the earlier part of the match took its toll. He let out an anguished groan as he collapsed to the ground…

The announcer's voice once again blasted through the train, "KO! The Heaven and Earth Team wins!"

May Lee and Jhun started toward Kim, but stopped when they saw Hiroshi. As he's done all tournament-long, Hiroshi walked over to Kaphwan and offered his hand. Kim suspiciously eyed Hiroshi, darting his eyes from the Hand to Hiroshi's eyes. It was safe to say that Kim was not use to this. Ultimately, he took the Amaterasu scion's hand, and Hiroshi helped him back up. With urgency, Jhun and May Lee rushed over…

Hiroshi sincerely asked, "Master Kim, are you alright?"

"Yes, I think I'll survive."

Hiroshi quickly decided to act on a hunch, and genuinely asked with concern, "Hmm. I can't help but feel there's still something wrong. Are Mr. Chang Koehan and Mr. Choi Bounge alright?"

Kim replied with a slight sadness, "No… They were in an 'accident' shortly before this tournament … but the person responsible will be found and brought to justice."

Hiroshi replied with a smile, "I have no doubt about that."

Switching gears, Kim said, "Meanwhile, I must congratulate you. You fight excellently; in fact, you may be best new contender I've seen in this tournament in years…"

Hiroshi bowed as he shook Kim's hand, his smile widening, and replied, "Again, it was a momentous privilege to share the ring with you…" Hiroshi then bowed and shook Jhun's hand, saying, "Master Jhun, it was a privilege to meet you as well…" He then turned to May Lee, shook and kissed her hand as he said, "Ms. May Lee, it was especially great pleasure to finally meet you."

May Lee blushed with a smile as Hiroshi started off, but Kim had one last thing to say…

"Hold on a second; there's something I want to tell you.

Hiroshi stopped and came back, eager and a little confused about what Kim wanted…

Kim in a serious tone said, "Listen. I can tell you are a good young man, and I applaud you for that. But for your safety … be careful who you associate with; beware the company you keep…"

Kaphwan trailed his eyes off to something behind Hiroshi momentarily before coming back, giving a sign of sorts.

Understanding Kim's warning, Hiroshi said, "Oh… Okay… Well… We really must be going… Good luck and maybe we can do this again sometime…"

Hiroshi rejoined Vice and Mature, and VHM started to leave. Kim however was unsure if Hiroshi understood those final words… Suddenly, May Lee's phone rang.

Answering, May Lee responded, "Hello… Okay, Okay; slow down. Now, what were you saying…! … What?! … Wait, hold on a second…" She frantically turned to Kaphwan, "Master Kim, Master Jhun, we need to hurry home1"

Kim, scared and nervous about the reaction, replied, "What? Why? What's wrong, May Lee?!"

May Lee handed the phone to Kim and said, "It's terrible, Master Kim… It's not just about Chang and Choi… Master Kim, it's about your family…!"

Meanwhile, VHM exited the train…

Mature scolded the Amaterasu Scion, "Now, didn't we tell you to stop being such a nice guy?"

Hiroshi replied, "I'm sorry. I don't know any other way to be; it's who I am…"

Vice added, "Yeah, and it almost cost us. You should've kicked him while he was down."

Hiroshi replied, "Again, I apologize, but it was too easy; it was just wrong. Still, I don't think I've ever been kicked so hard in my life. Seriously, I think he kicked my stomach into my forehead…"

Vice moved on, "The good thing is we don't have to see those three anymore… I wonder who our next victims are…"

Just then, they passed a video-board with the current bracket on it. Hiroshi immediately got a wide smile when he saw…

Hiroshi excitedly exulted, "No way! This is unreal! We're facing my favorite team…"

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_** Okay, there you have it. I know I cut it off without a reveal, but here's a hint: think about who Hiroshi gives special treatment to when he faces one of them. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it and I hope you come back to read more. Please R&R, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	8. Third Round: Luck be a Lady

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters; I only own the storyline and the original character_

_**A/N: **_** Hello there. Welcome to my story, and thank you for reading. Now, I know I've been away for a while, but I've been busy. Good news though. The entire storyline is set now, so all the typing is what needs to be done. Anyway, Hiroshi is set to face his favorite team, and based on what type of fighter he treats differently, it should be no surprise. I hope you like it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XIV: The Arrival of Heaven

Third Round: Luck be a Lady

A stage of the tournament took place in a lush and vibrant rainforest. Wildlife and plant-life flourished and abound. The entire woodland was awash with different bright colors. There, three women walked toward their next encounter. On the way, the shorter, pretty blond wearing a green bomber jacket and blue military-style pants asked of her teammates…

"Hey, what do you both think of this new guy we're about to face?" she asked with her dog walking by her side.

The gorgeous brunette in red, her clothes accenting her beautiful body, gave her opinion, "Off-hand, I think he's pretty attractive. He's definitely no Andy, but he is handsome."

The first woman said with an air of suspicion, "True, but I find it real odd that he could show up and no one really knows anything about him. It's little disturbing really."

"Oh, he seems harmless enough. In fact, from what I've seen, he seems like a real gentleman."

Finally, the lovely third member, the taller blond wearing a purple tuxedo, chimed in, "He sure acts that way, but I doubt such a man exists in KOF. At the very least, we know he can fight. If he fights seriously is the question…"

Suddenly, the first woman's dog ran forward… Meanwhile, VHM was already at the site, surveying the view. The actual zone was on a high cliff above the rain forest with a beautiful view of the canopy. A majestic waterfall to the side rumbled on, the sunlight hitting the falling water creating an earthbound rainbow.

Hiroshi said, calmly admiring it Kodiak moment, "What a beautiful sight!"

Mature responded in disgust, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Vice suddenly wretched up blood into her hand, and added, "I'm already there."

Hiroshi quickly became aware that they weren't alone anymore when he heard something jingling behind them, and turned to see a dog walking toward him. Staying calm, he let the dog sniff his shoes, and then crouched down to let the sniff his hand. The dog had no objections to him, and was content to let Hiroshi pet him, licking the Amaterasu scion's face as a sign of friendship. Mature and Vice turned as well, wondering what Hiroshi was doing.

Vice said in surprise, "What the…"

"What's a domestic dog doing out here?!"

Hiroshi replied with a smile as he petted the dog, "I think I know why…" He then checked the collard read its name, saying, "Antonio… Anton… Yep, that means one thing."

Anton ran back from where he came from, barking happily for its master. Moments later, Anton came back through the brush with company: the Heaven and Earth team's opponents, The Gorgeous Team of Blue Mary, Mai Shiranui, and King.

Hiroshi jovially and honestly reacted, "I can't believe you; it's really you! This is amazing… I mean, you all look stunning, but, in person, if I may say … gorgeous doesn't quite do the three of you justice."

Flattered, Mai said, "Finally, someone who recognizes true beauty. You really are a real gentleman."

Hiroshi continued his praise, saying with admiration, "I do my best … but that's not the only thing that strikes me about you all. After all, your experience, strength, and ability are always impressive and speak for themselves."

Mary, starting to come around, replied, "Glad you think so. We certainly don't hear that enough."

King was still very skeptical but switched gears, "Vice and Mature, right? It's been awhile. Where have you been all this time?"

Vice snapped at the question, "We were too busy being dead."

Mature offered a subtle threat, "If you really want to know, we'll be happy to show you what we mean."

King calmly responded, "I'll pass although my kicks beg to differ with you. I'm just saying you two are pretty quiet over there."

Mature snidely said, "We have nothing to say to a bunch of beauty queens like you."

Mai said sarcastically, "What was that? What did I just hear? It sounded like the pot calling the kettle black."

Vice threatened further, "Oh, you're about to be black, alright … black-and-blue. And after that…" She then glared at Anton as she continued, "Well, I've never tried dog before, but I'm sure it will taste good if it's cooked right."

With Anton now angrily growling, Hiroshi stepped and tried to play peace keeper, saying, "Ladies, ladies, there's no need to be hostile, especially before the match even starts."

Mature plainly said, "They started it."

Hiroshi tried to calm his sisters further, "There's no reason we can't be civil."

Vice stiffly retorted, "You wanna bet! Of course we can't"

"Of course, I forgot who I was talking for a moment there."

Finally, the announcer's voice echoed through the forest, "Congratulations on your victories, and welcome to the tournament's third round! This match will be the Gorgeous Team versus the Heaven and Earth team. Teams, please select your order and send out your first member."

Blue Mary strategized as Mai and King came around, "Okay, all we need to figure out is which one of us is taking the new guy. He only seems to fight last, so, after him, we know how to deal with other two…"

King quickly said, "I'll take the new guy. I need to talk to this … supposed man of honor."

Surprised at the speed on the answer, Mary continued, "Uh … okay. Well, in that case. I should take on the blond, and Mai, you should take the short-haired one…"

Mai confidently said, "Can do… Let's send them home crying to their mommies…"

Vice thought to herself as she walked up, "First kill of the day…"

Suddenly adorned in an elaborate kimono, Mai stepped forward as the updated 'I'm hot for you' theme started to play.

"Mai Shiranui…" Mai said before, with one gesture, she switched back into fighting clothes, "… is coming."

Vice scoffed in aversion, "What a joke… I'll make sure the rest of you is as red as that thing you call an outfit."

Mai retorted in adamant but calm fashion, "Don't mock my Shiranui-ryu ninja traditions. If you do, you'll be red too when I'm through with you, sister. Either way, you'll feel my scorn, so get ready, honey!"

Vice shot back indignantly, "Please! Don't make me laugh. You really think you can beat me, pop tart?!"

Mai sighed with feigned disappointment, "I guess it's all strength and powers then…" The kunoichi's tone turned serious as she got in fighting position, "Since you're so confident, bring it on!"

Vice got into her fighting stance, saying, "I would say be careful what you wish for, but that would spoil my fun. Just remember: you asked for it."

The announcer's voice echoed once again, "Round 1! Ready! Go!"

Immediately, Mai's hit-and-run style was a good counter to Vice. She could play keep away with 'Dragon Flame Romp', 'Nocturnal Plover', and 'Kacho sen' or she could score quick damage with 'Flying Squirrel Dance', 'Snowy Heron Dance', and 'Deadly Ninja Bees' before jumping back on the defensive again. Obvious from her demeanor, Vice is not a patient woman by any stretch of the imagination, and was not one for chasing people around. She couldn't stand Mai's hit fast and run scheme, hating it with a passion, and it didn't take long for her to get angered.

Incensed, Vice began chasing with her moves. Mai, however, is a ninja; there was no catching her. This only made Vice even madder, and she took even more punishment. Seeing no way out of it, Vice forced herself with great difficulty to calm down, and stopped chasing. Vice stood back and found a way into the match by reeling Mai in with 'Deicide' and 'Deicide Slayer'. Often, she would lash out with 'Deicide Slayer' as soon as Mai jumped up. Vice would throw Mai to a wall with 'Deicide' and punish her before she could tear away. All in all, Vice's viciousness and power evened up the match up fairly quickly, and the match came down to the wire as they began to trade hits.

Mai quickly rocketed three blazing folding fans forward in her 'Water Fowl Fandango', but Vice flipped over them before grabbing the kunoichi before she could get away. With Mai firmly in her grasp, Vice repeatedly power bombed the kunoichi into the ground before tossing her into the air and planting her once more, pounding Mai with a 'Withering Surface'. Vice had to take moment to catch her breath before vaulting into the air to finish what she started. Thinking quickly, Mai somersaulted into the air, covering herself in a ring of flames in the process, and caught the mid-air Vice in the vortex, immolating her in the flames before they both hit the ground.

With both women having one last hit in them, Main dashed forward with 'Deadly Ninja Bees' and Vice came forward with 'Mayhem' … where they both collided at the same time and flew backward!

Vice screamed in pain, "THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!"

Mai simultaneously called out in distress, "ANDY!!!"

The announcer's voice resonated through the trees, "Double KO!!! Draw!"

Hiroshi rushed in to help Vice while Mary and King came to Mai's aid…

Vice angrily scoffed as Hiroshi helped her back, "I can't believe this. How could I let her get the best of me?!

Teasing the obviously angered Vice, Mai stuck her tongue out just as Vice turned around.

Mai thought proudly to herself, "Told ya so. I bet you regret everything you said now."

Interestingly, the match was now at an impasse as Mai and Vice were helped back to their respective sides. As is the case with draws, both teams were awarded a win…

"Teams…" The announcer's voice directed, "please send out your next member!"

The teams had a brief standoff, not sure what the other will do. Hiroshi however was preoccupied…

Vice angrily said, squirming as Hiroshi tried to check her wounds, "Kid, will you stop that?!"

Hiroshi replied as he attempted to check the burns on her arms and ribs, "I'm just seeing if you're all right…"

Vice shoved him back, saying, "I'm fine; just peachy. Now, get off of me!"

Mature, as she heard this whole interaction, thought, "That only leaves one person. My turn for some fun…"

With 'Revitalizer' starting to play, Mature stepped forward. Blue Mary stepped up right after, and promptly looked Mature over.

"What are you staring at?" Mature inquired with hostility.

Blue Mary replied implicitly, "I'm trying to figure out just what you know. I know you know something, but I'm not sure how much yet."

Mature said in a sly manner though she was telling the truth, "Sorry. I really have no ideal I was dead for a long time, as I said before."

Not buying it, Blue Mary persisted, "If only … You didn't become his secretary for nothing. You have to have some info."

Mature again gave a furtive yet honest answer, "I really haven't the slightest clue what you mean. And if I did know anything, my memory is a bit tattered; dying tends to do that. I don't even know this 'he' you're talking about."

Blue Mary settled on her course of action, "Fine; the hard way it is…" The agent twirled her belt around with her hips and said, "Come on, Mature; It's been a while since we mixed it up."

Mature gave a sinister giggle as she stretched her fingers and said, "As you wish. I shall take everything out of you."

Mary whistled and tossed off her jack which Anton caught in his mouth…

She stretched her shoulders and pointed at the now in-position Mature, saying, "Are you ready?"

The announcer's voice rang out as Blue Mary readied herself, "Round 2! Ready! Go!"

Like Vice before her, Mature found herself in an unfavorable match-up of style. Mature was naturally a rush-down fighter, but Blue Mary was waiting for her with her counters, 'M. Reverse Face Lock', a rolling neck throw, and 'M. Headbuster', a hip throw. The match itself was set up by the first exchange. Mature blitzed forward with 'Metal Massacre'. Blue Mary blocked the advance, knocking the blow aside, and swiftly climbed her attacker's body, catching her enemy's head in her ankles. Flipping over, Mary forcefully slammed Mature into the ground with the geyser of energy erupting from the point of impact in the form of a rose, indicating the use of 'M. Typhoon'.

Mature's 'Deicide' would bring Mary close, but often it was just in exchange for Blue Mary's 'Backdrop Real'. Like this scenario, Mature's rushing-in simply brought her in range to be slammed or nailed. Blue Mary could also throw from different positions including form her low sweep, 'Straight Slicer' to 'Crab Clutch', 'Vertical Arrow' to 'M. Snatcher', and 'M. Spider'. All in all, Mature was stumped by this, but she wasn't about to give in. Her instincts in high gear, Mature knew and would respond to this gut check. Mature began leading with 'Ebony Tears', and used and mixed up 'Death Row' to confuse Blue Mary and make her guess when to stop blocking. She had success due to the fact that she knew to get a few hits and back away, leading her to start catching Mary.

The end imminent, Mature attempted a 'Sacrilege', but was crushed by a rising knee and slammed to ground. Blue Mary fixed her hair as Mature gasped for air, grabbed her opponent in a headlock, and began vigorously swinging her around, catching her in 'M. Dynamic Swing'. Finally, with all the momentum she could muster, Blue Mary released Mature, hurling her to the side. Mature was slow to her feet, and Blue Mary, victory in sight, flew forward in an attempt to land an 'M. Spider'. At the very last second, Mature fired off an 'Ebony Tears' and hit the defenseless Blue Mary, sending her flying back.

"I SHALL RETURN!" Blue Mary call out in pain.

The announcer's voice reverberated through the forest, "KO! Mature wins!"

Mature dropped to one knee, but tried to mask her pain as King and Mai helped Blue Mary away. Hiroshi and Vice started toward Mature, but a flourish of her hand signaled them to stay back and let her continue.

"'Gorgeous' team, your final member please." The announcer's voice directed.

Mature stood as King entered the ring, 'I'm hot for you' playing once again…

Mature evilly said, "It looks like you're last … and I have you all to myself."

King simply took her fighting stance and said in an uninterested voice, "I've got nothing to say to you. Let's get this over with."

Mature quickly went into fighting position, saying, "Oh, eager to the slaughter, I see. Then, I'll grant you wish for a speedy demise. It will be my pleasure!"

The announcer's voice projected, "Round 3! Ready! Go!"

Mature charged forward, but King gave a swift and decisive rebuke. King glowed briefly just as Mature came within range. Mature tried to stop, but it was too late. King bombarded Mature with a barrage of energy-infused kicks; the last kick sent a large energy blast to the midsection, settling the round with her HSDM, 'Secret Mirage'. Mature let out an anguished yell as she was propelled back…

The announcer swiftly proclaimed, "KO! King wins!"

Rubbing the back of her neck, King subtly mocked, "After everything you just said, is that all?"

Hiroshi quickly walked forward and helped Mature out of the ring…

The announcer's voice rang out as Hiroshi tended to Vice and Mature, "We are tied; this is our final contest. Heaven and Earth team, your final member please…"

The Amaterasu scion quickly walked forward, a smile on his face…

King, finding it odd, asked, "You seem excited to be facing me."

Hiroshi replied as he reached into his vest, "I should be… I'm meeting my greatest fighting heroine for the first time…"

Hiroshi pulled out a purple cloth disk, and flipped it open to reveal it was actually a fedora. He promptly tossed it to King. The Muay Thai heroine looked it over, and saw her name embroidered on the band, bringing back memories of when some hats of this kind were sold.

King let out a short laugh and asked, "You brought one of these?"

Hiroshi explained, smiling all the while, "And kept it in mint condition… You were in the first match of KOF I ever saw. I was probably fan of yours before anyone else. Also, just between us, Joe Higashi might be the Muay Thai champion, but we both know you did it first."

King placed the hat on her head, slightly amazed it felt exactly the same. Reenacted an intro she did when she still wore a fedora, she slowly took the hat off, dropped it in front of her, and swiftly kicked it back to Hiroshi before it could hit the ground.

King continued in a serious tone, "While I appreciate the sentiment, you are the one I need to talk to. There's something I need to ask you."

Putting the hat away, Hiroshi replied, "I'm an open book. Ask away."

King proceeded forward, "People have been talking about you. I was shocked to see you ranked ahead of us, but, after seeing you fight, I'm starting to understand a little. But it's also going around that you're something of a cavalier, a genuine gentleman even… Naturally, I'm very suspicious when a fighter is called that, so I want it straight from you. Maybe you can help me grasp this… If you're a real gentleman, how can you possibly fight women and fight honestly at that?"

Hiroshi wiped the smile off his face as he composed himself to answer. He took a breath, subconsciously straightening up, and spoke honestly…

Hiroshi said as Mary and Mai listened as well, "It's true that I try to be as kind and chivalrous as possible. That's what I was taught, and that's who I am. And being a gentleman, for me, means that I must show women the proper honor and respect they deserve, whatever that may entail. For instance, if allowed, I would kiss Mai-sama's hand. However, you and Ms. Mary would probably find that offensive or patronizing, so I wouldn't do that for you.

As battles go, you three ladies, and all women in this tournament for that matter, are fighters. You train, study, endure, and sacrifice for this opportunity to prove whatever you need to prove and achieve whatever goal is set ahead of you. 'Blood, Sweat, and Tears' are 'Blood, Sweat, and Tears'; and 'Heart and Soul' is 'Heart and Soul'. For me to assume that you are, say, more fragile or helpless and that, because of that, I should hold back based simply on your gender is not only foolish but a sign of great disrespect. Now, outside of competition, violence should be avoided at all costs, but… During our contest, I can and will only offer the best that lies within me. You're owed that at least."

Needless to say, the Gorgeous Team was a little speechless. They truly were not sure how to react mostly because they didn't expect that answer. Through their own personal lie detectors, they tried to find some insincerity, but there was none, not a shred of deception in him. He really meant what he said. With that, the trio was touched by the monologue; King, however, hid it since … well, she still had to face him.

Confused by the pause, Hiroshi asked, "Do you … understand what I mean?"

King complimented him, "Honestly, no … but it's only because very few men act this way and I've definitely never heard a guy actually say it. It would … be nice if more guys felt the way you did."

Hiroshi blushed slightly, saying, "T-Thanks…"

"You know, it almost sounds strange when you said aloud."

Hiroshi said with a smile, "Yeah, I get that pretty often."

"That all sounded good, but you don't mind if I test it, hold you to your word?"

"Of course not. I am an open book as I said…"

King adjusted her gloves, and waved Hiroshi while saying, "Don't be shy now. Give me everything you got."

Hiroshi gave a bow and replied, "I'm in awe of your beauty and skill. If you give me your best, I'll give you mine."

Both settled into fighting stance, the two looking almost as if dancing in rhythm…

The announcer's voice finally resonated through the trees, "Final Round! Ready! Go!"

The fight went just like the entire match: almost dead even. King's 'Venom Strike' and Hiroshi's 'Angel Spark' offset. King then brought out 'Double Strike', but it only hit Hiroshi once before he started to 'Heavens Fall' around the second energy blast. King started rushing in where Hiroshi used 'Heavens Brace' to counter, but she started to used 'Mirage Kick' to make it hard to time. King went to her 'Surprise Rose', but Hiroshi used 'Sky Scraper' to negate it and get an extra hit in. Hiroshi began using 'Divine Dive' and 'Angel Rush' to give pressure, but King had an answer for that as well. After blocking an attack, she would land a good-timed 'Trap Shot' and a well-timed 'Tornado Kick' would head off most attack attempts. To avoid any more added damage, Hiroshi started mixing in an airborne 'Angel Spark'. The match soon met its impasse when they both had the same idea…

King glowed as she lifted one knee, saying, "Here I come!"

Hiroshi reared back, glowing as well, saying, "Outburst!"

King back-flipped and rocketed forward with 'Illusion Dance', and Hiroshi dashed forward with 'Angel Outburst', both impacted in the middle with a 'Desperation Exchange'. Their deadlocking blows rang out like clashes of thunder, their rain of strikes meeting and offsetting each other. Finally, Hiroshi shot a massive fireball at her, and King's finishing 'Tornado Kick' knocked it back at Hiroshi. The Amaterasu scion, with a swipe of his hand, dispensed the rejected flame orb with ease.

Doing her signature taunt, King posed as she waved Hiroshi forward, saying, "Come on, baby!"

Hiroshi formed a rose of fire in his hand, saying excitedly, "Excellent! An once-in-a-lifetime opportunity…"

With that, their game of back-and-forth chess continues, and they went back at it. Finally, King looked to finish things…

"I'll finish with this!" She proclaimed as she started a 'Silent Slash'.

Hiroshi saw it just in time, and blocked, enduring King's barrage of flipping kicks. Just as she came down, Hiroshi let out a last second 'Heaven's Flare', causing King to yell put in pain as she hit the ground…

"KO!" The announcer's voice rang out once more, "The Heaven and Earth team wins!"

Hiroshi approached his shaken heroine, knelt in front of her, and offered his hand…

"Please, allow me the privilege…" Hiroshi politely offered.

King smiled briefly and took his hand, saying, "Always the gentleman…"

King stood with Hiroshi's help, and Hiroshi stood just as Mary and Mai came over…

"So… Was I sufficient?" Hiroshi asked, "Did I give you what you wanted?"

King complemented her supporter, "That and more… You're going to be dangerous around here for a while."

Hiroshi's eyes lit up and an ecstatic smile emerged as he said, "T-Thank you. Thank you so much! This means a lot coming from you."

Blue Mary echoed, "I agree with King. You're going to be something to see around here … in more ways than one."

A little confused, Hiroshi asked, his smile not waning, "Really? In more ways than one …?"

Mai explained, "For sure, especially after that lovely speech you gave. Your girlfriend is gonna have a hard time keeping all the other girls off you."

Hiroshi rubbed the back of his head as he blushed slightly, "I, uh… I don't have a girlfriend."

"Is that so?" Mai said, intrigued, "I can't wait to see when you start playing field around here; some girls are going to be in trouble."

King moved on, "Anyway, if you're ever in London, be sure to look me up. I could fix a drink for you sometime."

Hiroshi happily said, "That would be … splendid. I would have to be non-alcoholic though, if you don't mind."

"You don't drink?" Mary asked.

"I can't." Hiroshi replied, "I'm just 19."

All three women gave a surprised look as Mary asked for all three of them, "You're … 19"

Hiroshi replied with a smile, "Yeah, I get that a lot too. My beliefs usually indicate someone older."

King cordially said, "Teenager or not … that fight was fun; let's do it again sometime."

Hiroshi proceeded to shake their hands, bowing to each of them, and said, "I'm sure we'll meet again. Ms. Mary, Mai-sama, and Ms. King, it was an absolute dream meeting you all. I'll always remember this day."

Blue Mary happily offered, "No problem. Good luck."

Mai added gladly, "Yeah, good luck. And if you see Andy, please tell him that Mai is looking for him."

King said with a smile, "Keep it up alright, and… it was nice meeting you too."

The Gorgeous team started off. Hiroshi then turned, only to see Vice and Mature already gone… Hiroshi eventually caught up with them.

Slightly out of breath, Hiroshi said, "Hey… you … left without me…"

Vice responded, "And just stand there while you go gaga over those three… Please, we'd rather jump off a cliff."

Mature went on to ask, "Hey, kid, we need to talk to you about what you said back there."

Vice added, "Yeah, you said you 'owe' women your best. How come you don't fight hard against us?"

Hiroshi answered plainly, "Well, we've never actually competed against each other. But, that's not what you needed. Mostly, you both are … 'different' than others."

Mature commented, "Oh, I can't wait to hear this."

Hiroshi continued, "I found out very early: you two need to inflict a certain amount of pain and suffering to be satisfied."

Vice interjected, "Well, you got a point there."

Hiroshi went on to explain, "Yes. I found that if I struggled, you fought harder. Then, if I got away, you would hurt yourselves. So, I trained myself to endure it. Eventually, I built up something of a resistance, and once you both got all you could, you were satisfied and let me go."

Mature could only look at each other especially since they couldn't argue with him.

Hiroshi pulled out a phone and began looking through it, "Okay, let's see what's goin on… Hmm. I see Ash and his team are holding up."

Mature looked over his shoulder, and said, "Iori is still in it too. Good boy, Yagami…"

Hiroshi reacted as he saw something odd, "Whoa, what's this?"

Vice asked as she looked over, "What's so interesting?"

Hiroshi explained his puzzlement, "Well, we've advanced but there's no team slated against us next. We're only listed next to 'Accident'…"

"Oh, we know what that means…" Mature replied.

Vice added, "One of the higher ups wants to play…"

"And we're going to be their toys for a while." Mature explained further.

Hiroshi said, "Sounds ominous. I wonder who this higher up is…"

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_**There we have it. I hope you liked it and I hope you'll come back to see who will cause this 'Accident'. Though, there really is only one person it could be. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	9. Our Strongest Bond

_Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters; I only own the original characters._

_**A/N:**_** Hello and welcome to my story. I 'm glad you're giving this a read and I hope you enjoy it. Well, last time, the team was headed for an 'Accident', and for those who don't know, a mid-boss fight in SNK is termed as an 'Accident'. First, though, we'll pay a visit to another team in the ranks. And here … we …go:**

The King of Fighters XIV: The Arrival of Heaven

Fortunate 'Accident': Our Strongest Bond

Along a cobblestone pathway leading to a giant closed Rashomon gate, Ash and Sharon waited for their third member. Suddenly, Xiao Lon appeared a small box hanging at her side; this was the lunch she wanted to get. With a quick nudge, Ash signaled Sharon and started to watch. They had wondered for a while how she could eat with such long sleeves. Sometimes, they wondered if she even had hands. Xiao Lon sensed them at first, slowly peering over as she felt their stares. The two quickly feigned ignorance, Ash observing his nails and Sharon shuffling and cutting her hands. With a suspicious feeling, Xiao Lon went back to her Jiaozi and rolled back her sleeves to reveal … two slender but fair hands, her elegantly long nails painted green.

Grabbing her hand, Ash exclaimed, "Oh, dear, I just love your nails. They're so exquisite…."

Sharon echoed the sentiment, "For someone who handles such weaponry, you do have really pretty hands."

Surprised and more than a little mortified, Xiao Lon replied only with, "Umm… Thank you…"

Ash then commented, "It's a shame you must hide them under so much cloth … a tragedy indeed…"

Xiao Lon politely said, "It is the customs of my people. Now, please, I must eat before our match."

Finally, Ash released his teammate, and Xiao Lon began partaking in her meal of replenishment. A while later, their opponents, the Anti-Kyokugen team of Malin, Kasumi Todoh, and Eiji Kisaragi, arrived. Sharon let out a scoff as she saw the two teenage girls coming…

Ash heard and asked curiously, "Something on your mind, your majesty..?"

Sharon replied with a hint of disgust evident, "It's nothing; just my aversion to teen girls in this tournament…." Being a teen herself, Xiao Lon had somewhat shocked reaction, but seeing it, Sharon quickly said in a mildly comforting tone, "Oh, I don't mean you. You've been trained and disciplined for years…" Sharon continued, her seriousness returning, "No, my problem with these teenyboppers who seem to wake up one day and decide they want to fight; apparently, they think this is all fun and games. But, someone should teach them that bad things happen to little girls who play fighter…"

The teams faced each other…

The announcer's voice erupted over the gate just as the Anti-Kyokugen team stepped up, "Congratulations to both teams on your wins, and welcome to the King of Fighters fourth round! Teams, please select you order, and send out your first member."

Sharon and Malin stepped up as the teams exited the ring, 'Splendid Evil' playing over the loud speakers…

Malin said confidently as she bobbed her yo-yo up and down, "You think you can handle me?"

Sharon, twirling a kunai on her finger, said derisively "Isn't it past you bed time, little girl?" She suddenly sliced the kunai in two with a card, continuing, "Guess I have to tuck you in … and put you to sleep…"

Malin jumped in fighting position, and Sharon slashed her hands in front of her chest as done in Karnoffel and took her fighting stance…

"Round 1!" the announcer's voice exploded into the road, "Ready! Go!"

It only took seconds to see Sharon was not playing around. The very first attack, Sharon countered with her 'Bishop' attack, teleporting into the air behind Malin and flinging a kunai downward into her opponent's back. During the fight, Sharon actually refrained from using the Karnoffel combo chain 'Spade', 'Diamond', 'Club', 'Heart', and 'Ace' and dodged (rather effortlessly) Malin's strikes instead. She did use her original attacks: 'Bishop', 'Knight', a high-speed diving slash, and 'Castle', a throw that sticks Malin to the ground with a kunai and gives a high-speed, near-instant dashing slash.

Malin thought to herself, still stinging from an attack, "Ugh! She's too fast; I can't get near her…"

Sharon jumped backward into the air, and Malin sent a wave of knives at her. Incredibly, Sharon teleported in mid-air..!

Sharon taunted her younger opponent, "What was that?! You call that an attack?" Sharon jumped over another attack, starting to glow, and said "You don't know Jack about Diamonds…"

With that cue, Sharon rained down an array of slicing cards upon Malin, her 'Jack of Diamonds' DM. Malin covered up just in time, taking minimal damage but made the mistake of taking her eyes off the trained assassin. As soon as she landed, Sharon produced a handful of cards in one hand and kunai in the other as she glowed again…

"The death card: Ace of Spades..!"

Sharon threw the cards and knives, catching Malin and knocking her straight up into the air. Then, the lethal redhead raised her hands as if performing Royal Flush, and the cards and kunai fly back over and over, ripping and tearing at Malin as she was juggled further and further up. Sharon finally brought her arms down forcefully, and her airborne arsenal simultaneously slashed one more time, finally allowing Malin to fall to the ground. The younger agent was really slow to her feet, barely able to escape being ruled Knocked Out. Sharon stood straight as she pulled her fedora down over her eyes, glowing once more.

"You will remember my name…"

'Queen of Hearts', Sharon's signature DM, was unleashed, the third in a row for the Karnoffel Queen. Sharon dashed forward, and ripped back and forth with several 'Castle'-style slashes. She finally embraced Malin from behind, the six-foot-tall Sharon holding up the near knocked out, much shorter Malin off the ground…

Sharon whispered in the girl's ear, "Now, give your heart to the Queen!"

Sharon produced a Queen of Hearts card in each hand and violently pulled her arm apart, delivering a cross-slash that sent Malin spiraling away. Malin screamed out in pain…

The announcer's voice proclaimed, "KO! Perfect! Sharon wins!"

Sharon took off her fedora as Eiji and Kasumi came forward, "Consider this a reason to value your young life. Now, run home to your mommy, kid…"

Sharon made her exit as Eiji carried back to their side, while Kasumi stayed. Xiao Lon came forward, 'Splendid Evil' persisting…

Xiao Lon, hesitant to ask what was on her mind, decided to nonetheless quell her curiosity and kindly inquired, "If I may ask, what is it you are fighting for?"

Kasumi answered honestly, saying, "I'm doing this for me Dad. Victory is the key to our reunion…"

Sympathizing, Xiao Lon said as all her feelings rose back to the surface, "You must be strong. To leave home and search alone…" The Hizoku princess paused to wipe a tear from her eye with her sleeve before continuing, "I'm sorry; I'm looking for my father as well."

"Oh, how long has he been missing?" Kasumi asked.

"It seems like forever."

"I know what you mean…" Kasumi said, before realizing that the match needed to continue, "Oh, right. I am Kasumi Todoh, daughter of Ryuhaku, and I'm honored to challenger you."

The announcer's voice boomed, "Round 2! Ready! Go!"

-------

Hundreds of miles away, another venue was set in a beautiful, sunny beach area with a board walk. On the walk, people strolled up and down the stretch looking at shops, but the real sight was in front of it. It was set by an exquisite beach with no clouds, pristine sand, and clear blue water. Above the boardwalk, a video board was erected right across from a wooden bench. That's where VHM sat, watching the match.

Hiroshi wondered aloud, "That's odd. Ash said he couldn't find teammates; that's why he tried to recruit me. I wonder where he found those two ladies."

Vice commented, "Who knows? Maybe they fell into his lap. Still, I like that one in the suit; she's brutal. The girl with the sleeves is dominating too. It looks like we'll be facing your old buddy Ash in the next round…"

Hiroshi pointed out, "It looks like that way … assuming we survive this … 'Accident'."

Mature confidently said, "You worry too much. It's just going to be one person; I doubt he'll move it past us. And even if he does, we know he won't make it past you, kid."

A little surprised, Hiroshi reacted, "Umm… Thanks."

Suddenly, a wake-up call of sorts arrived. A jet, from seemingly out of nowhere, screamed overhead very close to the ground, stopping and landing behind the boardwalk.

"I'd say that's our 'Accident' right there." Mature said for all three of them.

"We probably should head to the arena then…" Hiroshi added.

VHM made their way down onto the beach to the designated area. Momentarily, their opponent arrived. It was a young man no older than 20 with blonde hair, fair skin, and ruby-red eyes; he wore dark green pants and boots, dark green sleeveless shirt that showed his defined torso, black suspenders, and small red earrings. The Heaven and Earth team sensed him near, coming up beside them…

As Vice and Mature turn in his direction, Vice said, "So, you're our opponent. I hope you read your last…"

The two instantly froze when they saw who it was… Adelheid Burnstein. Vice and Mature were stunned speechless as they felt like they recognized him from somewhere. He looked so familiar to them but they're not sure why. Adel and Hiroshi exchanged one glance … and immediately turned their backs on each other…

Still a bit stunned, Mature asked, "You two … know each other?"

Hiroshi replied in an oddly serious fashion, "We need no introduction…"

Adel added coldly, "We're all too familiar with one another…"

Tension built for a long instance as the two remained silent… Suddenly, they spun around with big smiles and locked hands as if arm-wrestling in a sign of friendship…

Adel kindly said, "It's been way too long, Hiro."

Hiroshi said affably, "Adel-san, it's great to see you again! Man, what are you doing hosting the King of Fighters Tournament?!"

Adel asked in response as they separated, "What are you doing that it took so long for you to show?"

"I've been busy, and, by the looks of things, you have been too."

"Hey, what did your dad always tell us? We gotta keep things moving."

"Still, it has been too long. We need to start meeting up more often."

"Hey, just name the time and place."

Vice said, "Ahem… I hate to break up the love fest here, but … who is this?"

Hiroshi proceeded, "Oh, right, how rude of me. Vice-chan, Mature-chan, this is Adel-san. Adel-san, these are my 'shimai' I told you about, Mature-chan and Vice-chan."

Adel politely offered, "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

Hiroshi whispered to his friend when Vice and Mature just continued staring, "Don't worry. They just need time to warm up to you."

Just then, a second visitor came into view. It was a girl of about 15 with her blond hair hanging in curls, fair skin, and also ruby-red eyes. She was wearing a pink and black Victorian-style dress. As soon as she saw Hiroshi, she ran toward him.

"Hiroshi!" she exclaimed as she gleefully wrapped her arms around his neck.

The Amaterasu scion reacted with a smile, "Rose-chan! You're here too. It's always nice to see you. I trust your brother isn't being mean to you."

Rose answered as she released him, "Oh, Hiroshi, you don't know the half of it."

Hiroshi offered comfortingly, "Well, for what it's worth, I think you're growing stronger and more beautiful every time I see you."

Rose proudly stated, "Well, what do you expect? It runs in the family."

Hiroshi said to Vice and Mature, "Shimai, this is Rose-chan, Adel-san's younger sister. The three of us have been close friends since we were little."

Adel added, "More than that… Hiro here is like our brother."

Vice asked in confusion, "Hiro?"

Adel explained, "Yeah, it's short for Hiroshi, and, as you probably know, he has a tendency to go out of his way to help people."

Rose and Mature commented in unintended union, "I keep telling him he needs to stop that."

The two blonde ladies stared at each for a moment for the shared comment…

Mature inquired of the younger Bernstein, "You really don't seem like the type to associate with a guy like the kid. What's your story?"

Rose flipped her hair nonchalantly and replied with honest frankness, "I do find his priorities and values a bit strange, but it comes down to what he is. I despise weak and ugly people, but Hiroshi is handsome and strong. I can overlook everything else."

Adel then said, "Excuse me, Vice and Mature, but … you two are starting to look very familiar to me. Perhaps you worked for my father at one point?"

Mature quickly replied, unaware of the irony, "I serious doubt that…"

Hiroshi then said, "Well, since you're the sponsor, I'm guessing you'll be testing us next."

"That's right, and if memory serves, you owe me one."

"Well, I wasn't keeping score, but you did get the best of me in our last exchange…"

Adel said with a smile, "Good. Then, let's see if you can even things up."

The announcer's voice boomed through the beach, "Congratulations on your victories, Heaven and Earth Team, and welcome to your 'Accident' round. Please select you order, and send out your first member!"

Vice and Hiroshi exited the ring as does Rose, and Mature stepped up as Adel's new theme began to play: 'R for Requiem', an up-tempo 'King'-like update to his 'R2' theme…

Mature thought to herself as she continued looking Adel over, "This is so bizarre… Why do I feel like I know this guy?!"

Rose, now sitting under the cover of her umbrella, cheered, "Let's go, Adel! Finish her quickly!"

"We should get going…" Adel said as they both got into fighting position.

The announcer's voice blasted, "Round 1! Ready! Go!"

Immediately, Mature started rushing with everything she had. 'Death Row', 'Metal Massacre', 'Ebony Tears', 'Sacrilege'… She threw everything in her arsenal at him. Adel, meanwhile, was able to keep her back with 'Wand', 'Zwei', and 'Ein'. Adel's strikes were so fast and powerful that Mature felt like she was the one under attack; his movement speed and defense were no joke either. Adel's game of keep away wore Mature down while he himself suffered little damage. Mature soon flipped up to her feet after suffering a 'Vier', and started to glow, attempting her 'Nocturnal Rites'. Mature began to furiously slash away, but Adel simply blocked and waited for her to stop. The moment she was done, Adel glowed momentarily as he started to counter with 'Kreis', and ripped his leg upward with a fierce leg uppercut, leaving behind a trail of silver energy. Immediately, the world went black for Vice and Mature…

…

…

"GENOCIDE CUTTAH!!!!"

….

Mature let out a scram of pain as she flew backward.

"KO!" The announcer's voice rang out, "Adel wins!"

Rose exclaimed in rapture, "Brother, that was excellent!"

"Huh… It was over so suddenly…" Adel noted under his breath.

Vice and Hiroshi rushed in and helped Mature to her feet…

Vice whispered to Mature as the latter was helped out of the ring, "Did you hear it too? That voice…?"

Mature answered though labored, "Yeah… It's like I've heard it a million times before… but I don't know why or where…"

The announcer's voice loudly instructed just as the team got clear, "Heaven and Earth tea, your next member please."

'R for Requiem' continued as Vice stepped up…"

The thought raced through Vice's mind, "I know this… I know something is familiar about this kid… But what is it?! … D--- it! Why can't I remember?!"

Rose yelled excitedly, "This is no sweat, big brother! Finish her like the first one!"

Adel commented as he settled back into fighting position, "The fight goes on…"

Vice goes into fighting stance, frustrated saying, "Who… Who the h--- are you?!"

"Round 2!" The announcer's voice exulted over the beach, "Ready! Go!"

As with Mature did, Vice didn't fare much better against Adel as he countered her game plan as well. Though she could withstand more damage, Adel was twice as fast as she was, and it didn't help that he rarely used his lethal kicks in singular fashion. He pressured with 'Vier', 'Drucken', and 'Kicken', his speed proving deadly with these moves. Canceling 'Kicken' resulted in a strong jumping axe kick; 'Vier' pushed her back out of throwing range; and 'Drucken' slammed her into a corner where she could be pressured further.

Both Vice and Mature were having the same reaction. Just like in the first round, Vice, like Mature, was half cut off by Adel's style and half mesmerized by Adel's moves. Both were glued to Adel and were experiencing overwhelming feelings of familiarity and déjà vu, haunted by a disturbing and frustrating feeling that the truth was just beyond them. Then, it happened again…

Vice managed to get some shots in and knock Adel back. Finally able to break her trance for a moment, Vice got herself to chase after him. Adel, seeing her coming, looked to stop her with 'Kronprinz', and glowed for a moment as he stretched his arms out to his sides. Energy began to build in his hands, and the sand began to churn furiously around his feet. The world again went black for Mature and Vice, only this time Adel was replaced with a taller similar-looking man in red…

…

"KAISER…!"

"WAVE!!!"

…

Adel forcefully brought his hands together and propelled the huge energy blast forward, the sand behind it carried up into the air as it roared forward. Vice meanwhile was too entranced to dodge, and was hit head-on, the result sending her spiraling backward…

Vice yelled out in pain, "THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

"KO!" The announcer's voice proclaimed, "Adel wins!"

Rose exulted, "That's the way, big brother!"

Adel commented as he relaxed, "Huh... Your effort was admirable, but…"

Hiroshi came up and helped Vice out…

Vice labouredly asked Mature, "Did you see … that man … too?"

Mature whispered back, "Yeah… I know we know him… but I just can't remember…"

Vice, despite being exhausted, scowled in frustration, "ARGH… This is driving me crazy!"

With them both sitting on the outside, Hiroshi then said, "Mature-chan, Vice-chan, are you two okay? You both seem really out of it, distracted even…"

Mostly out of instinct and not really paying attention, Vice replied, "We're fine; just … beat him for us, little brother. Okay?"

Vice, in a very sisterly fashion, ruffled Hiroshi's hair, garnering a smile from the Amaterasu scion…

"You got it…" Hiroshi said happily.

Hiroshi stepped forward as 'R for Requiem' went into its arranged version…

His smile returning, Adel said, "I wonder if you can keep up, Hiro…"

Hiroshi, also smiling, replied, "That depends on how much you've grown, Adel-san…"

That's when the two friends decided to 'test' each other. Simultaneously, they started charging attacks, Adel preparing a 'Kronprinz' and Hiroshi building the fireball from the end of 'Angel Outburst'. Both fired their respective blasts at the same time, and the attacks collided right in the center. The collision roared like the loudest crash of lightning and the sand erupted high into the air. The shockwave of it blew a stiff wind that Rose, Vice, and Mature had to guard against. Hiroshi and Adel however stood tall, unaffected.

"Whew. You definitely haven't lost a step, Adel-san…"

"The same goes for you, Hiro. That one looked stronger than your last."

"Thanks. We'll talk some more later. Right now, we should get started. Hmm… Now, which one is this?"

"This will be #88… Let's see if you even things up…"

The announcer's voice blared, "Final Round! Ready! Go!"

Adel and Hiroshi fought … like they'd fought 88 times before, like they were best friends. Both seemed to know what the other would do before they themselves knew, and they also seemed to know that the other knew this as well. The match started with a long series of 'Deadlocks'. Mature and Vice were dead silent, and Rose wasn't even cheering anymore, all three just watched in awe. Every 'Deadlock' sounded like a sonic boom, and a rush of air could be felt even where the three ladies stood.

The match continued to stay even as the two traded damage. 'Drucken' and 'Angel Rush' cancelled out. 'Zwei' into 'Kreis' was met with a 'Heavens Nova', while 'Sky Scraper' elicited a response of 'Wand' into 'Kronprinz'. Eventually, Adel attempted his kill shot, 'Sklaven'. Hiroshi knew he couldn't take that, and wisely ducked under it. As Adel was stuck in recoil, Hiroshi delivered a 'Divine Press' into 'Angel Rush', knocking Adel to the boundary, and, as his friend rebounded back, delivered a 'Heavens Flare'. Adel groaned loudly in pain…

"KO!" The announcer's voice resonated out into the water, "The Heaven and Earth wins!"

Hiroshi walked forward and offered his hand, saying, "There you go… We're even."

Rose said as Hiroshi helped up Adel, "Aww, Adel! That's no good. You have to…"

Rose stopped mid-sentence as she was having trouble. She suddenly froze… Her mind went blank… Everything whited out… She didn't know it, but she was being summoned. The garrote lines connected to her soul were finally being pulled. Adel didn't even see as she mindlessly walked off…

Adel complimented his friend, "I have to admit, you've gotten a lot stronger…"

Hiroshi replied as Mature and Vice stepped up close, "I owe some of that to my sparring partners here, Adel Bernstein…"

Vice and Mature had an immediate reaction. They instantly started breathing heavily, and their hearts started pounding. They didn't know why but the name rang a bell.

Vice stammered, "Wha… What did… What was your last name again?"

Adel plainly said, "My last name? It's Bernstein, just like my father… Rugal Bernstein…"

That name rang in their ears and echoes through their minds even though Adel only spoke it. With it came another explosion of internal activity. Both of them suddenly fell backward, passed out and unconscious…

Hiroshi, who didn't see, said, "Well, Adel-san, it's been fun. Listen, you should come over after the tournament."

Adel said with a smile, "Sounds good."

Finally, Hiroshi turned around and saw what was going on…

The Amaterasu scion knelt next to them and said in a panic, "Oh, no! Vice-chan, Mature-chan, shimai, are you alright? What happened?"

As Hiroshi checked them, Adel asked, "Is everything alright? Do they need to go to a hospital?"

Hiroshi replied with a hint of relief, "N-No… It looks like they just passed out. I'll take care of them."

Hiroshi lifted them up, bracing one on each shoulder, and began to carry them away…

Adel sent off his friend, "Alright, Hiro, I'll see you around. Time to go, Rose…" When no response came, Adel said, "Rose?"

Adel finally spun around and saw her umbrella still in the ground…"

Adel called out, his anxiety rising quickly, "Rose! Rose!" Adel started sprinting along her footprints in the sand, continuing to call, "Rose!"

Meanwhile, Vice and Mature were in the middle of a firestorm of returning memories…

_Come and pray to your god! _

_It seems God had relinquished his graces from you…_

_I want you to watch this one, see how he handles the power…_

_Such intriguing power… I shall make it my own. _

_Now, you'll face evil's wrath. The curtain of your life is about to fall._

_Welcome to my museum. I want you to join my collection. These statues are a result the fighters that I have beaten so far. Aren't they beautiful?_

…

Finally, Vice and Mature came to, a large chunk of their memory back. They now knew where they were before Iori. They knew they first worked for a man named Goenitz then Rugal Bernstein. They spent the most time with Rugal. Still, they didn't know their ultimate goal. As things came into focus, they saw they were back on the bench atop the boardwalk. Both of them were still shaken, their bodies shivering a little, slightly delirious, their world still spinning around them. Hiroshi then returned with water, and realized they were awake…

Hiroshi ecstatically said, "Thank Heavens, you two are awake, and eleven years early at that." He handed them the water, and continued, "Here, you should drink this."

Vice instantly and quickly started drinking. Mature suddenly got an odd feeling. She wasn't sure if it was the delirium, shock, if she was going crazy , or genuine feeling. She just couldn't stifle it as she usually would, but she was compelled to say something.

Her words slurred ever-so-slightly, Mature said with sister-like affection, "No, thank you. You're so kind, much more that the other two. You take such good care of us, Hiro…"

Mature proceeded to thank him specially. Like his older sister, she kissed him on the forehead, and ruffled his hair. Hiroshi understandably was unsure how to react at first. Eventually though, he smiled brightly and blushed a little at the show of camaraderie.

His smile not waning, Hiroshi said, "I'm just glad you're okay… You both were right though."

"Right about what?" Vice asked.

Hiroshi turned serious as he said, "We are facing Ash and his team next … but if watching the tournaments all these years has taught me anything, it's that things are rarely that simple at the King of Fighters. We're likely in for a wild ride…"

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_**Alright, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Everything comes to a head next chapter with lots of drama and twists, so I really hope you come back. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	10. This Year's Climax

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters_

_**A/N: **_** Hello, and welcome. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it. Well, as you the title say, this is where everything comes to a head. And before you say anything, I know one of the tournament sites has terrible timing, but I couldn't change it in time. Before we get started, we going to be doing some jumping around, so you might get a little lost. I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen. In any case, we should really get started. This is the longest chapter in a while. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XIV: The Arrival of Heaven

This Year's Climax

_**Disappearance Rate**_

His hands shoved in his pockets as they usually were, Iori walked along a pier, actually away from the site of what was supposed to be his next match. It wasn't long before Elisabeth and Duo Lon came running up to him.

"Iori, the match is the other way. Where are you going?" Elisabeth asked.

Iori bluntly replied, "I'm going after Ash."

Elisabeth responded in surprise, "Now?! I would've thought you wanted to have this particular fight most of all."

"For what?"

Duo Lon pointed out, "Didn't you see who our opponents are? We're facing the new Japan Team; that means Kyo."

Iori stopped his advance momentarily, eventually saying, "I will kill Kyo … eventually, but, right now, I have to make Ash pay first."

Duo Lon asked as Iori began walking again, "But, why right this moment?"

Iori replied, "My patience is worn out, and, before you ask, I don't know why… I need to get Ash now. Kyo will be around, but I won't let Ash slip through the cracks again."

Elisabeth and Duo Lon fell silent as they had a hard time arguing, nor did they have a chance as Iori's pace quickened.

"Fine, but we're going with you." Elisabeth conceded as she and Duo Lon caught up. "You're not the only one looking for Ash."

Iori harshly replied, "Do what you want, but don't get in my way. Ash is mine to execute."

Meanwhile, The Ash team was in route to their next match, being driving on an upward winding road in the 'boondocks'. Soon, they came up a titanic, seemingly endless field of grass visible beyond the tress on one side. Sharon sat shotgun, cutting her cards in her hands. Xiao Lon and Ash sat in the second row of seats.

"On the right, you'll see the mysterious Elysian Fields." The driver explained, "No one knows exactly where they start or where they end, but legend has it that they will serve as the site of the apocalypse as the perfect battle ground…"

Something however was amiss. Sharon looked at Xiao Lon in the rearview mirror, their eyes met and they exchanged a knowing glance. Ash was preoccupied with the upcoming fight, and didn't see it.

Innocuously, Sharon asked, "Hey, driver, you play poker?"

"Yeah, sure," The driver replied comfortably.

"Good." Sharon replied before making an odd request, "SO, you could do me a favor? Tell me the cards in a red royal flush, starting with the highest."

The driver was told the King of Fighters had some characters, so he simply decided to go along with it…

The driver began reciting the card order, "Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and uh … 10 of diamonds…"

"You know it!" Sharon called out as soon as the last words came out of his mouth.

That second, Sharon spiked a 10 of Diamonds into the windshield, and Xiao Lon instantly shot and covered Ash in multiple chains, capturing and immobilizing him! A second later, the card exploded, instantly filling the entire vehicle with thick black smoke! As the van swerved along the road, the driver's door flung open, and the driver was shoved out onto the street as Sharon took the wheel. The vehicle swerved to the left then drastically to the right and through the steel guardrail, going tumbling down the hill. Sharon and Xiao Lon managed to escape through their respective windows, but Ash remained trapped inside, caught off-guard by the suddenness and speed. The driver, seeing the collision and the disappearance of the trio, pressed a button on his walkie-talkie meant to signal 'Emergency'.

Meanwhile, after a nasty barrel roll down the hill, Ash managed to get free. Coughing and groaning, he crawled through the sunroof onto the ground. Suddenly, he felt two people land beside him, shortly followed by two knives pressed against both sides of his neck.

"Get up and start walking!" Sharon ordered in a serious tone.

VHM were en route to their match, Vice and Mature in back and Hiroshi riding shotgun. The driver soon heard some over his earpiece, and suddenly seemed to become nervous and uneasy. He quickly flipped on the vehicle's radio.

"_In breaking news out of the King of Fighters Tournament, teams in the quarterfinals seem to be dropping like flies as 2 of them have already been removed from the competition. Most mysteriously, it seems the Ash team has disappeared en route to their match against the Heaven and Earth Team…"_

Mature and Vice smiled at the news; this was good for them as it opened up a direct path to Iori. Suddenly, Hiroshi's 'sense' activated. His heart started pounding… Vision started shaking and narrowing into a tunnel… It only got stronger as they continued on the road. The next part of the radio report was not as filled with good news:

"_This was not the first development however. A short time earlier, the Rival team withdrew from the tournament before their match with the New Japan team."_

Hearing that, if Mature and Vice weren't seat belted, they would have flown through the van roof.

Vice lividly exclaimed, "What?! No! D---it, no!"

Mature also incensed said, "Great! Just great! What the f--- do we do now?!"

Meanwhile, Hiroshi's sense was getting stronger and stronger, and they soon saw why. They came onto the scene, and saw the pitch-black swerve marks on the road and the jagged gap in the rail…

Abruptly and forcefully, Hiroshi called out, "Stop the car!"

The driver obliged, slamming on the brakes, and Hiroshi jumped out with Mature and Vice right behind.

As Hiroshi ran and looked over the barrier, Vice called out, "Hey, kid, what are you doing"

Hiroshi clutched his chest as they came beside him, and replied, "It's happening. It's happening again. Someone is in trouble. And based on how strong this is, they're very close, and there's more than one, maybe all of them."

Mature protested, "You mean, that 'damsel-in-distress' meter of yours is going off? … Wait, no. No; no way. You're not seriously going down there, are you?!"

Hiroshi adamantly replied, "I have to. Listen, you heard it on the radio; Ash and Iori are gone. Even if we continued, it would be hours before our next match. We have time and we're strong enough. We can help whoever is in trouble."

"Kid, you don't know these people!" Vice persisted, "You don't have to help them!"

"I'm sorry." Hiroshi said, "You both can go on ahead, and I'll catch up later … but I have to go."

Hiroshi started down the hill. Vice and Mature looked at each other for an answer in disbelief.

Mature eventually groaned, "They just had to name him 'Hiro'."

As Mature started after him, Vice asked incredulously, "You're actually going after him?!"

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Mature replied.

Vice growled silently before screaming, "F---!"

Vice and Mature then started down the hill behind Hiroshi. As they disappeared, their driver triggered his alarm…

Aboard Sky Noah, Adel was having trouble, frantically searching for his missing sister. He had searched every inch of all the tournament sites, and now he wasn't having much more success even with the help of his two assistants, Aya, a woman with her red hair styled upward into flames, and Hermione, a woman with her black hair fashioned into a short black bobcut. As they stood in the main center…

"Aya, any progress on her homing device?" Adel asked.

Typing furiously on a keyboard, Aya replied quickly to her boss, "No sir. It seems to be disabled. I've tried to hack into it and reactivate it, but the encryption is scrambled and randomized."

"Keep trying," Adel ordered before switching attention, "Hermione, any leads?"

Scrolling through a screen and wearing her headset at the ready, Hermione answered with equal promptness, "No go, Captain. No one's seen her anywhere, at any site. I personally went to the beach, and even there, no one has seen her. It's just like her footprints in the sand; it's just like she disappeared into nothing."

Adel stared up at the projection screen, discouraged by the lack of news, and let out, "Rose… where are you?"

Suddenly, an alarm began to blare through the ship, red lights starting to flash madly. Adel knew what this meant…

"What now?!" Adel exclaimed incredulous to the new development, "Another team is out?! Which one is it now?!"

The video projection screen pulled up the information in response to his command, the team coming up along with their last location… Adel let out small gasp and his eyes grew wide with surprise and concern when he saw.

Acting quickly, Adel said in rapid succession, "Could this get any worse?! Aya, Hermione, keep up the search for Rose! I have to go!"

Adel headed straight for his helicopter as the screen indicated 'The Heaven and Earth Team' was gone, the trio's pictures over the large word 'MISSING'…

_**Love Lies Bleeding**_

Sharon stood in front and Xiao Lon stood behind. Ash, their captive, was thoroughly entangled in Xiao Lon's chains as he was being lead into the fields. The trees were now long gone and nothing but calf-high remained on all sides. The sky soon began to disappear under dark clouds. The wind started to shift and gust.

"This is far enough." Sharon abruptly said.

The three stop, and Sharon immediately drove her point, pulling out a kunai and pressing the edge right against Ash's neck…

"You have my attention," Ash calmly said with insouciance.

Sharon went to explain, "In my line of work, I … don't get to love many people. But, there is one person I love without a doubt: my uncle, Oswald… A while back, he was injected with a poison that can only be cured with these…" Sharon with her free hand held pout two purple capsules with a dragon printed on them, and continued, "The Dragon Pills… It took some time, but I got these for him. Then, he met you and now he's missing. Now you're going to tell me what happened and where he is … or I'll be sure to tie boxes with the ribbons I'll slice you into."

"Hmm…" Ash asked calmly, "And you feel the same way, Xiao Lon?"

Xiao Lon replied, "For the most part. My brother, the third prince, started as your ally, but now he is your steadfast enemy. I want know what happened that he turned against you. He does so much for me, and cares for me a great deal. If you are who he says you are, maybe I can do something for him for once … by eliminating one of his enemies for him."

Ash insouciantly asked, "You're both serious about this, aren't you?"

"Like a tomb stone…" Sharon quickly replied.

Seemingly on cue, the moment was punctuated by a crack of dry lightning roaring and flashing overhead. Ash took in a deep breath, and, after a blink, his eyes changed to black with red irises, causing Sharon to flinch a little from the suddenness.

"This is such a shame," Ash said with feigned disappointment, "And here I thought we could be friends. Oh well; everyone wants to do things the hard way…"

Suddenly, Ash blew them back and freeing himself from the chain with a spiraling column of green flame around himself, a 'Sans-culottes'. Immediately, he turned and sliced Xiao Lon through with 'Germinal'. In mid-air, Sharon threw down knives, but Ash dodged and caught her with 'Germinal' before she could even touch down. Sharon, knocked near Xiao Lon by the impact, finally fell to the ground instead of instinctively landing, much to her amazement.

As they rose, the two women began to realize just what had happened. Xiao Lon's weapons fell out from under her sleeves, and her blood felt vastly different … as if it were neutralized. Sharon looked in shock at her hands as countless cards fell from her sleeves. She felt decidedly slower and her hands felt weaker.

Xiao Lon, asking for them both, asked in disbelief, "What did you do to us?"

"I just de-clawed you, for fairness' sake." Ash explained, "I'll tell you what… every time you hit me, I'll answer a question. Think you can handle that?"

Sharon and Xiao Lon didn't even need to think about that; they'd already come too far and they cared too much to just walk away. Sharon picked a handful of cards knives in both hands. Xiao Lon grabbed a sword in one hand and a metal claw in the other. The two braced themselves and faced the Sneering Blaze…

Kyo, Shingo, and Benimaru, the New Japan Team, were waiting on the 'Oil Drill' stage, a massive offshore oil rig. Having been there early, they hadn't heard of all the happenings.

Leaning against a pipe with his hands in his pockets, Kyo said exasperated, "Man, where are they?! It's not like Yagami to be late to a fight."

Shingo, pacing back and forth, suddenly asked, "Hey, who do you think could be next: that new team or Ash's?"

His golden locks flowing in the wind as he reclined on a large pipe, Benimaru calmly replied, "Hold your horses there, Shingo. We still gotta win this one first. Elisabeth and Duo Lon are no pushovers, trust me, and we all know what Iori is capable of."

Kyo crossed his arms, and offered, "My money's on Ash; he always seems to slither his way out of things."

Sitting up, Benimaru added, "Well, if we're wagering, I won't bet against the other team just yet. Vice and Mature are as dangerous as ever, and this new guy is not messing around…"

Suddenly, they were greeted with strange sight: a military-grade helicopter screaming overhead, an odd occurrence since they were in the middle of the sea. As it came back, the three prepared themselves. Benimaru jumped down and stood his hair upward. Shingo skimmed through his notebook one last time before stashing it in his back pocket. Kyo adjusted and all three got into fighting position just as the helicopter hovered close. The copter's side door slide open … and Adel popped his head out through the opening.

Adel said in a rush, "Kyo Kusanagi? You need to come with me, now!"

Hiroshi ran through the grass in a dead sprint, and soon Vice and Mature caught up…

Not stopping, Hiroshi said with surprise, "You both came?!"

Mature nonchalantly replied, "And let you kill yourself? Yeah right; that's no fun."

Hiroshi thought something up on the fly and said, "Well, whatever it is, I'll check it out first and you both can join in after that."

"Whatever you say, Hiro," Vice replied.

Meanwhile, Sharon and Xiao Lon were in danger. Without their abilities, they are being blasted, and Ash was really just playing with them. He was just too powerful and they were too weakened. He eventually knocked them both down.

Ash let out a jeering laugh and taunted, "I must thank you two ladies. All the time we spent together was a blast, and I do enjoy playing with you…" He twirled his finger around and formed a 'Thermidor', continuing, "But all good things must end I'm afraid. I'll send your relations out here to find you. Au Revoir!"

Ash fired, Sharon and Xiao Lon bracing for impact. Without warning, a bright flash of white smashed into the side of the green fireball. 'Thermidor', offset by this, dispersed in a vast shower of green sparks and embers. The three let out a collective gasp at the sudden reprieve. They all looked … and saw Hiroshi, Vice, and Mature, the Amaterasu Scion with his arm stretched forward and still a blaze.

Without taking his eyes off Ash, Hiroshi lowered his arm and asked with concern, "Are you both okay?"

Xiao Lon replied with a smile, "Yes, thanks to you."

"You two should get out of here while you can…" Mature warned.

Vice added, "This part could be messy…"

Xiao Lon and Sharon knew to take their good fortune, and ventured to go. Xiao Lon felt her blood still neutralized, and made a split decision to try something. As she passed him, the Hizoku princess planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Xiao Lon said to the now slightly blushing Hiroshi, "Thank you and good luck against him."

Sharon pat him on the shoulder, and said, "He's all yours, and thanks for the save."

With that, Xiao Lon and Sharon sprinted off. Hiroshi focused himself, shaking off his blush, and turning to Mature and Vice.

Hiroshi said softly, "I hope this doesn't sound too confident, but … I think you can both sit this one out. I can finish this myself."

In an increasingly normal sister-like tone, Vice said, "Hmm... you better. You can't let this little boy beat you."

Hiroshi said with surprise, "Oh? You trust me with a fight?"

Mature replied in the same tone as Vice, "Don't sound so surprised. Just take this kid out like you were going to at the house."

Hiroshi wasn't sure what was happening, but Mature and Vice had been acting like this since the meeting with Adel. The Amaterasu Scion thought it best not to question it, and simply enjoy it while it lasted before they snap out of it. Nevertheless, Hiroshi was still encouraged by it, ready for anything now, and walked forward to face Ash.

Ash, greeted his unexpected guest, "I must say, your timing is impeccable, Monsieur Amaterasu."

Hiroshi replied, "And I see you're still attacking defenseless women, Ash Crimson."

Ash feigned yawning and said, "Well, I love to stay and chat, but I must take my leave."

Hiroshi then protested in faux disappointment, "Aww, and I came all this way just face you."

Ash said as he turned away, "I'm very sorry. However, my chances to achieve my goals have been ruined beyond repair. I've exerted much more effort than I like to, anyway. So, farewell, mon ami."

Hiroshi quickly interrupted, "Oh, Ash, before you go, there's something you need to understand: since you attacked one of my friends, it's only going to be a matter of time before you and I face, and if you walk away now … I swear a be a thorn so far in your side , you'll swear I was one of your own ribs. It would be a lot easier for both of us if we did this now especially in such appropriate surroundings."

Ash turned back, "You seem pretty eager and confident about this."

Hiroshi calmly said, "I'm not so much confident as I'm … adamant."

Suddenly, The Sneering Blaze released a ring of flames at his feet as his eyes changed once again. The fire singed a circle of grass around him, turning the ground black and flat. Ash maintained the ring of flames at the circle's edge.

Ash calmly relayed, "You shouldn't put too much stock in conviction and loyalty. I find that all it takes to break them down is the right resistance. As you know, I now own the Yata Mirror and the Yasakani Magatama. The Mirror allows me to seal away my enemies' abilities, and the Magatama allows me to trap them and render them defenseless. Do you really want to contend with all of that? Think wisely about this now."

Undeterred and not intimidated, Hiroshi had a response prepared for Ash. The Amaterasu Scion generated his own ring of flame at his feet, but maintained it slightly above the grass without damaging it, a show of his command over the fire.

Hiroshi calmly answered Ash, "Your power is without question, but … I wonder about your strength. You see, power is how hard you can deliver a hit, but strength is how many times you get up after you get hit. I find that people who brag about their power tend to have no strength, no heart. One good shot, and they crumble…" Hiroshi dispersed his flames and continued, "I wonder if that's you. I guess we'll have to find out."

Ash sinisterly giggled like impish child and said with a grin, "I had my doubts, but you've come through for me: I'm very excited for this. Now, I just hope you can keep me entertained."

Hiroshi slowly raised his hand and snapped his fingers. At that moment, a point-blank explosion went off inches in front of Ash's face. The Sneering Blaze managed to block just in time, but the force knocked him back a little and caused his flames to disperse instantly. Hiroshi had given Ash a clear wake-up call, and Ash wasn't grinning any more.

Hiroshi said with seriousness, "Hey, I'm right in front of you… Stop looking past me."

Ash thought to himself as he stood back up, "Well, this might not be as easy as I thought. I'll have to be serious…"

"For what you've done…" Hiroshi declared, "You'll receive no mercy from me…"

Both of them got into fighting position, Ash dropping into his original stance rather than his relaxed one. After a short stare down, a flurry of lightning above signified the beginning… Hiroshi started rushing, and Ash started resisting. Hiroshi pressured with 'Angel Spark', 'Divine Dive', and 'Angel Rush', and often tried to break a guard with 'Divine Press'. Ash simply stuck to his game, and tried to keep him back with 'Nivose' and 'Ventose', going for 'Vendemaire' whenever he got too close.

The fight roared on when Hiroshi became a bit stumped. Ash was taking three times more damage than normally seen. He was charging his move faster than he usually did. The most mind-boggling thing however was that Ash was just not showing. The Sneering Blaze was not breathing heavily. He wasn't sweating. He was calm. It was as if he wasn't under duress at all.

The interesting part of it was that Ash actually was being tested. Hiroshi was much stronger and faster than anticipated. His strategizing was also better than usually seen. Even though he didn't show it, Ash started to feel the situation get tighter and tighter. Eventually, Hiroshi knocked Ash back, but Ash countered with a split-second 'Ventose'. Hiroshi dodged it, but the attack sped right for Vice and Mature. They both managed to dive out of the way just in time….

"Hey, watch it!" The two angrily yelled out in unison as they got back up.

Taking his eyes off Ash, Hiroshi replied, "Sorry!"

At that moment, Ash let out 'Genie', a mote of green flame, and Hiroshi turned right into it. The mote's position was perfect for stopping the Amaterasu Scion's advance. More effectively, Ash could produce more than one at a time. They juggled, carried him in certain directions, and/or bounced him like a pinball if he was in the middle. Hiroshi was now squarely in trouble. When he was chasing, Ash would send out two; the first one blasted him back into the second one, and the second one blasted him toward Ash. The Sneering Blaze used the opportunity to tack on a 'Ventose' or a 'Nivose' at the end. If Hiroshi got too close, three would carry him as far back as he could go. If Hiroshi backed away, the first one would blast him toward Ash, and a second one blasted him away.

One exchange was particularly damaging. Hiroshi was ricocheted between two motes, and, as he flew back, Ash juggled him with 'Nivose' and fired a 'Thermidor' upon landing. The Amaterasu Scion took every hit and was blasted back until he bounced off the ground and slid to a stop, motionless. Ash thought it was over, while Vice and Mature could only stare in silence.

Ash sneered, "Just as I thought. So much for strength and loyalty…"

Vice thought to herself, "No, that can't be it. I know you're stronger than that…"

Mature had a similar thought, "Come on; get up. You can't let this guy beat you…"

Nevertheless, Ash, Vice, and Amaterasu looked on as Hiroshi showed life. Very shakily, he started to fight up, and the full effects of the Yasakani flame were evident. His body was incredibly stiff and noncompliant. Certain areas were completely frozen in place. The lingering effects even made it feel as if he were still burning. Hiroshi still fought everything he had…

Hiroshi willed himself mentally, "Got… to get up … I … have to keep fighting … I won't lose this way … I won't…"

The Amaterasu Scion slowly got to his feet. In order to counteract the effect, he produced and covered himself in flames, neutralizing the symptoms and gaining his body back.

Fire still covering the majority of his body, Hiroshi said as he looked up at Ash, "What are you smiling about? We're not done yet."

Vice and Mature felt a small sense of relief while Ash let out an exasperated groan. Having his second wind, Hiroshi came again … and turned it all the way. He took no prisoners and chased Ash with everything he had, dodging and countering everything on the way. He dodged and countered 'Ventose' and 'Genie' with 'Heavens Fall' and 'Angel Spark'. He blocked 'Nivose' with 'Heavens Flare' and countered with 'Sky Scraper'. He would offset 'Vendemaire' with 'Divine Press', and counter it mid-attack with 'Heaven's Brace'.

As Hiroshi's onslaught continued, in one exchange, he showed the extent of his counter to Ash: countering both of Ash's supers with one of his own. Ash executed a 'Pluviose', but Hiroshi dashed back out of the way, and right as the last 'Nivose' came out, Hiroshi caught him landing with 'Heavens Nova', assailing him with the advanced array of kicks. Ash, hurt but not done, recovered, and tried to keep the charging Hiroshi back with a 'Thermidor'. The Amaterasu Scion phased through the large fireball with and connected with 'Angel Outburst', peppering with attacks before blasting him with a fireball of his own.

Now, Ash was in trouble as he struggled to keep going, and Hiroshi's attacks were much more painful than expected… And he was coming again. Acting quickly, The Sneering Blaze knocked Hiroshi back with 'Sans-Culottes' and rushed forward with 'Germinal'. At the very last second, Hiroshi went into his 'secret art' stance…

"Your heart shall be judged…" Hiroshi said quietly.

"You're powerless…" Ash said as he sliced through with the attack.

The Sneering Blaze felt his attack connect (and Hiroshi's treasure), but, a moment later, he suddenly realized … he couldn't move! Ash started to look around only to see his vision had gone black and the only thing remotely visible … was a female figure stand behind him.

Her otherworldly voice ringing in Ash's ears, the mysterious woman said, "Heavenly judgment befalls those who do evil…"

Everything came back into focus with Hiroshi slumped where she was standing. Without delay, Ash was coved in a column of white fire with surprising results. Instead of crumbling to the ground like those before, Ash was blasted backward, screaming out in pain as he flew backward….

As he stood up, Hiroshi commented, "Whew. That one was hot. What have you been doing with your life?"

Hiroshi turned to Mature and Vice, and the two applauded in response to his victory. Taking the sign of respect, Hiroshi smiled and turned his attention back to his unfinished business with Ash. Suddenly, as they continued to clap, Vice and Mature had a simultaneous realization: they were … happy. They were actually … happy he won. The two instantly stopped clapping and froze in place as shocked looks emerged on their faces. They actually rooted for him. They were actually glad he won. Despite their best efforts, they had actually grown close to him! All they could think was … why? How could they allow themselves to do this? Was this real? Was this possible? How could this happen? They ... couldn't let this stand…

Barely able to sit up, Ash asked in utter disbelief, "H-How… I felt it. I sealed away your power. How … How did your flame still work?!"

Hiroshi produced a small flame on the tip of his finger, but it oddly flickered in and out erratically.

As he extinguished the ember, Hiroshi slowly walked toward Ash, saying, "I honestly don't know why my flame still comes. You are partially right though; my flame does seem a bit disturbed. But it's otherwise normal, enough for what happens next anyway."

Ash asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I know one possible reason your plan didn't quite work the way you'd hoped, but I think it's irrelevant now. You'll see in a moment though as I fulfill my family's creed: Heavenly judgment befalls those who do evil…"

Vice and Mature looked at each other, and knew they were thinking the same thin. They knew they had one option. Hiroshi started to unzip his vest when… KA-SHING!!! Hiroshi's eyes grew wide and Ash ducked away when they heard it. Suddenly, Hiroshi was slashed crosswise from behind, slicing an 'X' through his family crest and into his back. The next moment before he could form a thought, he was knocked into the air and then yanked violently back to the ground. The Amaterasu Scion let out an anguished groan as he bounced to a stop face down in the grass.

The suddenness of the attack left Hiroshi with no sight of his assailant. While all the pain became to envelop him, he looked up to see … Vice and Mature walking toward him. They … had attacked him. Reaching him, Mature put her foot on his face, and Vice put her foot on his neck…

Hurting, Hiroshi stammered with difficulty, "Mature-chan … Vice-chan… Why… Why would you…"

Mature replied mockingly, "Why? To repay you of course."

Vice added with sick feigned kindness, "See, this is the thanks you get for all those nice things you did for us. Aren't you glad we noticed?"

Mature continued, "Think of it as your … what did you call it … Visit from Karma…"

Hiroshi could only lower his eyes in pain. The two women then turned to Ash.

"Hey…" Vice offered, "You want to kick him while he's down?"

Ash looked on in shock at first, but soon got up with a sinister chuckle and walked over to the prone Hiroshi…

Ash kneeled down next to him and derided, "I said it before: so much for loyalty. You did entertain me very much though, so much so that… I think I'll take your treasure as a souvenir to remember you by. Ooh, I can't wait to see the power it gives…"

Oddly, Ash put his arm 'into' Hiroshi's body, right in the middle of The Amaterasu Scion's torn family symbol, while Mature and Vice watched on in morbid satisfaction. Out of nowhere, Mature had a sudden urge to slit Ash's throat, and Vice, having a similar feeling, had a desire to bash Ash's head in. The two simply shook it off as excitement and watched on…

Running his hand around searching, Ash asked, "Now, where could it be? Ah, there it… AHH!"

Ash quickly ripped his hand back out in pain, and it was still shaking and smoking1 He had found the treasure, but it was the hottest thing he'd ever felt. His hand was severely burned as soon as he grabbed it.

"What's the problem?" Vice asked.

Ignoring the pain, Ash said, "Nothing… I'll get it this time."

Ash reached back into Hiroshi's body, found and grabbed the treasure. Like the first time, his arm started burning, so he activated his own flame to counteract it. Ash, his prize in hand, started to extract it even though it still burned terribly. Then, the treasure started … resisting, as if it were pulling against Ash. Ash tugged as hard as he could, all the while producing flame down his arm as white fire started trickling up his sleeve. When he finally got his arm out … he, Vice, and Mature almost jumped back when they saw. They saw the treasure: a rosary with a talisman on the end. However, the real shock came from what the resistance was: roughly grasping Ash's wrist … was a woman's hand with painted white nails! All they could do was stare at the disturbing and amazing sight.

Out of nowhere, Ash felt an attack coming! He let go of the rosary and all three of those standing jumped back just in time as a massive wave of energy flew past. The hand grabbed the rosary and disappeared back into Hiroshi's body in a puff of white smoke. After a moment, Vice and Mature recognized the attack…

Mature exclaimed as all three looked in the attack's direction, "Oh no; it's that Adel guy."

Seeing Hiroshi, Adel pointed threateningly at Ash saying, "You! What have you done?!"

Before they could respond, a male voice called out bloody murder, "ASH!!!!"

Ash, Vice, and Mature looked up to see Iori flying toward them…

"I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Iori screamed.

Mature quickly pushed Ash aside, out of the way of danger, and she and Vice eagerly engaged Iori as he landed. However, the cavalry arrived seconds later as Ash saw the others coming. Elisabeth and Duo Lon ran from where Iori came from. Kyo, Shingo, and Benimaru ran up from behind Adel.

Vice angrily said, "This is where you die, Yagami!"

Ash quickly chimed in, "Umm… Actually, ladies, now is a good time to make our exit."

Ash grabbed Mature and Vice by the waists, and the trio disappeared into the sky as he teleported them away. The trio disappeared just as the others got there; Adel however went right to Hiroshi's aide.

Iori grumbled to himself, "Tch… Meddlesome women!"

Kyo angrily yelled, "ASH!!!"

A good distance away, Ash, Vice, and Mature appeared on a grassy hill.

Ash said as he wiped his brow, "Well, ladies, I thank you very much for your assistance. If not for you, I would have bit it … twice."

Mature replied as she pushed hair from her face, "Don't worry about it. It's what we do."

Ash ran with the moment, and proposed with a grin, "In that case, since you both are recently unemployed and I'm in obvious need of protection… how about you both and I join together? What do you say?"

Vice replied after a moment, "Fine. We're not doing anything else."

Ash exulted as he clapped gleefully, "Splendid! Let's go right now!"

Ash started off, but Vice and Mature suddenly stopped and instinctively looked back … back where they came from. A strange sick feeling settled in their stomachs, one they didn't remember ever feeling before. Concurrently, another strange thing happened when the name of an odd emotion popped into their minds … 'guilt'.

Ash, noticing them frozen in place looking back, asked, "Ladies … are we alright?"

As they came out of it, Vice said for the both of them, "What… Yeah… Yeah…"

The two followed Ash. As they came near, The Sneering Blaze took hold of them and teleported them away. Back at the fields, the others were incredulous at the recent series of events…

"Man, slipped through the cracks again!" Benimaru exclaimed.

Elisabeth added as she looked around, "Maybe so, but he didn't go unscathed."

As he observed the large patches of burnt grass and still present smoke, Duo Lon concurred, "Agreed. Ash surely looked much more worse for the wear, and the battle here was evidently fierce."

Shingo added, "It looks Hiroshi-san took it to him… I hope he's alright over there."

Adel thought to himself as he tried to revive his friend, "Come on, Hiro. I can't lose you too…"

Upon closer inspection, Adel looked closer, and saw that Hiroshi wasn't out cold although he wasn't necessarily conscious. Hiroshi was in a sort of forlorn shock, a grieving faraway look in his eyes. That look was the strongest evidence of despair, of heartbreak. With Adel's help, Hiroshi slowly got to his feet.

Adel started to ask out of concern, "Hiro, are you…"

Hiroshi stopped him, saying quietly, "You … should have let them … kill me."

The Amaterasu Scion slowly walked off, hurting in more ways than just his body…

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_**Whew; now that was a long chapter. I first want to commend you for making it through, and if you didn't, thank you for trying. I hope you enjoyed it (of what you read). The next chapter is the last of the story, so I hope you come back to see the conclusion, and get a glimpse at what's next. Again, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	11. Looking Up and Forward

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters_

_**A/N: **_** Hi and welcome. I'm glad you stopped by and I hope you enjoy what you read. Well, this is the last chapter. Everything has come and gone and this is the main character's reaction. This is more of an epilogue than anything. As promised, this will also give a glimpse into what I have planned next. Again, I hope you like it. And here … we … go:**

The King of Fighters XIV: The Arrival of Heaven

Looking Upward and Forward

Hiroshi hadn't been seen or heard from in the week since the tournament. That didn't stop word of what happened from spreading from the fighting ranks. Ultimately, though they had various reasons, Kyo, Benimaru, Shingo, and Adel went to the 'Firmament Mansion' to pay Hiroshi a visit…

"Man, this place is weird." Shingo said as Adel led them through the grand hallways of the abode.

Benimaru responded, "Well, that's a new one on me."

Adel asked, "Yes, what do you mean weird?"

Shingo quickly tried to explain, "No, I mean … it's just … With Orochi and Ash and those weird new guys, we've been on edge for ever now. We can't settle down even a little. But here … it's like … like none of that matters. It just feels safe and peaceful here."

Kyo scoffed, "You're right; this place is weird."

Adel responded to Shingo's comment, "That's nothing new. This house always feels like this."

Kyo then asked, "That reminds me. Just how do you two know each other?"

Adel explained, "Hiroshi is my best friend ever since we were little. Our fathers were friends so, whenever he wanted us out of his hair (which was often), my father would drop my sister and I off here."

"Sounds like you're close to this place…" Benimaru observed.

Adel continued, "Of course. It was the closest thing I had to an actual home. I mean, he and his family treated us like we were family too. I didn't even get that with my actual family… The Amaterasu had more of a hand in who I am than my actual father did."

Kyo quickly chimed in, "Well, that explains why you're a total psycho like your old man…" After a nudge from Benimaru, Kyo offered, "No offense."

"None taken," Adel replied, "When I lost my father in 1995, no one was there for my sister and I except for Hiroshi. Because of that, I'll do everything I can in my power to help him. That's also why I wouldn't trust anyone else to help me find Rose as much as Hiroshi."

"Well, that might work for you, but I don't trust him. I mean, he doesn't exactly make the best decisions." Kyo reacted.

Adel stopped and asked with confusion, "What do you mean? He's very trustworthy and runs one of richest properties in the world…"

"Obviously, that doesn't require very much smarts." Kyo jeered.

Shingo and Benimaru flinched at that one…

Adel replied, taking obvious offense, "Excuse me?"

Kyo went on, "Look, the guy took in two enemies of mine, so I don't feel sorry when they stab him in the back. If he was smart, he would have left them to die."

Adel said in Hiroshi's defense, "Hiroshi would never do that. He's not that kind of person."

Benimaru added, "He's still taking it too hard. If he spent so much time with them, he should have known how they were."

Adel continued, "I know you three may not, but, until recently, Hiroshi and I have been aging. He was only eight when he took those two in. I doubt you'd understand. You don't know how hard he's had it."

Kyo scoffed, "Yeah, he's had it so hard. He's filthy rich, his house is a castle, he's got more power than any of us, and he's part of a family that …"

Adel interrupted, bluntly saying, "His family is dead!"

An understandably awkward silence quickly grew between the four. Shingo, who'd looked everywhere in the home, suddenly realized a regular sight…

Shingo eventually said, "Whoa… So that's why he's got so many pictures of them up."

Benimaru said with repentance, "Man, my condolences. When did they…?"

Adel explained, "1994, right after the first tournament. He was only six. I may've lost my father the next year, but I was never close to him, and I still have Rose. But Hiroshi… He lost his parents and his sister at the same time. He lost everyone he was close to, and as he put it, he lost everything."

Adel picked up a marble from a nearby table and tossed it into a hallway…

"You hear that?" Adel asked as an unearthly echo filled the immediate area.

"No…" Benimaru replied for the other three, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly." Adel continued, "That's all Hiroshi hears all day, and sometimes not even that. There are some spots in here that you can't even hear the echoes. He's mostly alone, and he's been that way most of his life. You guys go home to family and friends; I go home to take care of my sister; Hiroshi comes home to this… empty space and still silence… I don't know what qualities they had but at least they broke the silence. I know one thing though: I know Hiroshi cared about them…"

Hiroshi was in pain, utterly crestfallen and disheartened. In truth, he had only felt this bad once, and he couldn't imagine it felt any better the first time. In spite of how they acted toward him, he cared about them, and their betrayal was like open heart surgery. Over the past week, he was doing serious soul-searching, questioning every single thing he did, trying to see what he did wrong. Maxwell and Almeida were doing their best to assure and ease him. Still, they knew they couldn't take away his pain like they wanted to.

On this day, they were simply sitting in his office. Almeida sat in a chair near his head, occasionally running her hands in his hair, and Maxwell sat in a chair at the foot of the couch. Hiroshi was lying prone almost poetically underneath the family portrait.

The first time he'd really spoken all week, Hiroshi asked in obvious regret and reflection, "Maxwell-sama, Almeida-chan … was it … was I stupid to do what I did?"

Maxwell quickly offered, "Absolutely not. Where did you get that idea?"

Hiroshi expounded, "It's just that … the more I think, the more I find the whole thing … desperate and foolish. I n a way, I wish I'd never met them at all…"

Almeida tried to comfort him, rubbing his head as she said, "Hiroshi-dear, you saved two people's lives, and nursed them back to complete health. You have nothing to be ashamed of; you did more good for them than most people do their entire lives."

Hiroshi let out a heavy-hearted sigh and said, "In my heart, I know that … but it all seems like a waste now. All the pain around it keeps haunting me and it's not going away. I almost … don't think I can…"

Maxwell said as comforting as he could, "Master Hiroshi, please listen to me. You're a good person, and I know this hurts. It's painful to be a good person in a world designed to destroy good people. But you can't let it change the way you see things, what you hold dear … you can't let it change who you are."

Almeida took his hand in hers, adding, "Maxwell is right, dear. Don't let this pain harden you, and turn you cold and dark. You're strong and you can make it through this. But most of all … you have a beautiful and excellent heart, so don't let anything stop you from sharing it."

Hiroshi reacted with the faintest of smiles, another first in a week. Two beeps on the security board rang out without warning, signaling them. One of them indicated someone was in the house, and the other indicated something outside with the nearby surveillance feed showing trucks pulling up to the front gate.

Maxwell said as he stood and started out of the room, "Come on, baby. Let's give Master Hiroshi some privacy and see what these trucks are doing here."

Almeida replied as she also stood "I'm right behind you, sweetie… Hiroshi dear, remember what we told you, okay?"

Hiroshi gave a quick nod, and Maxwell and Almeida exited the room. Shortly after, Kyo, and Benimaru, Shingo, and Adel arrived.

Quickly getting to his feet, Hiroshi said, "Adel, Kyo-san, Benimaru-san, Shingo-san… a lot of you guys here… I had no idea all of you were coming to visit. Would like to sit down?"

Benimaru reclined on the couch, and Shingo sat in the single seat. Adel and Kyo however remained standing.

Adel explained, "We, uh, came to see about you Hiro. You've been pretty quiet for a while, so I figure I'd stop by."

Hiroshi cordially slightly forced, "Well, I haven't thought of jumping out a window; you can rest easy. So, how did the tournament turn out?"

A little off-guard at first, Adel replied, "Huh? Oh right, umm… The K' Team won the finals against the Ikari team, but they didn't stick around for the awards. Two strange girls suddenly showed up, and both teams ran after them…"

Unsurprised, Hiroshi reacted, "That sounds like a King of Fighters ending all right. And your search for Rose, how's it going?"

"It's going nowhere fast." Adel said with some concern.

"Hmm… Well, you I'll do anything I can to help you."

Adel quickly said, concern still evident in his voice, "I know that, but you know why I'm here… How are you holding up."

Hiroshi looked away as he replied, "It sounds like you already know."

"Now, the better question is why." Benimaru abruptly asked.

When Hiroshi gave a look of confusion, Shingo added, "What we mean is … those two are really brutal to everyone especially you. I mean, they really beat you up sometimes. How can you be so sad now that they're gone?"

Hiroshi slowly walked to the window, looking out as he prepared to explain…

Hiroshi revealed openly, "I've always … 'Sensed' things happening. I mostly just ignored early on until I felt something very strong one day, and, a very short time later, I felt something so strong that I actually get sick for days. I found out too late that what I was feeling … was danger for someone, in this case someone I loved. I felt my Mom, my Dad, and my sister in trouble … and I couldn't do a thing about it. I promised on my family that I would never ignore that feeling again.

Then, on that night in '96, I had that same feeling and, when I found them, it was like … I don't know, like they weren't strangers. Saving them was like saving my family in the first place. They were like my family, and I couldn't turn my back on them. They weren't two random people; despite their violence, they were my sisters. Now, after everything and the way they left… It feels like my entire family passed away all over again…"

Kyo, hearing all of that, cut to the chase and asked, "So … what happens now?"

"I wasn't sure at first, but I recently got some good advice… I can't let this hover over me. I have to let it go."

Kyo shot back in a cynical voice, "So, that's it? You're just gonna let this slide?"

Hiroshi turned and replied, "Oh, don't misunderstand me. Being forgiven … doesn't erase the consequences. There's still a fight to be had between me and them, Ash included… But , on the way, I can help Adel find Rose-chan."

Adel then moved forward with an idea of his own, "Well, that's two out of three… What do you say, Kyo. You want to get to Ash as much as we do."

Kyo paused for a moment before replying, "Saw that one coming… Before we do this, I still have questions about you." He pointed to Hiroshi, driving his point home.

"Everyone does." Hiroshi took it in stride, "Ask away."

Right after, Kyo coated his hand in flames for a moment, asking, "Your fire? Mine runs in the family. What about yours?"

Hiroshi formed a flame of his own in his hand, and replied, "My flame comes through the same avenue as yours. It's run in my family since the beginning. More specifically, my flame is connected to the Rosary and Talisman of Amaterasu."

Shingo jumped in, "It's a cool color. I know there's orange, red, blue, and green, but I've never seen white before."

Benimaru asked as he sat up, "Yeah, what's up with that? What can it do that's different than others?"

Hiroshi explained, "According to family records, this isn't primarily for protection or trapping, though it could be used for these purposes. Primarily, the Amaterasu flame is used for pacification, cleansing, and comfort. You probably felt that same feeling throughout the house. This purpose gives the flame the ability to even out and elevate a person's mood, regulate a person's temperament, and given enough exposure, supposedly cure insanity and mental illness although I've never seen or attempted that last one."

Benimaru chuckled briefly, "You should pay Iori a visit."

Hiroshi continued, "I intend to. Other than those things, I've learned to mold it into shapes but that's just a weird quirk."

Hiroshi proceeded to demonstrate, molding his flames into the shape of bird. The shape twisted and undulated under his influence until came into the form of a heart. The process went on twice more, morphing into the shape of an arrow and then a person. Finally, having shown enough, The Amaterasu Scion extinguished his flames.

"This is the one that I can't get out of my head." Kyo went on, "How did you beat Ash when I couldn't?"

Hiroshi thought for a moment before responding, "Hmm… I think the tipping point was my ability to negate all his special tactics. At one point, he used the Yasakani flame to try to trap me, and that flame works by stiffening your body to the point of being a statue. My flame, however, is a relaxant, as I said, so, by coating myself in fire, I was able to counteract the trap effect. Also, the Yata mirror's sealing abilities seemed to little effect on me, but I don't know why that is. I guess that was just luck."

"You seem to know a lot about things." Benimaru asked, "Just how much do you know about us anyway?"

Hiroshi said with a brief smirk, "Too much. For instance, I know Kyo-san likes to write poetry and takes his girlfriend, Yuki Kushinada I believe, for rides on his motorcycle. I know Shingo-san hates milk, and shares a birthday with Ms. King and … Mature. There's also this thing going around about you and Kasumi Todoh , but I don't think you've ever met." Shingo gave a very surprised look as Hiroshi went on, "Benimaru-san, I know you're an accomplished cook, and there was an interesting thought floating around among some people that you are, uh… how should say this … 'playing for a different team'…"

"Playing for a … wait; people thought I was …"

Kyo interjected, "Alright, just how do you know all of this?"

Hiroshi stated plainly, "Data books. They come out with one every year, and I get one every year. You guys are in them so much that I basically memorized your stats."

"Wow. Daimon-sama too?" Shingo reacted.

"Yeah." Hiroshi said before asking, "Didn't his son just win a Judo championship?"

Stunned look grew quickly on Shingo, Benimaru, and Kyo's faces when Adel asked, "Well, any more questions, Kyo?"

Kyo wondered about everything Hiroshi said before saying, "Nope… I guess I'll team with you guys. At least, I know Ash can't run this time."

Hiroshi then offered, "I've been thinking about that lately. Ash's been dodging two teams for a while now. I think maybe we should bring in a third team."

Having no idea about the suggestion, Shingo reacted, "A third team? Like who?"

Benimaru soon thought of someone, and suggested, "Oh, I have an idea. Kyo, remember that mini-tournament you and I competed in…? Let's see if she and her crew will join us; I'm sure they'd love some action after being away so long, especially in the real tournament."

"Sounds good to me." Adel responded to such quick prospect, "We should meet them soon, and get them up to speed."

Shingo suddenly raised his hand, and Hiroshi acknowledged him in confusion, "Uh, yeah?"

Shingo lowered his hand and asked like a student being called on, "I have one more question for you."

"Oh-kay. What do you wanna know?"

"So, you're like really rich, right? Is there anything you really want but can't buy? Like, if there was, what would it be?"

Kyo and Benimaru shot Shingo a look for the seemingly inane question. Meanwhile, Hiroshi thought for a moment before chuckling briefly…

He answered the question truthfully, "A girlfriend would be really nice."

Kyo asked with slight shock, "You don't have a girlfriend?"

Hiroshi shrugged, saying, "I had been taking care of those two since I was 8, and I run a multi-billion dollar estate. I guess I just never had the opportunity. But, if there's anything I want … a girlfriend probably tops the list."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Maxwell poked his head through the door.

"Excuse me, gentleman, but Master Hiroshi, you're needed out here. It looks like it won't be hard to achieve that desire of yours…"

All five followed Maxwell out and saw exactly what he meant when they got to the main ballroom. Inside were tens of boxes of all shapes and sizes stacked up high, and in the middle sat a mountain of enveloped taller than Benimaru with his hair fully erected. Several mail truck drivers were still bringing in boxes and dumping entire mailbags of letters onto the pile. Kyo, Shingo, Benimaru, and even Hiroshi were astonished by this outpouring of emotion.

An amused smile grew on Adel's face as he patted Hiroshi on the back saying, "Looks like you were a home run, Hiro."

A mail carrier said as all the carriers approached the master of the house, "That should do it. Please, sign here."

Hiroshi observed humbly as he signed all the forms, "I guess I did something worth appreciating."

Shingo asked in awe, "Whoa, look at it all. You get mail like this, Benimaru-san?"

The Shooting Star replied with the slightest hint of envy, "No… Never like this…"

Adel picked up and began flipping through some of the letters saying, "It's not just any fan mail either. Sakura from Akihabara, Japan; Victoire from Paris, France; Marisol from Barcelona, Spain' Farah from Dubai, India; Piper from Sydney, Australia… These are fan-girl love letters, from women of all ages as far as I can tell."

Kyo picked up one with a lipstick-marked kiss on it, and said when he read the name, "It's not just girls either. Todd from San Francisco, California, USA."

Seeing a few interesting ones, Hiroshi picked up a few and said, "I got one from Mai Shiranui, Bonne Jenet, Jinju 'May' Lee, Blue Mary Ryan, and Ms. King too."

Adel then said with curiosity, "We know about these letters. I wonder what's in the boxes…"

Hiroshi opened to closest box, also inquisitive about so many boxes. Inside the box was a plastic dish with a dome, a note affixed to the top. He lifted the dome to reveal a cake with dark brown icing and blood orange segment on top.

Hiroshi read, "Oksana from Geneva, Switzerland… I made you a little something with those special oranges. I know they're your favorite…"

Adel reacted with slight amazement, "Food too? Who knows what else they sent you?!"

"That's exactly why I don't have a home address." Kyo reacted to the load.

"It sure is a lot of sentiment," Hiroshi said as he took it all in, "I'll have to get started right away."

Shingo exclaimed as he understood the implication, "Wait, so you're going to actually go through all of this?!"

"Yeah," Hiroshi said plainly, "They spent time on me. I just figure I should return the courtesy."

Kyo, wanting no parts of that kind of effort, said, "Good luck with that. We have to track down our third team. See ya later."

Adel then said as Kyo, Benimaru, and Shingo walked off, "I have to see if there updates on Rose. I'll catch up with you soon, but until then, I'll leave you to your people."

With that, all four left. From that moment on, Hiroshi did as he said. He went through and read everything sent to him. Then, he personally wrote a reply of gratitude and thanks to every letter he received, blowing a small fortune on ink, paper, and stamps. For those who sent him food, he cooked them something and sent it to them. He even went the extra mile. If there was one in a language he didn't know, he typed this reply into a computer translator and personally wrote out the characters. In total, it took three months, but he gets it done.

In many ways, the process was cathartic. It helped him take his mind off things. It gave him something to do with himself. But most of all, he did it in hopes that his replies put smiles on the faces … of the people who put a smile on his…

To Be Continued

_**A/N:**_** And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Further comments are in the 'Credits'.**


	12. Credits

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters_

_**A/N: **_**I must give credit where credit is due.**

The King of Fighters XIV: The Arrival of Heaven

Credits

**Soundtrack**: (songs this story was written to)

Jay-Z '_On to the Next One'_

Fozzy _'Martyr No More'_

Skillet _'Hero'_

Bill Withers _'Ain't No Sunshine'_

Jim Johnson _"Return the Hitman', 'Domination', 'Shooter', 'It's Conquered'_

Rihanna _'So Hard'_

Yasaharu Takahashi _'Anger', 'Reverse Situation', 'Emergence of Talents', 'Stalemate'_

Michael Jackson _'Who is it', 'PYT', 'Wanna be starting…', 'Leave Me Alone', 'Human Nature'_

Lightning Spirit Sounds _'Final battle Rock Remix', 'Final Battle Remix', 'Gym Leader remix', 'Johto Trainer', 'Suicune'_

One Republic _'All the Right Moves'_

Mary J. Blige _'I'm the One'_

KOFMI _'Requiem for 50,000 People'_

Soul Calibur 3 _'If There Were Any Other Way', 'Forsaken Sanctuary'_

Black Eyed Peas _'Imma Be' _

Dirty Money '_Hello Good Morning'_

Super Street Fighter 4 '_Theme of Vega', 'Theme of Balrog', 'Theme of Makoto', 'Theme of Cody', 'Theme of Juri'_

Howard Huntsberry _'Higher and Higher'_

Tevin Campbell _'I 2 I'_

KOF 2003 _'Splendid Evil', 'R2' (both arranged)_

Dakota Star _'Regret' _(of course)

**Starring:**

Kyo Kusanagi

Benimaru Nikaido

Shingo Yabuki

Xiao Lon

Sharon

Ash Crimson

Adelheid Burnstein

Vice

Mature

…and introducing Hiroshi Amaterasu

**Special Thanks to:**

**Magegg**

**Argosaxelcaos**

**RenkonNairu**

**Alexi Laiho Guitar hero**

**MYONi**

**StardustDragon052**

**Psychoblue**

**Miyanokouji Kazumi**

**Lo-Drew**

**Shikkoku Kiyoshi **

… **And all those who visited and read this story**

**Final Thoughts:**

This is the first entry in a potential series I have in mind.

I want to sincerely thank each and every one of you that read this story of mine. I'm glad that this story got the attention that it did, and it's all because of all of you that gave it a chance. I greatly appreciate the time, attention, and opinions you shared with me; I hope I was able to entertain you and give you some enjoyment. I hope you enjoyed this story, and that you come back from my next entry. Now, I, probably like you, now wait in anticipation for KOFXIII. Until next time, I genuinely wish that you come back and read more from me, and may God bless you.

M.M.

X3 times XIII


End file.
